


Alchemy: Magic vs Science

by A_Marlene_S



Series: Alchemy Series [1]
Category: FMA - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - Fandom, fmab
Genre: AU, BroOTP Severus/Edward, Crossover, Gen, Multi, Teacher!Edward Elric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Magic and Science, are they the same or are they completely different? It just takes one person to point out all up and downs. Along with breaking the stereotypes that come up with being a wizard, alchemist and most of all being human. Thank you, Amy-Chan and Ali-Chan!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> D/C: I own nothing.  
> -.-  
> Note: For Amestris, they speak Amestrian. For this story, it would be the same as German. It would be easier to translate. Thank you Google translator!  
> Along with that, there is another site I am using for the accents. Thank you internet!

 

"English and Edward's accented voice."

_"_   _Amestrian or another foreign language."_

**"**   **Written notes."**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _It's Equivalent Exchange! I'll give you half my life, so you give me half of yours!_ "

-.-

Edward stared out the window with a wide grin, he hadn't been able to stop grinning for the past couple of hours. How could he? He finally managed to tell the Winry his feelings along with asking her to marry him. What a way to start a journey. Now he just had to get her a ring...perhaps he'd find one in his travels towards the west.

Seeing the sun beginning to set and his first stop still hours away, Edward looked away from the window to catch up on some rest. After this train ride, he would constantly be on the move, learning everything he could about Alchemy outside of Amestris.

Oh, how wrong Edward was about the whole entire journey if you could even call it that.

-.-

Edward sat outside of a café with a newspaper in his hand. He glared at it, searching for anything to lead him to what he was looking for. Nothing. From the start of his journey, Edward had found little to nothing about Alchemy in the time he had traveled. It was as if Alchemy didn't exist outside other than from Amestris to Xing.

It didn't help that Edward hardly spoke their native tongue. Little to no people spoke Amestrian, and the only language that was similar to it was German. Somehow, due to miscommunication, Edward had ended up in London. After this Edward decided to use only written and at times non-verbal forms of communication, coming to this conclusion after deciding that verbal communication had only brought stress onto him and the person he attempts to communicate with.

So far in Edward's journey, he found nothing. He hadn't even found anything that had piqued his interest. It was as if Alchemy didn't exist outside of Amestris at all. Many would look at him as if he were crazy, a look of disdain or, what made Edward raised an eyebrow at, panic. Before he could even question it, said person would quickly run off.

Taking a long gulp of his beverage, Edward slammed the cup back on the table and placed a couple of bills alongside it before he stood up. Picking up the suitcase that he had placed next to him and tucking the newspaper underneath his arm, Edward headed out. There had to be something about Alchemy in this country. If only just something to quench his thirst for knowledge.

Fortunately for Edward, earlier he had managed to get a lead about a bookstore. A small lead, but a lead never the less.

Pulling his coat tighter around himself, Edward cursed the terrible weather. He sped up his pace, wanting to get out of the weather, as well as get the information he was after quicker. Taking note of the street signs, Edward furrowed his brows as he continuously ended up in empty alleyways and seemingly dead ends. Having ended up in front of a brick wall for what seemed like the hundredth time, it was safe to say the former Alchemist was at his wit's end.  _"Next time, Al is going west while I head east."_

Edward turned around and started retracing his steps. 'Nothing...NOTHING! Dead end after dead end. Just like looking for...'

Several loud crashes caught Edward's attention along with loud cursing and apologies. Edward brushed against the wall and slowly approached the end of the alleyway, peaking out he saw a confusing sight. There were three people; all dressed in weird clothing. One of them appeared to be a man with greasy black hair, dressed in a black robe, snarling at the other two who looked around Edward's age. Scattered around the alleyway were books, thick and ancient looking.

One of the books had landed just close enough for Edward to read the title:  **'Introduction to Alchemy: Beginners Edition'**

Without even thinking about it, Edward stepped away from his hiding spot to reach down and pick up the book. He scanned the pages, and the more he read the more Edward scowled and started to grit his teeth at the sheer blasphemy he was reading. Everything about it was wrong. Just wrong to the point it made Edward's blood boil.

A lost form of Magic...

_"_ _Magic?"_  Edward stared blankly at the word. 'What does magic has to do with Alchemy?'

"That book is mine..."

Edward looked over to see the man in total black staring at him with his hand extended out towards him. The other two strange looking people were nowhere to be seen, the other books had almost magically been stacked neatly on top of a wooden box. From where he was, Edward could see that all the books had similar information.

Edward tilted his head to the side as the man stared at him pointedly. "Alchimie?"

The blacked haired man brows furrowed trying to comprehend what was being said to him. "What?"

"Alchimie."

The older man's brows furrowed yet again as what was being said to him was repeated. After mentally repeating the word, a realization hit him. "Alchemy?"

Edward nodded, he grinned when he realized he had been understood. He snapped the book closed and pointed at it.

"Dis book..." Edward's nose scrunched up as he attempted to come up with the proper words. "Not kood alchimie."

The man stared at him as he took in the golden blonde's words. Thinking as he processed the words. "How would you know this?"

Edward pointed at himself. "Alchimist."

-.-

By far this was the most horrendous summer ever for Severus Snape. At the beginning of the summer Dumbledore announced that there was a petition for an Alchemy class for next year, and the teacher that normally taught the class was... well, from what Snape had heard down the grapevine, the former professor had gone on a vacation to a little unknown country and consequently disappeared without a single trace. Public story was that he decided to permanently stay in his home country for an early retirement.

Now his actions had left the Hogwarts staff scrambling around for a new professor to teach an Alchemy class. As the rules state, if there are enough students interested in a class then they have to ensure the class is ready for the upcoming year. Right now, Snape was in charge of looking over all the textbooks that former professor previously used to ensure that they were all up to date and still useable.

Much to his distaste, Snape knew so little on the subject that he had decided to learn the basics to ensure they did not hire just anyone. After leaving the secluded bookstore that served to both the magical and non-magical community with a couple of books on the subject clasped in his hand. The moment he left the store, two former dunderhead students of Snape slammed into him. Which resulted in all the books scattered all over the ground and two very frightened teens.

After telling them off, Snape quickly picked up the books. His brows furrowed as he counted the books and saw that one of them was missing. That was when Snape saw an unfamiliar young man reading the book. Snape stared at him surprised, the young man's total appearance made him pause momentarily. There was something about him, the air around him... seemed  _different_.

Shaking off his surprise, Snape walked up to the young man and extended his hand out to him. "That book is mine..."

The Blonde's head snapped up and stared at him, making Snape wonder just who he was. He knew no one with that shade of hair or eye color in the wizarding or in the muggle world. Remaining passive, Snape continued signaling for the return of his book. For all he knew, the male could be a muggle.

"Alchimie?" The young man asked, tilting his head to the side.

Snape stared blankly at him, not comprehending what was just said to him at all. "What?"

The blacked haired man's brows furrowed trying to comprehend what was said to him. "What?"

"Alchimie." That word was repeated again but this time clearer for Snape to understand.

Snape brows furrowed, he repeated the word under his breath and then again inside his head. 'Alchimie...' "Alchemy?"

The blonde nodded, he grinned and then snapped the book closed pointing at it.

"Dis book..." The stranger's nose scrunched up with his confusion. "Not kood alchimie."

Once more, Snape stared at him as he attempted to understand what had just been said to him. If only he could use his wand, whoever this stranger was he was making him tense. He was clearly not from the area, or country for that matter but still clearly understood what the book was about. What really got him though was that the male obviously knew what he was talking about. The book the blonde was holding was the one Snape had only bought as a joke, yet it appeared the young man knew what he was reading. "How would you know this?"

"Alchimist."

-.-

An hour and several headaches later after a small form of communication accomplished, Edward Elric and Severus Snape sat around a wooden table inside the bookstore. The same bookstore that Snape had just previously visited and the same one Edward was looking for. Books surrounded them along with stacks of blank paper as well as well detailed notes and piles of pens that Edward pulled out of his suitcase.

"All vrong." Edward pointed at a certain section of the book he was reading. He took a piece of paper and wrote down in English the correction of what he had just read along with what made the section wrong. "Dis hov should pe."

Snape reached over and took the paper to read what Edward had written. For someone who could barely speak the language, Edward sure could write English. His eyes went wide as he took in what he had read and then reread Edward's notes while comparing them to the text, said text that was highly sought out for those who decided to pursue the lost art of alchemy. Here was an unknown man with a vast knowledge of alchemy that could put any known alchemy master to shame.

The cogs in Snape's mind began to spin, there were so many opportunities... Which reminded him...

"Why are you here in London?" Snape asked Edward.

Edward took a piece of paper and a pen to write down his response. "Research. My main goal is to go west and study alchemy while my younger brother went east. So far.....I got nothing."

"Where are you from?"

"Amestris."

Snape paused momentarily. Amestris... why did that sound so familiar to him.

"Do you have a mastery on Alchemy?"

Edward grinned but it seemed strained. "You could say that, but there is always room for improvement. That is why I am here."

-.-

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring out of his window, deep in thought. Today would be the Boy Who Lived's ninth birthday. If everything had gone to plan then Harry should be with his muggle relatives treating him... Not what was to be considered humane in any terms.

With a chuckle, Albus turned around to face away from the window. He glanced across his desk, neatly piled in front of him was the petition for the elective class of Alchemy. There were quite a few of them. There was no way of sweeping this under the rug. If it was an alchemy class they wanted, then it was an alchemy class they would get. The only problem being the man that had previously taught the class was indisposed, permanently, if his Intel was is true. Now all Dumbledore had to do was hire a new Alchemy professor that would fit into the scheme of things.

The flames from the fireplace turned emerald green as Snape walked through it. "I may or may not have found our next Alchemy professor."

This caught Dumbledore's attention. He hadn't actually believed that anyone, especially Snape of all people, to find someone. As far as he knew, the only true alchemist within the Wizarding World was Nicolas Flamel. The previous professor that had taught alchemy had never actually fit his standards.

"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked, raising a hand to signal to Snape to continue.

Snape stood by Dumbledore's desk, avoiding any type of eye contact with the old wizard. "His name is Edward Elric..."

Dumbledore brows furrowed, why did that name seem familiar to him? "Where is he from?"

Snape hesitated, this was the sketchy part. "He hails from Amestris..."

"Severus...is he a muggle?" Dumbledore asked, the cogs in his mind starting to turn.

"That's the thing...I don't know." Snape explained. "From what he told me he's here in Britain to further his research in Alchemy."

"Do you believe he is capable of teaching the subject?" Dumbledore folded his arms over his desk as he thought.

Snape snorted at that. "More capable than anyone else we'll find. The only problem is that as far as I know...He has no clue about the Wizarding World or magic in general."

-.-

Edward sat outside of the same café he had visited the other day, ordering the same cup of hot coffee, water not milk, and a bagel. A newspaper in hand, his suitcase beside him and a giant stack of books on the table with a single book open on a page that seemed to be about the properties of flowers and herbs. A routine that he had followed since finding that bookstore a few days ago with the help of Severus. Fortunately for both of them, Edward began to speak English better despite his thick accent.

"Elric."

Edward looked up with an eyebrow raised while sipping his coffee. There stood Snape along with an older man that looked even kookier than the kids Severus had yelled at the day before. "Zefferus..."

Edward rolled his eyes back towards the weird looking man. There was something about him that made Edward raise his defenses. It felt just like when the homunculi were around, the grandfatherly smile wasn't helping either. Following his gut feeling, as it  _had_  saved him more times than he could count, Edward remained cautious of the old man. He was in a different country, no way to defend himself and no one from home knowing exactly where he was.

"Elric, this is the headmaster of the school I currently teach at." Snape said gesturing at Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr..." Dumbledore started to say, stopping midway as he fully saw Edward. He looked just like the previous alchemy professor. His facial features, hair and eye color along with the accent and nationality. "My apologies, but you wouldn't happen to have any relation to a Van Hohenheim."

Edward stared at Dumbledore with an annoyed look, Dumbledore swore as he looked into his golden eyes that something was blocking him out. The further Dumbledore attempted to get into Edward's mind, the more annoyed Edward became.

Snape cleared his throat, effectively breaking up the stare off between the other two. "We came here with an offer...To help further your research."

Now  _that_  caught Edward's attention, who then turned his focus back to Snape. "Really nov? Vy didn't you zay dat in the first blace? Vat it is?"

"A teaching position." Dumbledore answered him.

Much to the confusion of both wizards, Edward began to laugh. He slammed his left hand onto the table while the other clutched to his stomach in an attempt to hold himself back. It was too much for Edward. A teacher? HAH! "Dat's fery funny, really. Vat is it?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

First Name: Informal

Last Name: Formal (Or used to annoy others)

-.-

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian_ ,  _other foreign language_ or  _to add emphasis_."

" **Written notes** or **to add extra emphasize**."

'Thoughts.'

-.-

'Magic...Magic!' Edward ran a hand through his hair for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour alone. He sat on an empty bench in a seemingly empty park with far too much information swimming through his mind. It had only been three days since he last spoke to Severus and that crazy old man Albus. 'Magic, magic school, magical bars, barriers and...'

Edward let out a sigh, he once again ran his left hand through his hair, this time successfully letting it out from his hairband. His hair, now let loose, hung over his shoulders. He rummaged through his dark brown traveling coat, looking for a particular item. With tense shoulders, Edward pulled out a business card.

Said card has been giving Edward a headache, one moment it looked worn and overused while another it looked crispy and fresh as if it was printed just the day before. The only thing that Edward could make out was the words "Leaky Cauldron" along with an address. 'A school that solely focuses on teaching magic that is in need of an Alchemy Professor. If I do agree to this, then I  _would_  have access to their library...'

Shaking his head, Edward stood up while picking up his suitcase and heading off in a seemingly random direction. 'Magic and Alchemy...How do they coexist together?'

Many questions popped into Edward's mind that ran along the same line as his first question. How exactly had Magic and Alchemy coexisted together for this long without any consequences? All the teachings he learned throughout the years... it just didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense but at the same time...there was something in the back of his mind that made Edward rethink and think again about everything. Then his blood ran cold. Could it possibly be able to bring back the living from the dead?

That single thought made Edward's final decision for him. It wasn't that he wanted or needed to know, he simply felt that he had to ensure that it was not a possibility.

-.-

Snape sat in a corner of a modest-looking room with a glass of amber liquid in his hand. He leaned his head against his other hand as he sat there, deep in thought. It had been three days since he and Dumbledore had last spoken with Edward Elric and had given him a card. Said card was supposed to signal him and the old headmaster if the Alchemy expert would either take or deny the teaching position. If Elric were to deny the position then Snape would have to use a memory charm on him but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that Dumbledore would do something sly to ensure Elric took the job to teach at the school.

There was a part of Snape that didn't want Elric to take up the offer and regretted coming to Dumbledore about Elric's vast knowledge of Alchemy. The last thing he needed was to help Dumbledore in the twisted game of survival in their world. On the other hand, if Elric were to agree then he wouldn't be stuck around with complete dunderheads. Even if Elric  _did_  have a temper and still had his childish moments, he was the only one Snape could have an actual intelligent conversation with.

Something clicked in the back of Snape's mind, a signal. "He is agreeing to the position it seems."

-.-

Edward stood in front of an abandoned-looking shop, staring at it with a perplexed expression. He had somehow found the address on the card and was now starting to regret his decision. Edward started to wonder if he should punch those idiots for making him look stupid.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Edward muttered under his breath, he turned away from the shop and faced the street. His eyes widened at who he saw walking towards him, it was Severus, fortunately alone. The last thing Edward needed was that old man being near him, he swore that old geezer gave off a similar vibe to the homunculus King Bradly. "Zefferus..."

"Elric..." Severus responded once he came within hearing distance, he took note of Edward's disheveled appearance. His hair was let loose from its ponytail, his traveling coat looked wrinkled despite the clothes he wore underneath being crisp and groomed. "So, are you agreeing to the teaching position?"

Edward raised his hand to signal Severus to stop talking, he then pulled out a small notebook from his coat. "Der are a couple of dings I need to clear up before I agree."

Severus nodded, he signaled for Edward to follow him towards the run-down shop. With a look of total disbelief, Edward followed him towards the shop, cursing the wizard he was currently following.

Shaking his head, Edward couldn't help but think about his adventures and compare them to what was occurring right now. At least he wasn't at knife or gunpoint...or should it be wand point now...

"Zefferus vat is dis place?" Edward asked as Severus placed a hand on the door to open it.

Severus held back a snarky remark, he couldn't blame the younger man for asking such question. For one, Elric isn't magically aware and two, he didn't want to antagonize him. From the short time they had known each other, the blonde had had a short temper and could clearly hold his own in an argument. "It's the main gate between the Muggle and Wizarding world."

"....Mug...gle..." Edward's eyes widened as he walked through the door to enter a bar filled with the most weirdly dressed people he had ever seen. "How is dis possible?"

"Magic." Severus responded he smirked when he caught Edward glaring at him. "Keep to yourself and do not speak to anyone or mention the fact you are not a wizard."

Edward rolled his eyes, already having an inkling towards what he should say and do...to an extent. "Fine. Are ve getting food? I'm hungry."

Severus rolled his eyes and headed towards the back of the area away from all the other patrons at the bar. In the corner of the room was a not so tall male drinking a colored liquid while holding a tiny umbrella. The tiny man waved towards their direction. "Severus, Albus sent me in his place as he had business to take care of. Is this the new alchemy professor?"

Severus nodded and motioned over towards Edward. "This is Edward Elric." He then motioned over towards his fellow professor. "This is Filius Flitwick, he is a charms master and teaches the subject at Hogwarts."

Edward's brows furrowed, he gave Severus a look that clearly showed confusion as he did not know what exactly charms were. Severus ignored him and signaled for Edward to sit, as he himself sat across from Filius, Edward hesitantly sat at the end of the table away from the wizards. "Hello."

Looking over at Severus, he deadpanned. "Food. You promised food."

Severus' lips twitched before he snorted, he motioned for the owner of the bar to bring them something over. "Would you like to speak now or after we eat?"

"Food."

-.-

Edward scoffed his food, not really caring about the magic that was happening around him. All he cared about was the food on his plate and trying to drown out the magic to prevent an upcoming headache. His companions were giving him mixed looks of curiosity and disgust. Again. He didn't really care, he had food on his mind.

Unbeknownst to Edward, the charms professor had already cast a charm over their booth to ensure no one could hear them.

Severus cleared his throat, grabbing Edward's attention, at least somewhat. Edward looked up, food stuck to his face. "Vat?"

With thin lips, Severus wordlessly held out a cloth napkin towards Edward who took it with a 'humph'. Edward wiped the food off of his face. "Dank you."

"How about we start to talk about the position you will be taking in the autumn." Filius asked with a smile.

Edward raised a hand to stop Filius from continuing talking. "I have fev questions dat need to be ansvered before I fully agree along vith changing a couple of dings."

Severus waved a hand for Edward to state what he needed to know and the change of terms.

Edward took out his small notebook from his coat, he skimmed through it until he found the page. "Full access of your library, any and effery resource dis school has."

"You have already been granted access to the restricted portions of the library if that's what you're asking?" Filius responded with a nod.

Edward shook his head, the more detail he attempted to explain with the more his Amestrian accent came through. "No, effery source available to help vith my research to comprehend magic."

Severus and Filius glanced at each other and began to mentally converse. Severus looked away from his fellow professor to give Edward a curt nod in agreement. "What else?"

"How old vould the students I vould be teaching be?"

"They would be at the oldest sixth and seventh years, with O or E in potions and transfiguration." Snape said he let out a sigh of annoyance when he took note of Edward's blank stare. "O stands for Outstanding, the highest grade a student can receive and E stands for Exceeds Expectations, the second highest grade."

"Vat is transfigurazion?" Edward asked, having a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"It's a branch of transformation magic, changing the form and appearance of an object, human... or animal..." Filius trailed off when he took note of Edward's rapidly paling face that quickly snapped into anger. Edward tightly gripped his fork, if he had still had his automail arm then the fork would have been twisted and bent beyond recognition. "Is something the matter?"

Oh yes, that feeling was exactly right.

"...Don't mention dat vord around me for nov." Edward said with a strained voice, his jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes narrowed. He slowly closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in an attempt to regain some composure. "Hov old are zixth and zeffenth years?"

"Between the ages of sixteen to eighteen at most." Filius squeaked out when Edward's eyes snapped open. "Will that be a problem?"

"Too old." Edward responded shaking his head. Leaning back on his chair, Edward crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about it. "I started to learn about alchemy ven I vas about...fiffe or zix...and fully started my training ven I vas nine I dink."

Both teachers gave him a gobsmacked look at this. This was news for both of them.

"S-s-so young." Filius stuttered out. "And your parents allowed you to learn the lost art at such a young age?"

As Filius stated the question, Severus attempted to stop him by giving him a rather odd look, knowing first hand that asking those kinds of questions never ended well, then groaning once the question had finally been asked.

"My shitty father did not care and...alchemy made my mother smile..." Edward trailed off softly. He quickly shook his head, trying to push away the depressing thoughts from his mind. "Back to the main topic...If I start at dat age, all dey will learn is the basics and facts if dey could comprehend the material."

"What do you have in mind?" Severus asked, hoping for an elaboration.

"Many typically start deir training the moment dey apprentice demzelffes to someone who is a fully ledge alchemist, age varies." Edward explained to them. "Two other people I know are alchemist, one of dem started his training when he was in his early teens and the other..." Edward attempted to repress a shudder that threatened to come out. "His alchemy been based down in his family for generations and generations."

Shaking his head in an attempt to repress certain memories, Edward continued. "Vat ve needed to knov is the basic science and understanding behind everything. Understanding of the vorld and its...rules...Den and only den doze who understand vill truly learn hov to use alchemy."

"And those who do not fully understand?" Filius asked

"Ah, dat brings up to my other question." Edward flipped through the pages of his notebook. "Vill I be allowed to kick out students from my class? Dere vill be a punch of dem dat are not going to comprehend alchemy and I do not vant to vaste my time on dem."

"Well...er..." Filius looked over at Severus for some help on that question. Typically, it would be the student that would leave the class,not the teacher kicking out the student. Seeing as he wasn't getting any help he attempted to answer. "How would you know this?"

"My teacher sent my brother and I to an island vith just a knife, the clothes on our backs and a riddle to solve." Edward drawled out, thememory ingrained in the back of his mind. "No food, no vater, just a knife and a riddle to solve all on our own... at least ven ve vere not being chased around by a so-called lunatic and hungry volffes. For a whole month."

"You have a brother?" Severus asked blankly.

"Did I not tell you dat already? No? Eh, must have passed my mind." Edward laughed nervously, in actuality he may have purposely left his brother out from all of their conversations. The reason he had brought Alphonse was to let the two professors know it was a team effort. It had taken both brothers to figure out the riddle. "Ve had one month to figure it out, if ve did not ansver right den teacher vould not have taught us alchemy."

"What was the riddle?"

"One is all, all is one."

-.-

Edward carried his suitcase over his shoulder, walking alongside Severus kept a blank expression.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Severus asked Edward quietly, his lips barely moving as he spoke.

Edward stopped walking, he looked up at the darkening sky. "I do not understand hov magic is able to hide for dis long from my country? If alchemy is conzidered to be...magic...den hov is it able to be shown freely at Amestris but magic is only shown in its own vorld."

Severus stopped walking too and looked over at Edward with an eyebrow raised. "You hardly spoke about your home country."

"It is militaristic. The military is the one dat is running the show, if dey knew about magic den dey vould have used it to vin all its vars." Edward responded grimly at the notion. "Seeing as no magical users vere in the government den magic is not practice dere."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I am stuck in the military dat is compromised of the government." Edward snapped not liking the fact that this was still the case. Even though he may no longer do alchemy, he was still part of the military. The only reason he was taking a year off was that he was driving everyone stir crazy and had gained the title 'Hero of the People'. The second point being included since Edward had used it against his superior. "Even vith Alchemy, it still did not sustained deir dirst of power...Just imagine if dey had magic on deir side..."

Edward could not imagine how different things would have been if magic had come into play. Would it have saved lives or taken more in the process? Could it have helped those Edward couldn't save...

He shook his head, trying to erase the melancholy thoughts from his head, the last thing Edward needed was to relive the past. What's done is done. Nothing was going to change that.

"...We have a theory about that." Severus broke the tense silence that followed after Edward's burst.

"Zo do I. If I told you vat it was den I vould most likely get in serious trouble vith said government." Edward responded with a dry chuckle, his eyes showing mischief as he spoke. "Dat is a story for another day."

Severus debated if he was telling the truth or not, seeing as he couldn't get into Edward's mind to figure it out. "Hn. Where will you be staying for the remainder of the month? Classes start on the first of September."

"Have been staying at a small hodel the last couple of days. It is right across from dat café." Edward responded, turning around and heading towards his destination. "I vill be spending the rest of my time taking into account vat exactly I vould be teaching."

-.-

"He agreed to the position as long as we keep to his terms." Snape said, leaning against a wall in Dumbledore's office. He glanced over at the old headmaster skimming through the contract that had been created for Elric to sign to finalize him becoming a professor along with the modified terms of an agreement. By the looks of it, the gray-haired wizard wasn't fully reading the contract. All he wanted was an alchemy professor and didn't particularly care how he got it. "He is opening the class to all years, only requiring the understanding of muggle science. Which he himself would provide to an extent, along with other information needed for this class."

"Is that so..." Dumbledore trailed off, peering down at one of the pages of the contract. "Did he mention what materials he would be requiring for his class?"

"Muggle pens, pencils, spiral notebooks and a periodic table." Snape said remembering the list. "We are going to have to provide most if not all of these materials as most will have difficulty... acquiring them."

"Textbooks?"

"He will be providing his own." Snape responded offhandedly. "He didn't like any of the textbooks that are currently written; he said they are not up to his par."

Without much thought, Dumbledore signed the contract; the moment his pen lifted from the page the stack of papers sprung up and folded itself into an envelope. Dumbledore picked up the envelope and held it in Snapes direction. Snape pushed himself off of the wall towards Dumbledore and took the envelope from him. Tucking the item in his robes, Snape headed towards the fireplace.

"One more thing before you go..." Dumbledore took out a pouch from his desk. "This will cover any magical supplies Elric requires. You will help him, yes?"

Snape huffed under his breath, he could already feel the upcoming headaches. He wouldn't be surprised if Elric questioned his ear off during the trip. "Anything else before I go...?"

"That is all."

-.-

**Dear Brother...**

Edward stared down at the barely written letter, twirling the pen in his hand. Nothing was coming to mind on what he wanted to write down but at the same time he had so much he needed to say. The problem was that if the things he wanted to say were to be intercepted or end up in the wrong hands there would be more trouble than the both of them could handle. It wasn't just that he wanted to talk to someone about his current situation, Edward also needed to contact Alphonse about several books and notes he would need to teach.

Fully knowing that Alphonse was nowhere near where said books and notes were, the younger Elric could easily send a letter to someone (most likely Granny or Winry, or if worst comes to worst then the bastard colonel, excuse him, General Mustang) for them to send said items. The main problem being a way to make sure his letters would not be intercepted by the wrong people.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Edward's grip slackened, dropping his pen he pushed away from the desk he was using. Standing up he began pacing around the hotel room he was renting for the remainder of the month. It was a modest room, a single bed, a small desk, a night stand, a single chair and a dresser. There was also a closet and a small bathroom. The only thing that Edward liked about the hotel was that it was close to the café and bookstore. "This place is driving me crazy. It's too quiet!"

Shaking his head, Edward sat back down on the solitary chair in the small room and stared down at the barely written letter. He tapped his fingers on the table in an attempt to think of something. Picking up the pen with his right hand Edward began to write, the words having seemingly no correlation with his current situation. Countryside? Ships? Automobiles and the busy streets of London? It may have not made sense to just anyone, but to the people the letter was intended for it would be clear enough for them to crack the code and find the underlying meaning.

Edward stretched his writing arm out an in attempt to loosen the tightened joints, still having some trouble writing with the arm again. He was about to finish the letter when a curt knock broke his trance. With narrowed eyes, Edward silently headed towards the door, prepared for the worst. Looking through the peephole, his tension was swept away. It was Severus. Opening the door, Edward motioned for the wizard to come in.

"Vat did your boss dink of the contract?" Edward asked once he had closed the door. He turned around to see Severus taking a sealed envelope out of his robe.

"This is your contract, as promised, here's the physical form." Severus responded handing Edward the envelope.

Edward smugly regarded the envelope, then quickly placed it on his desk. "Danks."

"And this..." Severus said as he took out a pouch from a concealed pocket in his robe, handing it to Edward as well. "Will help cover for any materials you will need at Diagon Alley."

"Dat is the magical shopping blace right?"

"Yes."

To be continued....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

 

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian or another foreign language."_

" **Written notes or to add extra emphasize."**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Dis is amazing..." Edward said in total awe the moment the bricks moved away to show Diagon Alley. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see Severus giving him an amused look. "Hov is dis place been able to keep out of the public eye?"

Severus started to walk forward in a seemingly random direction and signaled for Edward to follow him. "The entire place is charmed, no muggle is able to see it."

Edward pointed at himself. "And I?"

"Another theory, for another time." Severus replied quietly, he weaved through the witches and wizards. Edward followed him while looking around the area trying to take everything in. So many questions swam through his mind Edward wanted to ask Severus but he held back.

The last thing they both needed is someone listening in to them and talk to the wrong people. Even if Edward has full permission from that crazy headmaster to teach at his magical school, he didn't want to make any enemies...yet. There were a lot of kids and teens running about with their parents. All of them had a list in hand, chatting endlessly about the upcoming school year. Edward couldn't help but smile bitterly, he never went to a traditional school per say, he did go to a small school with Alphonse and Winry before his mother died. After that, Granny home-schooled them after Edward got into far too many fights.

"A knut for your thought?" Severus murmured glancing back at Edward who has a distant look in his eyes.

"Are a lot of deze kids go to Hogwarts?" Edward asked offhandedly, pointing at the kid running around Diagon Alley.

Severus glanced around the area before he nodded. "It is that time of year when they come out here to buy their supplies for the upcoming school year."

"...By do I have the feeling I am already regretting dis." Edward sighed raising his arms in defeat.

"You and I both." Severus replied as he walked into Flourish and Blotts. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Elric. We do not need any unwanted attention."

Edward only rolled his eyes as he followed Severus, in his own pace. Glancing around the bookstore, he took note that the place was filled with more students along with their parents. All of them were in a hurry trying to get their books and find themselves out of the chaos. "Dis place...is rather chaotic."

"You don't even know the half of it." Severus said heading towards the back of the bookstore, where fortunately seemed to be empty except for a couple of random teens or older adults. Not giving any of them a single glance, the both of them walked passes them. The students were giving Severus nervous looks or quickly shuffled away in fear. "It should be over here...Here it is."

Severus stopped in front of a certain bookcase and signaled Edward towards it. "This section has all the alchemy books in this place."

With a grin, Edward started to glance through the titles and recognizing a few from the other bookshop he previously visited. He pulled out a book and began to get lost in the book. Seeing this, Severus turned around and headed out leaving Edward in his own world.

-.-

" _Not good enough_."

" _Total trash._ "

" _This will only get someone killed_."

"... _This guy is an idiot_..."

" _This one is...oddly decent._ "

Edward sat crossed legged on the floor in front of the bookcase with a large book in hand. Multiple piles of books scattered all around him, the piles were all coordinated by decent, okay, nope and just plain trash. There was a small tiny pile of good books, which only compromised three books our of well over several dozens of books he scoured through the area around his current spot.

Edward randomly picked out another book from the shelf and flipped it open on a random page. " _This is actually good enough to be used._ "

Edward grinned as he read the book. He flipped through the pages, he landed on the dedication page. Whose names he saw written there made his blood freeze.

**In the loving memory of my wife, Trisha.**

**To my sons, Edward, and Alphonse...I hope this book gets to you both.**

Snapping the book closed, Edward turned the book around to see the spine of the said book. His eyes narrowed at the name of the author of the book.

 **Von Hoheheim**.

Grudgingly, Edward placed the book in a different pile. Personal use. Even if his father was a shitty one, the man is still his father. Even though Edward still hold a deep hatred towards the guy...

"Whoa...look at this?"

"Who would take out this many books?"

"Who knows, George."

"Why don't we found out, Fred?"

"Lead the way, dear brother."

Edward blinked slowly as he heard those voices. It was obvious they were male, ten or eleven, and by their tone, it sounded like they are siblings. Slowly, Edward took a peek over the 'nope' pile of books. He came eye to eye with a two pairs of brown eyes, brown stared into gold. "Hello."

The two pairs of brown eyes widened in a realization that they got caught spying. With a loud oomph, the twins accidentally stumbled forward. They accidentally spilled over the pile of books.

Edward stared at the boys taken in their full appearance. Twins, they were identical twins, they were wearing worn but well taken care of clothes. Hand-me-downs perhaps? They were almost identical. He watched the twins scrambled up and began to take note of their differences. The one on the left had an extra freckle right under his left eye. The other has a bigger nose, hardly noticeable unless you take note of it. "Do you need zomething?"

One of the boys quickly looked around trying to find something to say that would not get in trouble with the stranger. "Alchemy! We were looking for alchemy books."

"Really?" Edward asked in false bewilderment, he inwardly chuckled at the horrible excuse. "Vell, how about dis..."

-.-

The sight that Snape came to see was Elric chatting away with two boys, Weasley's by the looks of it. They were chatting about alchemy while putting away books, each Weasley was holding a small pile of books while listening to Edward with such eager eyes. They took in Elric words about alchemy, they even seemed eager about it.

Snape waited until the last book was put away until he made his presence known. "Did you find everything that you needed, Elric?"

When Snape appeared, the twins paled slightly at the sight of the man. Recalling what their brothers had told them about said man.

"Ah Zefferus, der you are." Elric grinned, not even taking note of the tense atmosphere around his perhaps future students. He saw that the Potions Master carrying a pile of books in his arms. "Done vith your shopping?"

"Done with yours?" Snape remarked, seeing Elric's own pile of books. He took a single glance at the twins, his lips curled back in a fashion he could only do. "Ah, Weasleys... Here I thought we could finally get a bre-"

Snape was cut off as Elric pilled his own books over the professor books. This resulted with the Head of Slytherin view being obscured by said books. "Elric..."

Elric ignored him as he took the books from Fred and George, who all had grins of mirth's, piled them on top of the rest of the book on Snape's arm. "You two are going to be first years, ja?"

"Yeah, we have three-"

"Older brothers and two of-"

"They are going to be at Hog-"

"Warts with us."

Elric's eyes pin pong between Fred and George as they spoke for one and for the other, finishing off each other sentences. He raised his hand to stop them from talking, as they began to get off topic. "Huge family, older broders, one younger broder and zisder. Pranks?"

Elric stared into the twins eyes, almost warningly. He then pointed at one of them. "Fred..." Then he pointed at the other one. "George."

Fred and George stared at him in bewilderment, he actually guessed accurately right. Not even their own mother could get their names right more than half of the time.

"As much as I enchoy a prank effery once and a file...No pranks in my class." Elric shook a finger at the boys, talking in a reprimanding voice. "Dey tend to get you killed..."

The twins paled at how easy the golden eye teen spoke those last words. It was as if he could care less about it too.

Elric then grinned at the twins and ruffled their hair. "Nov come on, it is time to pay. Come on Zefferus."

"About time..." Snape growled under his breath, he glanced over the stack of books in his hands. "Now come on..."

Elric only grinned and laughed as he followed him, he signaled for the Weasley twins to follow him. "Do not mind him, he is just being immature."

Snape huffed out but did not respond to the comment.

"Before I forget..." Elric looked down at the twins, brows furrowed. "Do you tvo need help getding your school books? You tvo helped me, I help you in return."

"You are on a limited budget, Elric." Snape said low in a tone, to the Elric wanting to get out of the current situation he was currently in.

"Den I vill uze my perzonal funds then...if I could do dat?" Elric muttered the last part to himself wondering if he could transfer the money he has accumulated for his work in the military. "Could I transfer money from my perzonal account and turned it into..."

Elric trailed off not fully knowing what else to say as he is not familiar with this worlds system works.

Snape took a quick glance at the Weasley twins, they were confused by Elric's words ands his own confusion of the Wizarding World. The Potions Professor mentally debated if he should stop this conversation as it would lead to unwanted attention but...Seeing as the youth is probably going to make it a point on who he is and what he is not later on...

"We...could have that arranged." Snape said slowly, wondering just how much money the other has. As Elric had told him he was in the military but did not mention what was his ranking or payroll. "How much...?"

Elric quickly scanned through his pockets to quickly take out his notebook and a pencil. He quickly wrote down a number and showed it to Snape. "Vill dis be enough to get me through the year?"

Snape took one quick glance...then another...and another. His eyes widen at the amount on the paper. "In what currency is that in?"

"In bounds. I changed it ven I came to dis country." Elric said feeling unsure if the amount he wrote down is enough. "Vill it be enough?"

"Is this your entire savings?" Snape felt his mouth dry at the sheer amount that Elric presented.

"Just about..." Edward moved his head side to side as he thought it over. "Three months vorth of bay."

'He could buy ¾'s of Diagon Alley with that amount.' Snape thought to do the math in his head. He cleared his throat in trying to clear his mind. "It is more than enough. We'll head to Gringotts after this..."

"Vat is Grinkotts?"

"Are you a muggle?" Fred and George asked, no longer able to hold in their curiosity.

-.-

Mrs. Molly Weasley looked all over the bookstore frantically pulling her two youngest along with her. She looked over every crook and cranny trying to find the twins. One moment they were in her sight and then...they disappeared in their typical fashion only known to troublemakers. Normally it wouldn't have been an issue but Molly mind is on overdrive that day.

Four of her children are going to be attending Hogwarts and this year, money is extremely tight. Charlie and Percy were placed into advanced classes and they require new texts books and the twins, albeit they could reuse other books the other boys had gotten previous years, the required new textbooks are out of the families price range. It is not her year...

Molly ignored her youngest son complaints as she pulled them along with her. Even with Charlie and Percy looking for the twins too, it seemed like they were having the same trouble as her. The twins were nowhere to be found...panic is finally setting in.

"Fred! George! Boys, where are you!" Molly called out, no longer able to hold it in any longer. She took a turn and quickly headed back to the front of the store hoping that she just missed them. "When I get my hands on them."

"Mum, we found them." Percy called out running towards his mother in a frenzy. Molly stopped mid-step and quickly headed towards Percy's direction.

"Where are they, are they are alright? I knew this sort of thing would have happened." Molly prattled on as Percy led her through the shop. "We still need to buy your and your brother's books, among several other things."

"About that...Fred and George already got their books. They already paid for the books."

"How...?"

-.-

"He's going to be the new Professor at Hogwarts."

"He's going to teach Alchemy."

"We saw him looking through books."

"About Alchemy."

"The guy looked like he's Bill's age."

"I wonder if we could get into his class."

"Remember what he said, he gets to pick his students."

"Do you think he might?"

"Pick us? He said he might consider it."

"Fred...George...Do you even know if he actually is a professor." Charlie asked, feeling that a headache is coming in. Out of all the things the twins had done...

"That professor was with him. Nap?"

"Professor Snape?" Charlie asked feeling his blood run cold for a bit. "This guy was with Professor Snape? Getting books?"

"Yeah him, he was with Mr. Elric."

"Mr. Elric needed books for his class.

"We helped him and in turn."

"He bought our books for the year." Fred and George finished, each boy holding a pile of books in their arms. "And a couple of other books too, about alchemy."

Charlie stared at them wondering if he should be glad or angry at this point. Glad that his brothers don't have to worry about their books, as the book list that year is by far pricier compared to other years. Anger at that fact it was a handout, now th-

"I hope we make it into his class."

"Only if we study the books he got us."

"He also got your other books?" Charlie asked he extended his arm out towards the boys. "Let me see."

Fred and George glanced at each other wondering if they should. Seeing how tense their older brother was, they quietly complied. The each took out four different books from their own pile and handed one to Charlie.

Charlie took the book and scanned it when he saw the tag price on the book his eyes nearly popped out of his head. That single book had to cost about the same as the average cost of a seventh year's book list. When he opened the book, Charlie couldn't make head or tails about it. He flipped the book to show it to the twins. "Do you know what this is?"

"That's a peripodic table...I think?" George's nose scrunched as he attempted to say out the word.

"Periodic table." Fred corrected him.

"Yeah that. It's a table of all the elements."

"Mr. Elric said that learning this would help us understand Alchemy." Both boys continued on in unison. "If we study it, he might consider allowing us to get into the class."

Charlie watched as his brothers spoke to each other excitedly about the subject in hand. The only times he ever saw the twins with that sparkle in their eyes when they talk about their pranks or play quidditch. Let alone something that has to be school reacted. Then again...anger persist.

Charlie was one of many that petitioned for the elective to be open the upcoming school year. Here are the twins... ending up meeting the teacher. The said teacher seemed to already teach them a couple of things on the subject, already received praised along with getting books paid. "And he just paid for your books? This must have cost him a fortune."

Fred and George paused, they looked at each other uneasily. The conversed nonverbally trying to figure out what they should say to their older brother. With a nod of determination, they figured out what to say.

"Mr. Elric is from another country." Fred started off.

"He works for their government." George continued off.

"During his time there, he hardly spent any of his money."

"From Mr. Nape." "It's Snape." "...Mr. Snape's reaction from the number Mr. Elric gave him made it seem like he was rich or something."

"Why did this...Mr. Elric buy your books? All your required books?"

"He said that since we helped him, he helps us." They said trying to figure out what that meant. "We tried to tell him to not to but..."

"It was rather..."

"Difficult trying to get him not to buy our books."

"He wouldn't take no for answer."

"The way he wanted us to repay him is by-"

"Studying and getting good grades."

"That's it?" Charlie asked taken aback.

"That's it."

-.-

"Doze two are the right age to start learning about alchemy." Elric said as he watched Snape shrink all the books and putting them into his suitcase. Once it was said and done, Elric closed the suitcase with a puzzled look as he picked it back up. "You haffe to tell me hov dat...spell vorks."

"Here I thought you would have an episode?" Snape replied dryly at Edward words.

Elric only shrugged, he turned around taking a good like of the area. "Vere to next?"

"Gringgots."

-.-

One hour later...

Snape resisted the urge to groan in annoyance as he watched Elric speak Amestrian to the goblin that is helping the blonde set up his own vault. The moment that Elric found out that he goblin, Kavex, spoke Amestrian, that was the main language they spoke making Snape feel left out.

" _I never had any use of it until recently. I got by with what I had on hand."_ Elric said as he filled out the required paper.  _"I mostly spent it on...medical bills."_

" _You've accumulated a fair amount over the years of your military service..."_ Kavex said looking through a couple of documents.  _"How long will you be staying, if I could ask you of that?"_

" _At the most a year."_ Elric responded without a second thought.  _"I have other affairs back home...but who knows...I might come back."_

" _And everything here will be the same."_ Kavex nodded, he held out his hand towards Elric's direction.  _"I need your blood and signature to complete the vault."_

" _It won't be used or stored away...right?"_ Elric asked hesitantly.

" _It will be the binding contract that will allow only you to access the vault."_ Kavex said, he pulled out a giant tome and slid it over toward Elric.  _"This is our laws if you wish to look through it before he finalizes anything. It's written in Amestrian."_

Elric slid the book closer to him and began to read it, ignoring Snape's look of disbelief that he gave him.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.  
> I have this story posted on two other sites. If anyone is wondering...

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian or another foreign language."_

" **Written notes or to add extra emphasize."**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Just how much did you actually make in three months?" Snape could not help but ask in total awe, all disregard of appearances at this point. He stood next to Elric and Kavex inside Elric's new personal vault within Gringotts. Right in front of him are multiple mountainous piles of Galleons, Sickles and Knut's. He had previously visited faults of families with money, and none of them could even match Elric's riches. "What did you do exactly in the military?"

"Hm?" Elric looked over his shoulder to see Snape's gob smack expression puzzled. Why do people keep making that face whenever he mentions something about his money? He hardly uses it as it is, making good financial decisions (Aka: his brother Alphonse), and 'borrowing money' from that bastard Mustang. "I haffe changed it from months to a zingle year. I do not vant to end up broke and not be able to exchange it later on."

Elric eyes seemed to dull when he though over Snape's second question. He wondered how he should answer that one, after all even though he told Snape a lot of things from his past. Said past should remain under lock and key. "Rezearch and field vork. A lot of the field vork required me to traffel effervere and fix many problems...Dat and I got a bromozioin."

"You are not going to give me a straight answer aren't you?" Snape deadpanned.

"Nobe." Elric grinned at him, albeit his grin did not quite reach his eyes.

-.-

"All the other supplies you require are not going to be sold here," Snape muttered under his breath as he and Elric left the Magical Goblin run bank.

"The nodepooks, bens, and bencils?" Elric asked he kept his gaze down as he walked down the stone steps. "I vould haffe thought as much conzitering hov the contract vas vritten. The ink, paper, and hov it vas vritden."

"That is highly perceptive of you, Elric." Snape mused following after Elric.

"It is bart of the job descripzion," Elric muttered bitterly, taking the last step of the steps of the bank. He stood there waiting for Snape. "It zure as hell help me stay aliffe out dere...sort of...Is dere anything elze I should go zee?"

Snape thought for a moment and wondered what else Elric would need or show him about the Magical Wizarding World. Robes? No, Elric will probably scrunch his nose at it. Wand... no. Quidditch...no. Snape went the mental checklist on what exactly they should do next. Nothing came up to mind per say. Fortunately for him, Elric's stomach answered for them.

Elric flushed in embarrassment, he covered his stomach. "Zorry, I did not haffe a full breakfast."

"Leaky Cauldron it is then." Snape said curtly, he signaled for Elric to follow him through the busy area.

"Hov does your community communicate?" Elric asked as he walked along side of Snape while avoiding running into anyone or accidently hitting them with his suitcase. Even though some of them look like they deserve it. "I not once zaw a telephone, mail post or anything of dat manner."

"We use owls." Snape pointed at a shop that was just ahead of them.

"Ovls?" Edward asked, his eyebrow arched upward at the thought of using an owl as a mode of communication. Wouldn't there be a worry of someone taking the owl and get the information that said the animal was carrying. "Is dat effen zecure? Hov long does it take for dem to deliffer mezages? Hov much could dey carry?"

Elric blasted question after question about the mode of communication that wizards have. Fortunately for him, Snape answered him fully without much of a hassle as Elric took in his own words...the majority of his previous and, unfortunately, future students.

"...Hov much do dey uzually cost?"

Snape stopped mid-stride nearly causing Elric to tumble over him.

"Vy did you stop?" Elric complained trying to regain his balance again.

"Do you want an owl?" Snape acquired, looking over at Elric who looked rather embarrassed about it.

"Vell...I vant to get in condact vith my friends and family." Elric explained, he had his head turned towards the direction of the shop that sold owls. He unconsciously gripped the handle of his suitcase harder. "But...I do not knov hov I vould once I get to dat school."

"There are a going to be a few restrictions on what you could and could not write..."

-.-

Edward stared into a cage, his eyebrows slanted downward, and lips pursed in concentration. The owl in question seemed to be copying his expression. One would tilt their head to the side and the other would copy. This seemed to continue on for what seemed like forever.

Edward stared at the owl now with a scowl, to his amusement, the owl attempted to replicate it. With a grin, Edward leaned away from the cage and called out to the owner of the shop. "Vat kind of ovl is he?"

The owl ruffled its feathers at Edward.

"She?" Edward asked he grinned when the owl seemed to understand his words. "Vat kind of ovl is she?"

"That is a Boreal Owl..."

The Boreal Owl that Edward had asked about is about 9 inches long, has brown feathers with white and copper feathers flickered around it. It has a disk-like face with yellow eyes that gave the owl a surprised look. She is a tiny owl compared to a lot of the owls in the shop and the only one that caught Edward's attention.

-.-

In the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron Elric and Snape, along with Elric's owl sat around a table waiting for their late lunch to arrive.

"Your name is nov...Xerxes." Elric cooed into the newly named owl cage that was placed in the seat next to him. His suitcase along with a bag filled with items and a book to take care of Xerxes, along with information he would need to take care of her. Severus sat across of him with a half amused expression. It was rather amusing to see Elric get his fingers get pecked out and not learn his lesson just a moment later.

"Since you are officially going to be teaching Alchemy at Hogwarts." Snape started off to say, as Elric place his travel coat over Xerxes cage. "You are provided with your own private quarters which is already available for once the school year begins. Or would you prefer to move in immediately?"

"Er...ven is dat again?" Elric asked flexing his fingers in an attempt to regain some feeling of them.

"September 1st," Snape replied.

"Hm...hov do the students go to dis school?"

"They go by train."

"Ah...trains..." Elric mused remembering all the times he had to use a train to transverse during his journey to regain his brother's body. A lot of those times made him grumble in dismay at how 'eventful' they were. "If ve vere to go dere nov, hov vould ve get dere?"

"Two ways, floo powder or apparition."

"Vell it be alright if I go py train..." Edward asked, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach for some strange reason at the mention of the mode of transportation. He didn't even know what they are or how they get a person from point a to point b. All he needs is some normalcy at this point. "I do not dink my stomach could handle anything elze at dis point."

"Hey, it's him!"

"You're right, George!"

"Boys come back, don't run!"

Elric and Snape's heads turned to see the Weasley Twins running towards their table. Their sights focused on Elric. "Mr. Elric!"

"Fred, George, are you poth finished vith your shopping?" Elric asked as both boys stood in front of him. They were holding onto the same books he bought for them earlier.

"We are taking a break." Fred started off saying.

"Getting a quick lunch before we continue." George continued on saying.

"How much longer are."

"You going to stay here?"

"I am chust going to eat my lunch and leaffe," Elric said as a waiter came and gave him and Snape's food.

"Excuse me?"

Looking over the top of the twins, Elric saw a woman that looked similar to the twins. Their mother perhaps...

Fred and George turned around to see their mother standing behind them. They could see Charlie standing along side of their mother, and the rest of their siblings were are the other side of the pub.

"Ja?"

"Are you the one that bought the twins their books?" Mrs. Weasley asked she stared at the young man. He seemed far different than what the twins had told her. She would have assumed by their talk, which mostly compromised of a Mr. Elric being a huge bookworm, intelligent beyond comprehension, vastly knowledgeable in Alchemy and not even from the area by the sounds of it. An old age magic that the only person she knew that branch of magic is Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Weasley..." Snape stated, catching the older woman out of her thoughts.

Mrs. Weasley broke out of her thoughts and saw who was sitting with Elric. Her eyes widened at the sight of Snape. "Oh, Professor Snape, I didn't see you there."

Elric shot Snape a look which made the Potion's Master bite back a snarky remark. "This Edward Elric, he will be teaching Alchemy the upcoming year. He was the one that bought your...boys...their books."

"We told you." The twins said to their mother, then they turned their attention back to Elric. "Mr. Elric, this is our mum and that is our brother Charlie."

Elric gave him a short wave. "Hello. You must pe Fred and George's mother, and you are...Charlie right?"

"Ah yes er...Professor Elric." Charlie replied unnerved by Elric's golden colored eyes. He has seen different colored eyes but that is because a good friend of his could turn her eyes into whatever color she wanted them to be. Elric eyes seemed...different. Not in a sense of color but the emotions that range within them. Or lack of for that matter. His accent didn't help for that matter.

Elric waved him off about the title. "I do not like dat term...makes me feel like...."

Elric shook his head as his mind shifted towards memories that made him feel pissed off or a huge sense of dread. "Mr. Elric vill do for nov...Is dere zomething you need?"

"We wanted to say." Fred began.

"Thanks for buying us." George continued.

"Our books." Fred and George finished together. "We promise to study the books you got us to get into your class."

"Heh, dat inclutes all of your clazes, especially...Brofesor Snape class." Elric pointed at Snape, his nose scrunched up when he said Snape's title. "Dat zounted zo veird...pozions vill help you further on your studies in alchemy."

"Really?" Charlie, Fred, and George asked at the same time.

"Really."

-.-

"I'll come by within the week to give you your tickets to the train," Severus said as he and Edward left the Leaky Cauldron. He is helping Edward carrying Xerxes cage as Edward held onto his suitcase, Xerxes items and a paper bag that contained the blonde's dinner for that night. "If you have any more questions, write a letter and have your owl mail it to me."

"Hov vill Xerxes knov where to go precisely?" Edward asked as they crossed the street.

"It is one of the many secrets that this world holds, Mr. Elric." Snape droned.

Edward eyed him from the corner of his eye, scrutinizing him. Several moments later, Edward snorted and looked away from him. "I vill figure it out one vay or another."

Severus' lips curled back in hidden mirth. "Of course, Mr. Elric."

"Could you stop calling me dat!" Edward huffed out while he rolled his eyes. "I do not like it ven my friends calling me dat."

Severus stared at Edward momentarily before he looked away and changed the subject. "Do you have anything you need to ask before we part ways?"

"Vill my letters be monidored?" Edward asked in a low mummer that his lips barely moved as he spoke.

"As long as you do no make it obvious and to not inform anyone that could use it towards their advantage," Severus responded just as quietly. "Am I to assume you are going to tell your brother?"

"Hm..." Edward grinned weakly. "Vat vill be the rebercuzions if ve get caught?"

"Considering that he is your brother, an alchemist and part of a world where no magic exists, just like you." Severus thought over the situation in his mind. What would usually happen involves going to court, or having your mind obliterated. The current case is...different. This time, it is dealing with people that are from a country that has no trace of magic but they deal with something far different. This country, Amestris, have alchemists and it is public knowledge. From what Edward had told him, everyone knows about alchemy and it is not exactly a secret. Unlike the Magical World where everything about magic is hidden away from anyone that does not have a magical background. "Ensure he does not speak it to anyone else about this...However there is the possibility that the government will attempt to read your letters..."

"Do not vorry about dat last part." Edward grinned, a glint of mischief sparkled in his eyes.

Severus stared at Edward wondering if he should be worried for a second. "You already thought of something didn't you?"

"It is zomething dat alchemist knov and share," Edward explained to Severus. "Ve all vrite in a ferze dat ve only understand."

"What?"

Edward only laughed as he quickly picked up his pace when he saw his hotel in the distance. "Dink of alchemy as a...riddle."

Severus only shook his head as he also quickens his pace. "Are all alchemist like you?"

"Combared to all the other alchemist I knov...I am rather  **normal**...zort of..." Edward laughed.

"I am going to regret this aren't I...how normal are they?" Severus asked, deeply regretted when he saw Edward stop walking and shiver excessively.

"You do not vant to knov." Edward shivered in total fear. "Zo much sparkle..."

"Sparkle?"

"You do not vant to knov..."

-.-

**Al...**

**Winry...**

**Granny...**

**Hawkeye and Mustang...**

Edward sat at the desk that was in his hotel room writing letter after letter, to his loved ones and close friends. The letters covered about his travels so far and only sharing the bare minimum depending on who he was writing to. Some of the letters seemed straightforward or seemed like total gibberish. The only thing was, to someone with an alchemy background will know that the letter that seemed straightforward is total gibberish and the one that is gibberish is straightforward.

Edward looked over his shoulder to see the open window and the curtains are softly billowing by the wind. He had let Xerxes out for the night to allow the owl to stretch his wings and look for a quick midnight snack. Resting his chin on the palm of his left hand, Edward allowed his mind to wonder. Just how is he going to go about teaching a bunch of kids alchemy when they come from a total and different background than him. They all grew up in an environment filled with magic or not knowing about magic and alchemy. At least back in Amestris, everyone had some knowledge of what alchemy is. Here... Nope. Zip. Nada. Zilch.

Picking up the letter that is to be sent to his brother, Edward quickly wrote for some advice about said situation. On how he should go about it. If he does not find a way soon, those kids are going to end up the middle of nowhere. Only given a knife and a riddle to solve... That would only lead to problems on both sides.

'I knew I should not have agreed to this.' Edward thought dropping the pen he was using against the desk.

Plop. Plop.

Something hit the back of Edward's head and it quickly landed on the floor. Edward blinked trying to comprehend what just happened. He turned around to see Xerxes sitting on the bed staring at him and down at the floor repeatedly. Looking down, Edward saw something soft and... oh, Truth...

" _GUAH_!" Edward screamed and jumped on top of his chair in fright. " _Stupid bird, what the hell!_ "

On the floor is a small mouse staring up at Edward with wide eyes.

-.-

Several countries away...

Alphonse Elric sat crossed legged in the middle of a forest, his eyes closed, shoulders loose and a look of total concentration. Like a switch, one of his eyes cracked open looking out in a seemingly random direction. " _Hm...seems like Brother is having a good time._ "

" _What was that Alphonse-sama?_ "

" _Nothing Mei_."

-.-

" _I wonder what that idiot is doing now?_ " Winry said to herself as she works on her latest blueprints of an automail someone had ordered for her to make. Her mind did not seem to be fully into it as she kept thinking about her...fiancé. She only shook her head at the thought, Edward asking her to marry him and she agreeing to it. " _About time Edward...about time._ "

" _He better come back home in the same shape he left or I'm calling it off._ " Winry seethed under her breath, tightly holding up her trusty wrench menacingly.

-.-

" _Where is it...?_ " Granny Pinako looked through box after box inside her home. Looking for something she had packed away for safe keeping and perhaps for a future use. Said use is coming up the next spring or summer, and her only hope is that what is in the box managed to survive after so many years being away from the sunlight. " _Here it is._ "

Pinako pulled out a box that was well over her height and brought it out towards the light. With a cutter, she opened the box and attentively took out the contents of the box. A photo album, a small decorative pillow, a velvet box and finally...a white wedding dress. " _Good as new._ "

-.-

" _Sir..._ "

" _No._ "

" _Sir._ "

" _You can't make me._ "

Click.

" _Do I have to?_ "

" _Yes._ Yes _, you do._ "

Roy Mustang picked up a pen and continued off with his paperwork that was way overdue. His second in command inwardly smiled as she put away her gun and went back to doing her own paperwork. In one or more occasion, Riza would catch Roy staring at her and to ensure he would go back to his work she would pull out her gun. Needless to say, Roy still hasn't gotten the message.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian or another foreign language."_

" **Written notes or to add extra emphasize."**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Dis...is a familiar zight," Edward whispered to himself walking into the train station with a look of remembrance. In one hand he is carrying his suitcase, which is now charmed curtsey of one Severus Snape. In the other he has a tight hold of Xerxes's empty cage. The owl is out on an errand for the new professor and will not be back for who knows how long. It was September 1st at King Cross Station and the day that Edward is to hop on a train to a magical school. "Now...Vere is platform 9 3/4?"

So much had occurred in the last month of Edward's life. Finding out that magic exists, a new world, becoming a teacher and his accent has gotten better. Albeit that it is still there, just not as strong as before. Good thing too, the last thing he needed is a repeat of what happened to him. Asking for directions that ended up being the wrong place than what was asked.

There were many people pacing or running around the station trying to get to their destinations. There were a couple of families that stood out, their children were pushing trolley filled with items that belong to the said child. A trunk, a cage of some sort and other items. What made them stand out is that in some of the cages would have an owl. On the other hand, the families dress in a similar manner that Edward had seen back in Diagon Alley. Edward recognized a lot of them from his first trip to Diagon Alley too.

Without making it oblivious, Edward followed the crowd hoping to get to his destination. Which brought the Alchemist to hiding behind a pillar watching in complete shock seeing kid after kid, relative after relative disappear into a brick pillar.

Slowly and unsurely, Edward stepped away from the pillar he was hiding behind towards the one on the platform between of 9 and 10. Edward looked around to see that no one was looking at him as he approached it. Attentively he reached out and touched the brick wall. The moment his gloved hand touched the brick wall he felt a surge of energy that has Edward recoiling back in shock.

Staring at the wall and back at his hand, Edward blinked slowly as he took on what he saw and felt. Once again taking a quick glance around him, Edward proceeded to push his entire hand forward through the wall. Not once did he blink when he saw his hand going through it, all he did his concentrate and continued on.

It was only when Edward was on the other side of the wall did he have a small attack. Once again...science was thrown out the window.

Clutching his heart with his left hand, Edward mentally went through all the chemical formulas he knew in recession. Ignoring the looks that were shot his way, Edward took in a deep breath and took a deep look at the platform.

"Wow..."

-.-

To say Edward Elric was annoyed was just putting it lightly. He managed to find an empty compartment after ignoring the looks of disgust, annoyance, and confusion. The most he was already used to these types of looks for being a (former) State Alchemist. The only difference of then and now is that he is now going at it alone.

Now Edward has no one to hold him back from going berserk and the temptation is just so great now...Far too great...

At least, his not so cheerful disposition allowed Edward to keep the train compartment to himself. One look and every kid that peeked their head through would quickly shut the door and go off running. Albeit from what he heard it is going to be a long train ride.

Peck. Peck. Peck.

Edward blinked slowly hearing the pecking sound. It sounded like it was coming from the window. He looked over to see Xerxes holding a letter in her beak, fighting against the wind as she pecked at the window to get his attention. Quickly, Edward opened the window and Xerxes soared into the compartment while the Elric closed the window. "Back already?"

Xerxes dropped the letter in the seat that Edward was previously sitting at and quickly landed next to her cage. She stared at Edward with wide eyes, then at her cage, back at Edward and back at her cage. Repeating this motion until Edward opened the cage for Xerxes. "Here."

Xerxes shot him a look before she got into her cage with a humph like hoot. Edward rolled his eyes at the owl before he picked up the letter and sat back in his seat. His expression changed to recognition when he saw the familiar scrawl. "Zefferus. Vat do you need now?"

Edward opened the letter and scanned through its contents. It was instructions on what he should do once the train gets to its destination. "A carriage?"

The last tidbit of information in the letter talked about pastries Edward never heard of. Along with a short explanation of what they are. What he should and should not get, Edward wondered why Severus wrote him this.

The door slid open and an older woman popped her head in. "Anything from the trolley dear?"

Edward saw the trolley that the old lady was pushing along and his eyes widen. Now he understood what Severus wrote to him. Well, he was rather hungry...

"Give me everything dat does not have any milk in dem," Edward said reaching over towards his suitcase to get the appropriate amount of currency for the sweets.

Several minutes later, the suitcase now lighter, random sweets surrounding Edward and Xerxes. Edward picked up a small box. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans..."

Xerxes ruffled her feathers in response, a warning?

With a shrug, Edward opened the box and took out a black bean. His face scrunched up. "Leather?"

"Dirt."

"Zoap."

"Dog food."

"Glue."

"Ew... _chocolate_."

-.-

After what seemed like forever...the train ride finally came to an end. Edward stared out the open window as he watched Xerxes fly off towards the school. Without much thought, he turned around picking up his suitcase and Xerxes cage. It was time to go out and face his next adventure...teaching. His only hopes are that he won't kill or main anyone in the first month...fingers crossed.

Opening the sliding door of the train compartment, Edward peeked his head out to see students quickly leaving the train. They were all wearing their uniforms and Edward saw that the only difference a lot of them had were the color of their scarfs, crest, and other small details. The students sent him puzzled looks, sneers, and curiosity. With an eye roll, Edward closed the door behind himself and followed the crowd.

Once out of the train, Edward saw that they ended up in a small village like a community. The moonlight gave it a mystified feel to the area and he couldn't help but reminisce if his past adventures.

"Firs' years, firs' years!"

Edward looked over to see a tall man that easily over towered, Major Armstrong. Wearily, the blonde looked around looking for the carriages that were mentioned in Severus letter. What he saw made his heart clench. Tied to the carriages were creatures that seemed to come from one's nightmares.

'Filius is going to meet me by the carriages...' Rang through Edward's mind, everything else seemed to shut down

"Edward Elric!" Someone squeaked out catching Edward's attention and breaking him out of his current mental state. The blonde blinked slowly as he looked around trying to find said wizard that said his name. He had to look down to find the said wizard. "There you are!"

"Filius?" Edward said seeing the Charms Professor, his voice strained due to the emotions that swelled through him. He cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Vat are...doze?"

Filius looked over at what Edward was pointing at the creatures that were tied to the carriages. His mind went blank momentarily with two realizations, he forgot that Edward didn't have any magical background thus did not know what a Thestral was and...he could clearly see how unnerved Edward is by seeing. "They are Thestrals, don't worry they are harmless."

Edward hesitantly nodded and followed Filius towards the carriages keeping a close eye on the Thestrals. He just couldn't brush off the feeling they seemed to give off. Taking in a deep breath, Edward kept his gaze forward and towards a carriage that seemed to be the main destination. The only main issue is that the Charm Professor was stopped every other second by random students who had blue and silver mixed into their uniforms.

"Professor?" Edward cleared his throat seeing that Filius got sidetracked once more.

"I'll speak to all of you later tonight," Filius said to a couple of his students. He gave Edward an apologetic smile. "My head boy and girl wanted to ask a couple of questions."

"I...do not know vat dat is," Edward said lamely, giving an ensuring wave to Filius. "It is alright..."

With that, the two quickly got into one of the carriages. Albeit, Filius had some difficulty getting into the carriage due to his size and Edward hesitance of the Thestrals. Once it was said and done, they headed off before anyone else.

"Ven vill I know the students dat had decided to join my class?" Edward asked after taking in the sights of Hogwarts. It's majestic, Edward will give them that. As long there isn't some sort of trouble he is okay with it...for the most part.

"Your class will be an elective, volunteer basis," Filius explained to Edward who listened and nodded in confirmation. "Seeing as you are changing how it is going to be taught then what is usually taught...with a different view of how it is done."

"Of course." Edward nodded in understanding, he was not so surprised by that. From what he picked up from hanging out with Severus, his time in Diagon Alley and what Kavex had told him. A society that ensures its people have no possibility of leaving and join another society as they would not have any clue how to act in such place. Even thought Edward home country wasn't any better per say, but, at least, people from Amestris won't act like total idiots in the outside world. "Vill it be alright if I hand pick a few dat catch my inderest in teaching?"

"I suppose...you would have to ask their head of the house and go from there," Filius said taking in the question. "Or could a head of house ask you for a student to enter your class?"

"Dey could...but once dat student enters my class dey are on their own," Edward said, he unconsciously gripped his left knee and could feel his fingers scratching into his automail. "Dey must have an understanding of science, math, and comprehenzion of the vorld around dem. I know dat in your society doze subjects are not taught but dey have to learn dat in order to proceed forvard with Alchemy."

"Muggle-born's." Filius eyes seemed to brighten in some sort of realization.

"Again vith dat word." Edward shook his head.

"They are wizards or witches that come from a non-magical background." Filius explained, he began to jump in his seat. "They grew up knowing such subjects, perhaps they could have a better time understanding alchemy."

"Perhaps..." Edward shrugged unsurely, he knew what Filius had said could be true. However, they would still have the same complications as any other student in Edward's eyes. If they do not understand the true meaning of alchemy, then they will not move forward until they do. For those who have an understanding, they will proceed. Although... If they show promise and complete comprehension then maybe...just maybe they could proceed just enough. "Ve vill have to see."

-.-

Arriving closer to the school, Edward fully took in the appearance of the school. It was massive and the moonlight didn't help it's eeriness. It wasn't so much of the appearance but the presence that the school emitted. The closer he got, the more Edward felt the need to run. This actually made him grin, this will allow him to keep his guard up. The last thing he needed is to give Teacher a reason to kick his butt...or worse...Winry...

The carriage stopped in front the school gates and both occupants quickly walked out. Edward followed Filius keeping a close eye on him. He looked up when they stood in front of giant wooden doors that slowly opened just enough for the both of them to enter.

The blonde felt his the hairs of the back of his neck rise up, in an attempt to relieve some stress Edward rolled his head around.

"Is everything alright, Edward?"

"Dis place... Chust gives me the creeps." Edward replied with a shrug, he closed his eyes and once again rolled his head around in an attempt to relieve up some of the pressure. "I vill get uzed to it, dough."

"Filius, is this the new Alchemy Professor?"

Edward opened his eyes to suddenly see a tall, rather severe-looking older woman wearing emerald colored robes and is wearing a pointed witch hat. The first time that he had actually seen someone wear said headgear...How stereotypical.

Filius physically tensed nervously at the sight of the Transfiguration Professor, he quickly looked up at Edward to gauge his reaction. "Y-yes, this is Edward Elric the Alchemy Professor. Edward, this is Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration professor."

Edward visibly tensed at the mention of the woman's title. That word, the meaning that was given to him sometime earlier made him clench his teeth. He closed his eyes, tightly gripping his suitcase and Xerxes's cage. Forcibly, Edward grinned and nodded curtly. "Hello..."

Minerva gave Edward a strange stare, she looked down at Filius for some answers. Filius only shrugged his shoulders and motion for her to continue on with her previous task. "If you would excuse me...the students are expected to be here soon."

The moment that Minerva passed them, Edward entire mood shifted once more. His eyes were slanted, shoulders slouched forward and an air of tiredness surrounded him. "...Zorry...I vas not prepared to meet...dat profezor."

"If you do not mind me asking...what is it about the subject that has you...like this?" Filius voice trailed off the more he spoke and Edward's slowly shifting expression of various emotions. "I would have thought with alchemy, turning one thing to another would be the same as transfiguration."

"In your terms perhaps." Edward stated he signaled for Filius to proceed forward. "The main difference is dat in Alchemy uzing humans and animals are strictly forbidden. The Truth...Truth is a fickle ding ven it comes to it."

"Truth?" Filius said as he and Edward opened the giant wooden doors that lead to the Main Hall.

Edward was about to respond but he lost his breath at the sight of the Hall. "This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

From what supposed to be a short amount of time, seemed like it took forever for Elric. The moment he walked through those giant wooden doors to where he was currently seated at. Snape sat on his left and to his right is a timid-looking man that stuttered out every other word.

"Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Elric blinked out of his trance to look over at Snape. "Zorry, dis place is...offervhelming."

Snape did not reply immediately on that, once again, how could he blame Elric. Plus, the last thing he needed is cause Elric to create a scene although...it would be for the better. "Of course. Was it as you thought it would be?"

"The floating candles are going to take zome time getding uzed to," Edward said pointing up at the ceiling. "How do dey stay up dere?"

"Professor Flitwick c-cha-rmed th-them." The timid professor inputted.

Elric turned his attention towards the man, said main visibly flinched under his gaze. "Vo are you?"

"Q-Quirinus Qui-rrell, I t-teach Mu-muggle St-studies." Quirrell stuttered out.

"Edward Elric, alchemy," Elric said, pointing at his self with his left hand. "I am the new...Alchemy teacher."

"Al-Alchemy?" Quirrell said taken aback, he didn't actually believe that Dumbledore would find someone for the position. Then again, he wasn't able to make it to the last few facility meetings and the only thing he knew about the new Alchemy professor, is that he did not grow up with a magical background. Now to have said person in front of him, it made him wonder how could someone so young get the position of being an Alchemy Professor. "You barely look like you graduate from school?"

Instantly, Elric total mood plummeted and began to openly glare at Quirrell. Snape only shook his head at Quirrell's, choice of words. "I assure you that Mr. Elric has a vast knowledge in Alchemy...as for being a professor..."

"...I know, I know...I will try to not main, hurt, or kill any of my students." Elric rolled his eyes turning his attention back at Snape. "As long as they do not annoy me."

The large wooden doors of the Great Hall opened, coming in were second years and higher. All of them wearing their full uniforms and quickly heading towards their respective tables.

"Ve do have the weekends off, right?" Elric whispered rather loudly to Snape, who snorted in response.

"Already planning for your retirement, Mr. Elric?"

"You bet your ass I am."

"First years..."

-.-

"Do you think Mr. Elric is already here?"

"I don't know, hope so."

Fred and George Weasley walked side by side following Professor McGonagall along with the first years. When the doors of the Great Hall opened before them, their eyes widened at the sight of it. What their brothers had told them about it, gave it no justice at all. "Whoa..."

Their eyes landed on the head table and their expressions lighten seeing Elric sitting there. When Elric set his eyes on the twins, he gave a short wave and a smile of recognition. The twins waved back just as ecstatically.

"I hope we could get into his class," Fred whispered to his brother.

"Hope so too." George nodded in agreement.

-.-

"Vat...is dat." Elric watched a scraggly looking man pulling a wooden stool and what appeared to be a heavily patched cloth. He couldn't put his finger on it, but that piece of cloth just felt so familiar.

"The sorting hat." Snape murmured quietly from behind his hand. "It will sort out the students into the four different houses."

Elric stared at that hat for what seemed like forever, he just could not comprehend how this...hate could do such a thing. The blonde had to tightly grip the table to prevent himself from jumping out of the seat when he saw the hat animate itself. His quickly looked over at Snape for any sort of confirmation on what's going on. "Zefferus...vat is dat?"

"I will explain later," Snape muttered under his breathing taken note of the curious looks shot their way.

Elric humped, he looked over at the first years who were waiting anxiously as the hat sang a song. His eyebrow rose when he took in the hat's words, taking note of the words the popped out in the verse.

'Crazy old hat.' Elric only shook his head as the song kept ringing in his head, trying to decipher it. All he managed to get out of it is that great change is coming and to prepare for it. When the song ended, the Transfiguration professor came up with a scroll in hand.

That was the last thing he remembered as his eyes drooped closed and exhaustion overtook him. Screw it if it leaves a bad impression.

-.-

" _What have you gotten yourself into, Brother?_ " Alphonse Elric muttered to himself, rereading the note he had created to translate his brother's letter. He had received a letter, delivered by an owl which rang warning bells for Alphonse. The tiny bird had dropped the letter in his lap and quickly ate his breakfast before flying off to who knows where. When seeing the familiar scrawl on the letter, Alphonse ripped it open to look through the contents. A letter...a deeply coded letter... It took him a week just to crack a third of the letter and three more days to get the rest.

What Alphonse managed to decipher makes him question his brother's sanity. Severely.

Hidden magical community.

'Our' Alchemy is not like their Alchemy.

Deranged government.

Creepy old guy.

"... _Teacher?_ " Alphonse looked at the last tidbits of his notes with wide eyes. " _Brother...you cannot be serious about this! You'll kill them!_ "

" _Alphonse-sama?_ " Mei Chang walked into Alphonse room to see the Elric banging his head against his desk. " _Is everything alright?_ "

" _I hope so...I truly hope so._ "

-.-

"I welcome Edward Elric, who will be teaching Alchemy..."

Everyone in the Great Hall turned their sights on the sleeping Alchemy Professor, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. Whispers filled the entire hall wondering just what is in store for them and figure out who exactly is the new Professor. A vast majority of them, other Professor's too, only looked at Elric with looks of disbelief. He looked no older than a seventh year at the latest and at that age, the blonde should still be learning the craft. Not teaching it...

Suddenly a loud yelp distracted everybody from their own personal worlds. They turned to see Elric glaring at Snape, the latter of which kept his gaze forward.

"Was there something you wanted to say, Professor Elric?"

Elric blinked slowly as he looked over at Dumbledore who gave him that same twinkled eye smile. A same headache that came along with it came back and it brought a frown to the blonde's face. Looking away, unaware that a headache went away, Elric faced the entire hall of students. Suddenly he felt very out of place...

Clearing his voice, Elric stood up from his spot and that sparked more whispers than before. Now it had to do with how oddly he was dressed, the shade of hair and his eyes.

"Do you think he used alchemy to change it?"

"Why does he look like a muggle?"

"He looks too young."

"What's Alchemy?"

"..." Elric looked around the room, a frown etched onto his face as the whispers continued about his appearance. He looked down at Snape for any sort of advice on what he should say or do. Looking back at the students, annoyance swirled within him. Every time he attempted to say something, the whispers would overpower his own voice.

Taking in a deep breath, Elric had reached his limits. "SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Silence.

"Good." Elric cleared his throat seeing that he now had everyone's attention. "For starders...Refer to me as Mr. Elric, I vill be teaching Alchemy as the Old Man had staded...and I am already regretting taking the job."

To Be Continued...

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward stood in front of a tall wooden door that leads into his classroom on the first floor, from what Severus had told him, a shortcut to his own room that was on the same floor. Severus had pointed out this was the Alchemist classroom before the Potion's Master walked off with his students towards the dungeons with a promise of coming by later.

' _This is actually happening_.' Edward thought as he opened the door, said door creaked eerily as it slid open. The blonde grimaced at that, he made a mental note to fix that later. The classroom was pretty standard for a...magical...classroom. There were twenty-four student desks and chairs, one teacher's desk with a single chalkboard hung behind it. From where Edward stood, he was still standing by the entrance of the classroom, there was a single large clear window on the opposite wall. It allowed the moonlight to aluminate the classroom and gave it an eerie feeling. The candlelit lamps were not exactly helping either...

Leaving his suitcase and Xerxes's cage by the door, Edward wondered around the classroom deep in thought. He wondered if this was the type of classroom he would be in if he had continued on with his schooling. Continuing on going to a school instead of joining the Military, making friends, and mostly doing things kids his age. Instead of apprenticing under Teacher, doing the biggest mistake of his life, joining the military to fix said mistake and now...Edward is now teaching the very thing that changed his life for better and for worse.

Edward shrugged off his coat and tossed it on his desk, with a grin he began to rearrange the room. This went on for an hour or so before Severus and Filius walked into the classroom. The Blonde professor had rearranged the desks to circle around the classroom. Ensuring that they were not to close or far from the next desk and facing the chalkboard up front. Mentioning that, they saw Edward snoozing away in on the giant cushioned chair behind the teacher's desk.

"Do you actually believe that he will be able to access his room without a wand?" Severus whispered to Filius, the latter of which walked past Edward's desk and towards the left side of the chalkboard. Filius stood in front of the blank brick wall arm raised.

"I had it enchanted to recognize his signature," Filius said running his hand over the wall. "The other entrance is on the second floor, by his request, set to fit a puzzle."

Filius chuckled at the thought of it. "His mind is true of a Ravenclaw."

"He is more like a Slytherin," Severus remarked challengingly.

The respective Heads stared at each other challengingly, mentally debating what House Edward would have been in. If the blonde grew up as a wizard, he already showed characteristics of being a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw.

"You could feel the tenzion..."

Filius and Severus's heads snapped over to see Edward staring at them tiredly. "Vat?"

"How long were you awake?" Severus asked him with an eyebrow raised.

Edward sat up stretching his shoulders to work out the kinks. "Long enough. Is my room ready, I rather not sleep in dis chair all night?"

"If you would, Edward." Filius motioned for Edward to stand by him.

Edward brows furrowed in wonder, trying to figure out what was in store for him. He stood up and stood next to the Charms Master. He stared at the brick wall wondering if this would be similar to how he and Severus entered that magical alleyway. "Vat now?"

"I need you to knock on the wall..."

With a skeptical look, Edward raised his right hand and knocked on the brick wall. The moment his hand touched the wall he felt an impulse making his eyes widen in shock. The energy felt so similar to when he used to be able to transmute things but know...all it resulted is the bricks moving away. Once the bricks moved away it revealed a stone spiraled staircase. "Voa..."

"This is one of two ways of entering your room," Filius explained, motioning towards the spiral staircase. "For you to enter or leave through this way only requires your touch. We will deal with the other entries in the morning. Is that acceptable?"

Edward nodded in agreement at the notion. Morning sounds so much better and his mind will be able to process everything that had occurred to him since walking into the platform 9¾. Walking through brick walls...floating candles...a weird horse-like creature...creepy castle that wants him out...

"Vich floor does my room rezide in?" Edward asked taking a step toward the staircase.

"The third floor," Severus responded as he and Filius watched Edward ascend the staircase. "We will see you in the morning...to ensure you do not get lost..."

Edward stuck out his tongue out at Severus in the same moment the brick wall sprang back into place. It left the blonde in the dark. " _Stupid magic..._ "

Like a switch, torches lit up to shine Edwards path towards his path. Edward glanced back at the brick wall and then up toward the illuminated staircase. With a shrug, the Alchemy Professor wandered up the staircase as the feeling of sleep overtook everything else.

Edward didn't even pay attention to his surroundings and layout to everything around him. The moment he saw a queen sized four poster bed covered with red and black blankets, he ignored everything else and allowed himself to momentarily drop his guard to sleep.

-.-

"Heavy sleeper isn't he?"

"...Help. Me. Wake. Him. Up..."

"Really heavy sleeper."

Edward groaned as someone attempted to wake him for what seemed like forever. He groaned swatted at whatever or whoever attempted to wake him up. That only caused the annoyance to continue on with such persistence. Then...he felt his left leg being tugged, and that was a huge no-no. Years of training and wanting to ensure that part of him is kept secret, Edward eyes flew open and leaped off the bed to grab hold of the person that was pulling his leg. It took Edward several seconds to realize he grabbed hold of Severus and was about to punch him with his right arm. Severus' eyes were wide and he was finding it hard to breathe as Edward was applying all his weight onto his neck. Once the blonde realized what he was doing he quickly jumped away with a gruffly stated sorry.

Severus rubbed his neck as he stood up, glaring at Edward wondering if he should curse him or not. "We have been trying to wake you up for the past hour, Mr. Elric."

"I told you we should have just allowed him to sleep it out." Filius chuckled weakly, the tension in the air grew unpleasantly for everyone around.

"Vat time is it?" Edward yawned, he got off the bed and headed toward his suitcase. "Vere's the damn pathroom...?"

"It's over there." Filius pointed over towards one of the many doors in the room.

"Makes yourzelffes at home vile I get ready." Edward said a simple thanks as he headed towards the bathroom with his suitcase. He opened the door and entered it, leaving the door partially open just a crack. "Vhy are you here again?"

"It's morning, breakfast is going to start in an hour," Severus said after he righted himself up again and kept rubbing his neck thinking about what just happened to him.

"We need to coordinate the second entrance of this room on the third floor." Filius piped up, he saw steam escape from the bathroom.

"Ah..." Edward responded back, his voice was muffled from the running water.

Severus glanced around the room and spotted an armchair. He spared no time in taking a seat on the chair as he continued to rub his neck. "You might of as well take a seat, this is going to take a while."

Filius hesitantly glanced around and took a seat on a wooden chair. He sat rather uncomfortably as time went by. He glanced over at Severus to see the Potion Master actually seemed to relax, something the tiny professor had never seen before. Just how much has the Alchemy Professor changed Potion Professor?

-.-

Edward stared at the primary entrance to his room on the third floor, dressed in a matching black vest, trousers and leather shoes. A white button shirt with the top two buttons left unbuttoned and the sleeves cuffed at his wrist. He, Severus and Filius all are staring at a brick wall hidden away in a dimly lit corridor decorated with embroidered curtains covering all the windows. "Vat now?"

"Tell us how you prefer to access your room and we will attempt to make it happen. Since you are against the talking painting." Severus stated staring at the wall wondering just what Edward has in mind.

"Hm..." Edward continued to stare at the wondering just how he could go about it. Talking paintings, remembering a password that could easily be heard and anyone could allow inside without his knowing. He has to do something he could easily comprehend but no one else in this school. The golden blonde lips slowly twitched into a grin the more he thought about it. "How about dis..."

Filius and Severus watch as Edward pull out a piece of chalk from his breast pocket and began to write on the brick wall. It first started with a well-drawn circle, then within the circle are carefully drawn geometric shapes, words written in Latin and symbols that seemed family. Severus had seen this array from the books and notes that Edward had shown him. However, what is being written on the wall right now has him puzzled. It looked like that the words are placed in the wrong places.

"What is this?" Filius asked, looking up at Severus for some answers.

"In order for alchemy to be done, a Transmutation Circle is needed?" Severus glanced over at Edward for some sort of confirmation. Edward only looked at him from the corner of his eye and gave the Potion's Professor a nod of confirmation. "Inside the circle is specifics alchemical runes, each rune corresponds to a different form of energy. This will allow energy that is focused in the circle to be released to the alchemist desire."

"Dere..." Edward said finishing the Transmutation Circle. He took a step back to admire his work, he looked back toward the professors and pointed at the circle. "I need you to.... vateffer you do...by rearranging everything vithin the circle."

"Ah...No wonder it seemed off." Severus said fully taking in the full array of the Transmutation Circle. "Hm...How does it suppose to look like?"

"It supposed to look like this."

-.-

Edward, Filius, and Severus walked through the giant doors that lead into the Great Hall. The Golden Blonde told the other two of his adventures back his home country. Severus had heard some of the stories but his eyes would widen or raise an eyebrow at Edward's stories. Filius took in everyone that Edward is telling him. What was being told to him made him truly wonder how this country could go under the radar for so long.

"Hawkeye has the bastard right under her thumb..." Edward laughed, remembering every time Riza would discipline Roy...with her guns. "Ah...Good ti-"

"Mr. Elric!"

Edward stopped midsentence to look over to see the Weasley Twins running towards him. Both of them carrying their alchemy books and said books had multiple bookmarks stuffed into them.

"Fred? George? Everything okay?" Edward asked the moment both boys stood in front of him with questioning looks.

"We need your help." Fred started to say.

"What are the laws Equivalent Exchange..." George continued to say.

"When it comes to alchemy?"

"The books have multiple definitions..."

"Similar wording, though..."

"Yeah but different views."

Then both boys said in unison. "What is it to you?"

Edward took in the question; he mentally went through just how to answer it. He scratched his chin deep in thought. He did not take note how whispers filled the entire hall. All eyes were on them as they waited for his response.

"Equifflant Exchange is zebarated into two parts The Law of Natural Proffitence and The Law of Conzerffazion of Mass. Figure out vat doze laws is den we will talk again. Good?" Edward said, his voice strained as he attempted to not speak with too much of an accent. He wanted to be as clear as he could for this explanation. "Vat are your thoughts on Equifflant Exchange."

Fred and George looked at each other, wondering just how to go about that.

"I think that's in chapter Five in book..."

"I saw it in chapter Eight in that other book..."

The twins ran back towards the Gryffindor Table in search of their answers for the questions they were asked.

Edward looked back at Filius and Severus to see them giving him looks of amusement.

"What were you saying about being a horrible teacher?" Severus asked.

"Shut up!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.  
> A/N: Okay I have no clue what are the timetables for all the professors. When I checked online, all it showed is Harry Potter's timetable... Not really working for me. I apologize if things seem off here and there.  
> Second A/N: Edward's accent. It would vary, one moment words will have a miss-correction that shows the accent and other parts the words are correct in a different passage. Accents vary, heck my own voice varies on my mood.

 

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Are you zure you do not mind?" Edward asked Severus, matching the Potion Master's strides as they headed down towards said professor's classroom. The blonde twitched consistently the deeper they headed down into the school. He swore the school really wants him out but it's going to take much more than that to get him out...That thought made pause momentarily. Since when did he think the school as a...thing? A living thing? "Ugh...Dis school is koing to be the end of me?"

"Something the matter, Mr. Elric?" Severus asked, taking note of Edward's constant twitching and how his accent started to return in full blast.

"Dis school hades me." Edward stated evenly, he walked down a staircase along with Severus when the professor suddenly grabbed hold of Blonde's shoulders making him stop walking. Edward looked over at Severus questioningly, his eyes widen in shock when he felt the staircase move underneath them.  _"What the hell!"_

Edward clung onto Severus in complete terror as the staircase moved. Severus stared at Edward unamused by his actions but did not comment on it. When they had left Edward's room early, the staircase's did not move and neither he or Filius commented about the magical staircases. "Vat the hell is dis?"

"Magical staircases." Severus stated he pushed Edward forward once the staircase stopped moving. "Move."

Edward grumbled under his breath as he allowed Severus to push him forward. He began to mentally repeat chemical formulas in his head to calm himself down. Once they had arrived at the location, Edward couldn't help but stare at the general area they were in. "Are ve in the dungeon?"

"Yes...yes we are." Severus stated, he opened the main door that leads into his classroom. When Edward entered the classroom, his eyes widen in astonishment. Of course, he had an image in his mind about said location from Severus. But words gave no justice to what he was seeing in front of him. Severus glanced back to see Edward glancing through the cabinets with a look of wonder and astonishment. He chuckled under his breath as he turned back around and headed towards his desk. After all, the Potion's Master has to get his first of the year ready. Severus made a mental note to make a potion to cure help him with headaches.

Severus prepared for his first class and Edward looking around the classroom with curious eyes, a tranquil silence fell over them. On occasion, Severus would glance over to see what Edward is doing to ensure he is not hurting himself. On the latest glance, he saw the Blonde sitting in a stool with a book in hand. A close glance to see that said book is a book about flours and herbs, both magical and the non-magical variety.

The main entrance of the classroom opened and slowly trickled in students, all dressed in uniforms. The only differences they had are the colors of their scarves, ties, crest and the lining of their robes. One group yellow and black, the other group blue and bronze. They entered the class and quietly took their seats and took out the necessary items for that class period. A lot of them shot Edward curious looks, as they did not expect to see the Alchemy Professor in the dungeons.

Severus looked up to see that his classroom filled with Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's sixth years. At least he wasn't starting the day with first years...let alone with Gryffindor's. He saw one Hufflepuff standing awkwardly, looking at Edward's chair. Ended up said guy had taken the chair that said Hufflepuff should be using. "Elric."

Nothing...

"Elric."

Nothing...

"Mr. Elric..."

"Ko avay...I am reading..." Edward mumbled under his breath, huddling closer to the book.

"I have more books in my office." Severus stated, he did not want to get close to Edward as he was lost in his own little world. He did not want a repeat of what happened that morning. If it wasn't for his high collared robes, then people could see there is a blossoming bruise there.

Fortunately for everyone, Edward peaked over the book. When he did, he saw how the classroom is now filled with students. His brow's furrowed when he saw a Hufflepuff staring at him awkwardly. "Ven did they get here?"

"Mr. Elric...The class is about to start."

"Fine."

-.-

"Who the bloody hell is he?"

"He's the new Alchemy Professor."

"I've never seen Professor Snape so..."

"Nice? Is that the proper word to use?"

"If that would have been anyone else, Professor Snape would have given them detention or take away points."

"Just who is this bloke?"

"Vat are dey taking about." Edward whispered to Severus who was sitting at his desk. Severus resisted the urge to jump out of his seat. He was sitting at his desk after telling the Sixth years what they needed to do. After doing a couple of rounds and ensuring the brats won't blow themselves up, Severus sat down at his desk. He started to go over a list of students who he believes Edward would approve for his class. All the while Edward is in his office reading away. So that is why it came to a surprise that said guy crept up to him and whispered to him. Even if Severus could not see his face, he could tell Edward took amusement to his amusement. "Well?"

"I believe they are talking about you." Severus stated under his breath glaring at the grinning blonde.

"The usual den?" Edward snorted, he then promptly handed Severus several sheets of paper.

Severus took the sheets of paper with a raised eyebrow. Scanning through the sheets of papers, he saw that they were questions and tidbits of personal notes that Edward made for himself. "You want answers?"

"Well duh..." Edward deadpanned, he had somehow found a chair and scooted himself next to the Potions Master. "I never heard of an of deze dings, could you show me vat it is?"

Severus did not say anything as he reread the list and comparing it to the list to what he has in his inventory. There are only a few things that are not in his inventory...as said items are extremely hard to get. "This is what...this is..."

-.-

" _What the hell did that idiot get himself into this time?"_ Roy Mustang stared at his notes he created after reading a letter that Edward sent to him. He does not know if the letter should be a concern or the fact said letter was delivered by an owl. The owl had swooped in, dropped the letter on his desk, rip up his paperwork, took all of his pens, and even had the gall to poop on his head. Then finally flew off... Roy swore the owl gave him a devious look when it flew off. It is the same look that a former Fullmetal Alchemist gave him. After grueling hours of decoding the letter, Roy finally decoded the letter and even then the Flame Alchemist is still debating if he actually decoded it.  _"Magic? Wizards? Magical Alchemy? Can't you take an actual vacation without getting yourself into complications...?"_

" _Is something the matter, sir?"_ Riza Hawkeye asked, taking note of Mustang's look of complete seriousness.

" _Get me in contact with Fuhrer Grumman... That idiot did the impossible again."_

" _In what level of impossible this time?"_

" _The Elric kind."_

-.-

Edward looked up losing his previous train of thought, he swore that Mustang is going to make his life hell. With a shrug, he went back to looking through student files of potential candidates for his class. He sat on the corner of his desk, in his classroom looking through personal files of potential candidates for his class. Sitting on the actual chair behind the desk is Severus and sitting on a tall stool on the other side of the desk is Filius.

"I think that I might have to rethink mein teaching plans." Edward stated, placing a file on the desk and promptly rugged his temples in frustration. "The students that vant to take dis class, have no packground in certain subjects in order to learn it. I vould have to teach them zaid subjects and that vould require time and....  **badience**  from both sides..."

"Knowing you.... You barely have enough of it." Severus stated, glancing through a couple of files.

Edward was going to retort but stopped himself, he then shrugged in agreement. "I am actually more vorried if I end up in prison by the end of mein first teaching week. Okay...dis year is going to be a very...very...long one."

"Do you have an idea how you are going approach this?" Filius asked, looking over at Edward nervously. Even if Edward meant it as a joke, the whole bit of about ended up in prison has him on edge.

"Tests." Edward responded he began picking up multiple pieces of paper and took out a wooden pencil from his pocket. "A zimple test...

"Simple? In whose terms, Edward?"

Edward glanced over at Severus once more, he doesn't know if he should be surprised by the actual fact Severus called him by his first name or take his words in complete consideration. After all, he is dealing with students that have no prior knowledge of what Alchemy is. From the time he spent in the Magical World and what Severus told him, science is not taught in the form he knew. For the ones that grew up in in a non-magical household would also have difficulty. As they stopped their 'muggle' education to learn a magical one. Plus...Edward is considered to be a prodigy when it comes to Alchemy... He can't really compare himself to all of them. It just wouldn't be fair. "Dat is a very good question. I know a lot the vast majority of dem will not know or understand vat I will be teaching."

"Ah...A test of knowledge. To gauge to see what they know and go from there?"

"Yep..."

"Let me guess...No age requirement?" Severus asked, remembering what Edward told him about his Alchemist Examination Test.

"Nah, as long as the student has common sense den it should all be okay." Edward stated with a tight grin, his eyes did not portray the humor in his statement. Oh, common sense... If only he had any while growing up half the time. Then again, common sense tends to lead him to more trouble than anything else.

"Will that is a good idea though?" Filius asked. "About not having age restrictions. I know you started at a young age and done quite a few things, but... students here are..."

"The test vill show me what they know, vat they belieffe and how much they dezire to learn Alchemy." Edward explained to Filius, his shoulders sagged slightly and turned his attention out the window. "Depending how much they know, then I will teach them from that point."

"Now you have to tell Pomona and Minerva of this."

"Eh..."

-.-

"Hufflebuff... Hufflebuff... Hufflebuff..." Edward muttered under his breath, he headed down to the greenhouses. After his time with Severus and Filius, they pointed their way to Pomona Sprout classroom. Just filling him enough of information about the professor and attributes of a Hufflepuff. Edward couldn't help but think of his brother. "Hufflebuff."

Standing in front of the greenhouse, Edward debated to if he should get in. He doesn't know if the Professor is in the middle of a class. Taking in a deep breath, Edward knocked curtly against the door before opening the door and peeked his head into the greenhouse. His eyes widen at the sight of the different variety of plants in the building. He could recognize a very few from the book Severus let him borrow to read. Whispers broke him out of his musings, he turned his head to see that the greenhouse filled with first years, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's by the looks of it. The reason he knows they are first years because Fred and George are there...both of them wearing big fluffy earmuffs. Thinking about it, everyone was wearing earmuffs. Looking at the Professor, who was giving him a look of surprise and attempting to signal him frantically.

Edward did not understand what Pomona was trying to communicate with him. It wasn't until one of the students pulled out a freakish looking plant from one of the pots and it started to scream. All the students either filched due to the crying the plant thing was doing, looked completely aghast or with fascination. No one had taken note of the Alchemy Professor has passed out due to the high pitch deathlike scream.

'So that is why she warning me about...'

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _My ears... My head... What the hell happened?"_ Edward muttered his breath, his brain screaming out in pain at the constant ringing

"He's waking up."

"About time."

"At least he wasn't sent to a complete coma."

"Was that necessary to say?"

"What? You do know it's true."

"Boys...."

"Sorry Professor..."

Reluctantly, Edward opened an eye to see Severus, Fred, George, Pomona and an unfamiliar woman he never seen before. They were all standing around the cot he rested on. With a groan, Edward closed his open eye and pulled a thin sheet over his head. He paused when he felt that he was no longer wearing his shoes. Swiftly, the golden Blonde shot up and lifted the sheets up. Letting out a sigh of relief, Edward was glad to see that he was still wearing a pair of thick socks. That was one secret he was not ready to tell anyone yet. Always wearing socks to hide his automail leg and to not ruin his good shoes far too quickly.  _"Truth..."_

"Vat the hell vas dat ding!" Edward grumbled out, rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

"Mandragora." Pomona said she looked at Edward with complete sympathy.

"It's also called Mandrake." Fred added in.

"It let out screams that could either kill or knock out any person." George continued off after his brother.

"Great..." Edward muttered under his breath, he remembers reading that name in one of the many books that belong to Severus. He mentally went through what exactly he read about the plant along with the picture of it. The pictures he saw in the books and that single moment seeing Pomona pulling out a baby-plant like thing. "Hov long have I been out?"

"Little over a day, it's now lunch time." Severus stated, he walked towards the small table next to Edward's cot. On the table is a pitcher of water and a glass. "Do not worry about informing the other Heads. That has been taken care of by Professor Flitwick and myself."

"Dank you..." Edward thanked Severus and took the glass of water that the Potions Professor had offered him.

"It was also approved by the headmaster." Severus stated and this prompted Edward to spew out his water in shock. Without much motivation, Severus handed Edward a cloth napkin and slapped the blonde on the back. "Don't die now..."

"Shut up!" Edward coughed out, glaring at Severus from the corner of his eye. "Who blabbed?"

"...When we mentioned this to Professor McGonagall, she quickly went off to inform Professor Dumbledore."

"Vat did he say about it?"

"He finds it enlightening how anyone and everyone as an opportunity to attempt alchemy."

"Hah..." Edward snorted under his breath at that notion. He slowly sipped his glass of water as water, his eyes became distant as many memories ran through his mind. Many of them made his growl out the next couple of words. "Dere are people are dere that have no business learning alchemy."

The twins actually huddled together, taking a nervous step back. In the short time, they knew Edward; they never saw this side of him. Dark, menacing, and right down scary. Nothing like the easy-going, light-hearted, and bamboozling professor they have become to know.

Edward saw Fred and George taking a step back away from him. He blinked several times in confusion, his entire expression shifted from confusion to understanding. Then in complete 360, his entire persona shifted to one of foreboding to complete comical amusement to everyone around. When he tried to wave his hands in front of him he has spilled his water all over, get entangled in the thin white sheet that was covering him and tumble over the cot. There was a loud smack that rang out when Edward's head hit the marble floor.

Silence. Complete silence.

"Mr. Elric!"

"Edward!"

"Professor Elric!"

Edward groaned out in pain and responding to everyone that called out to him. He felt two people helping him up and back onto the cot. Someone had taken the now empty glass from his hand and took away the sheet from him. Now all that is left is a throbbing headache. This one injury was nothing compared to his many past injuries. However, at that moment he had allowed his guard down due to the pain, the weird presence that surrounded the school suddenly felt like it was attacking him. Like it was messing with his mind, making him see things differently and change his mindset. Taking in a deep breath, Edward pushed out that presence that was attacking his mind. Oh, how it felt all the times he had met Truth and feeling extremely annoyed by it. " _Stupid school that hates me..._ "

Someone had firmly placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and that seemed to help him through that funk. His vision cleared up and he no longer felt the need to strangle something. Looking up he saw that it was Severus that placed his hand on his shoulder. "I think this school hates me..."

"What makes you think it hates you, Mr. Elric?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow upward questioningly.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

"You did?"

"Stop dat."

"Stop what?"

"Dat!"

"That?"

A loud cough interrupted the upscaling argument, everyone turned to see Minerva McGonagall standing a good way from everyone. She sent a pointed look at the twins; the twins glanced at each other before they said their goodbyes and quickly scurried off.

"Fred! George!" Edward called out after the Weasley Twins. Both boys turned around to look at the Alchemy professor. "Continue with your studies, there might be a chance you could get into my class this year."

The way the twin's eyes brighten and their smiles made Edward grin at them. "If you only pass a test."

"Come on, Mr. Elric."

"A test!"

"Go study!" Edward yelled out the boys before they ran off after getting another look from their Head of House. The Golden Blonde glanced over at said Head of House with a frown. "Vat?"

Minerva expression frown deepened, looking like she wanted to say something to Edward but turned her gaze over to Severus. "A word? In private."

Severus glanced over at Edward, who actually looked relieved for not having to speak with the woman. Edward shrugged and went back to lying on the cot, wincing when his head hit the stiff pillow. "Ow."

Severus snorted, which earned him a glare from Edward before he followed Minerva out of the Hospital Wing. Once the loud audible click that signified that both professors had left the room, leaving Edward, Pomona, and Poppy alone in the Wing.

"I think she does not like me all that much..."

-.-

Severus slowly blinked at the Transfiguration Professor as she stared back at him with questioning eyes. She has just expressed her excessive worry about Edward being a legitimate Professor, or even allowed in the school for that matter. Only for the fact, Edward is a  _Muggle_  in all ways and other reasons she managed to sprout out. The main point she will not let go is Edward not being a wizard. He didn't want to remember the argument they had over the laws that were broken.

"In all honesty, Severus...this is something you would never do. I haven't seen you this  _friendly_ with anyone since..." Minerva caught herself out before she uttered a certain someone's name. She looked at Severus face to gauge his reaction, to only see her fellow professor calmly picking up the cup of tea that she had placed in front of him earlier. It wasn't the type of calm that could be described as the  _calm before the storm_. If anything he looked resigned to the simple fact that Severus actually has a friend. "Severus...?"

"We have a similar taste in humor." Severus shrugged not denying what was said to him. Severus sense of humor, or sense of offending people, Edward doesn't take it to heart. If anything, he knows how to turn the tables against Severus. Edward doesn't take crap from anyone and they could have intellectual conversations, even if it sounds more like they bickering with each other. Although Edward has his idiotic moments, he has his moments that even surprise Severus to a high degree. The main one is that Dumbledore cannot control Edward like he has too many others. "And... There is more than what meets the eye for this so-called  _Alchemist..._ "

This caught Minerva's attention, she signaled for Severus to continue on talking.

"He comes from a country that no Wizard has ever heard or been too. A place where only Alchemy is the norm and public knowledge... How is it that someone you consider to be a full-blooded Muggle, able to see Diagon Alley or let alone enter Hogwarts without any sort of magical help?" Severus allowed his words to sink in. These are questions that even have himself questioning Edward own background. Not even his background but the place where Edward hails from. Amestris. "This world has far more secrets than what we originally anticipated..."

"I had assumed Albus did something to help him..."

"No, Mr. Elric may not be capable of doing magic, but what he knows and does, defies what we everything we know as a whole."

-.-

"Achoo!" Edward sneezed out loud, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand. He glanced around the corner hoping to see no one. Seeing that no one was there, he quickly took the hallway hoping to find Severus or Filius. He was lost and had no clue how to return to his classroom or room in general. After managing of escaping Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye, Edward made his escape. Magic or not, a doctor is a doctor. " _Where am I now?_ "

After thirty minutes of walking around, getting lost on the constantly moving staircases, Edward was nowhere near where he needed to be. " _I need a flipping map!_   _This place is impossible._ "

Edward stuffed his hands into his pockets and decided he might as well continue on, there was no point figuring out the school. He did not need a headache he already has to grow. With not much on his mind, the Alchemy Professor allowed his eyes to wander around taking everything in. He made it a point to ignore the moving and talking paintings. If he allowed his mind to focus on them, it would lead to unnecessary complications. " _Now where to go..._ "

-.-

" _Here I thought we would avoid them..._ " Führer Grumman mused, looking over the letter that Mustang received from Elric. Mustang stood in front of his desk, his expression serious. " _How is it when something happens of this level occurs, you somehow get sucked into it?"_

" _To be honest... I have been asking myself that same question for years._ " Mustang stated, mentally cursing Elric penchant for getting in trouble. Here he thought the golden blonde would learn and stay out of trouble. But no... If anything that the idiot managed to get him into is something they never would have anticipated happening. To get in contact with a world that as no complete power over them and of course everyone's favorite, saving a country from complete destruction. 'Even with the evils of the Transmutation Circle, it did provide us protection from that side of the world.'

" _Do you want to bring him back?_ "

" _No, it would be a matter of time before this would happen. Keep this to yourself and maintain contact with Colonel Elric about this._ "

" _Understood._ "

"... _Tell more about this owl of his...?_ "

-.-

" _How did I end up here?_ " Edward said to himself, he had somehow ended up on the rooftop of one of the tallest tower of the school. He had thought if he got on the roof he could have a better insight of where he was. Well, that did not work out well as the first thought of it in his head. " _How do I get back down now?_ "

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Where is Professor Elric?"

"Isn't he in the Medical Wing?"

"He escaped."

"Then where is he now?"

"What happened to him...?" Severus muttered under his breath, he walked at a high pace looking for Edward to no avail. Alchemy classroom, nothing. Edward's room, nothing. Potions classroom, nothing. Great Hall, nothing. Greenhouse, nothing. There is no point searching in the Medical wing, Edward made it a point to leave that place. Now he is at a complete blank at where he should look next. The last thing Severus needed is to find Edward dead. That will not be good for anyone.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Severus stopped mid-stride, he looked over his shoulder to see a familiar owl pecking at the window repeatedly. Glancing around to see that no one was around, he reached over to open the window and Xerxes rammed herself onto him. Severus grimaced, he grabbed hold of the owl and held her at an arms distance. "What?"

Xerxes hooted repeatedly and giving Severus a panic look. She kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp and this only caused the Potions Professor to tighten his grasp. "Do you know where Edward is?"

Xerxes gave him a deadpanned look, almost saying 'duh'. Severus ignored that look and allows the owl to pull him along the School. While they are doing this, Severus glared at anyone that saw him following Xerxes. The last thing he needed is whispers that included about him. After what seemed like forever, Xerxes led him to an open window. Silently praying that he won't see Edward had fallen out the window and see his mangled body down below. That will ruin his day.

"Hello... Someone... Help me..."

"Oh great..."

-.-

"Shut up..."

"Excuse me?"

"Not you, Xerxes. She is laughing at me." Edward said, glaring down at his owl that made herself cozy in his arms. Xerxes actual gave him smug looks every time Edward looked down at her. "Stop zat!"

"You did manage to get yourself stuck on a roof." Severus stated not even bothering to hide his smirk.

"I got lost, dammit!"

"How in the world did you even end up on the roof?"

"...I haffe no idea..."

"...the roof..."

"Shut up."

"Who? Me or Xerxes?"

"The both of you!" Edward shouted back, he then started to rumble on under his breath. He felt everyone was out to get him; then again, this wasn't new to him. He did have it coming to him, for managing to get stuck on a roof. Edward glanced back at Severus curiously. "Hey...Hey...Hey!"

"What...?" Severus slowly looked over at Edward with a defeated expression.

"What did zat kooky lady want?" Edward asked him, wanting to know what had occurred earlier. Judging by Severus expression it did not seem good at all. "Vell?"

"In all honesty... She does not like you." Severus stated bluntly, he grabbed hold of Edward's arm to pull on a flight of stairs before it moved away. Edward snorted in response that was not new to him. There is a long list of humans that hate him, emphasize the word human. The only problem was that he had not spoken to the woman long enough to piss her off. The Golden Blonde allowed the Greasy Blacked haired man to pull him along. He already got lost once and he did not want that to happen again. "Are you hungry?"

Severus response is Edward's stomach growling loudly answering for him.

-.-

"Vat are zey?"

"They are called House-elves." Severus explained, he sat on a stool while eating a scone and drinking tea. He watched Edward and Xerxes be completely surrounded by the Hogwarts House-Elves and being offered by random foods. Edward looked completely at odds at the House-Elves, he had never seen them before or heard about them. He did not know how to feel about them, it went against everything he knew. In the same time, they looked extremely happy, well cared of and even Severus is polite to them. Plus they make great food...

"Should I be vorried about them?" Edward asked, he gulped down a long glass of apple juice and resumed eating a large plate of random foods. A random House-Elf pulled on his pant's leg to get his attention, Edward glanced down to see it offering him a slice of apple pie. Edward stopped eating altogether to start at the slice of apple pie. Apple pie... The House-Elf trembling thinking it did wrong. The Golden Blonde slowly took the pie and stared at it. It smelled just like Winry's apple pie. It reminded him of home. Picking up his fork, Edward took a chunk out of the pie and brought it up to his mouth. It even tasted like it too.

"Edward?" Severus called out, he swore he saw tears running down Edward's eyes. It only got worse as he continued to eat the apple pie.

"I need to vrite a letter to my fiancé..." Edward muffled out. "Zis reminds me of her."

"You are engaged?"

"...Did I not tell you? No...eh. Could I get more pie? Please?"

-.-

Edward shifted nervously in his spot, he stood in front of his desk as the current heads and headmaster of Hogwarts stood before him. They all know why they are there, it was just a confirmation and answers if they need any. Fortunately for him, Severus and Filius had explained things for him. At least the idea was confirmed by the bearded old man, but the main issue is seeing how they all feel about it. It was obvious the Kooky mean looking lady is against it, Pomona seemed hesitant but willing, and everyone else seemed to be on board with it.

"They take a test from zere I vill determine if they are zuitable to take my class." Edward rubbed his forehead with his right arm.

"What type of test?" Pomona asked curiously. "What material will it contained?"

"When I took an exam to become a State Alchemist, I had to take a vritten test zat showed a high level of altitude in alchemy, a psychological evaluation, and a practical examination..." Edward continued to rub his forehead remembering when he took the test. He knew that doing anything that is remotely close to that is useless. "That was a just Government Military Test. Do not even get me started vat my Teacher did to me."

"What did she have you do?" Dumbledore asked.

"...She dump me in a small island vith only the clothes on my back and a knife. I had to survive and ansver a riddle. If I had not ansvered the riddle correctly then she vould not have accepted me as a student." Edward deadpanned. "What I plan to do is making it easier for your students to take but it vill not be easy either."

"Was this the woman that nearly sent you into a coma after you joined said Military?"

"...Yes..." Edward shivered visibly, the only thing he remembered that day is pain, pain, and more pain.

"What will be the requirements?" Minerva asked briskly.

"Anyone is welcomed to take the test, although I prefer them if they have a basic understanding of Science to make things easier for them to understand what is being taught to them. Even then, as long as they understand how the world works...then they might have a chance to get into my class." The way that Edward spoke had everyone in complete awe. He spoke in a crisp tone and hardly a single tract of his Amestrian accent. Then whatever respect they had for Edward went down by his next set of words. "It vill also help me separate the idiots from the imbeciles."

-.-

_**Alchemy Exam** _

_**Contact your Head of House for further questions...** _

...

...

...

...

_**To take the exam, inform your Head of House or Mr. Edward Elric.** _

_**-Edward Elric** _

Fred and George Weasley looked at the announcement that was placed in the Gryffindor Common Room. Their eyes widen in amazement, the announcement states how anyone was welcomed to take the test. Along with that, it stated how Mr. Elric could kick out anyone if he finds said person unqualified to learn Alchemy. They remembered what Mr. Elric stated back in the Medical Wing, this only reinforced what he stated. Mr. Elric is making sure to take all the necessary precautions for everyone's safety.

"Should we go find Professor McGonagall?"

"What if we find Mr. Elric first?"

"Whoever we find first."

With that, the Twins ran out of the Common Room to go look for one of the said adults to take the exam. It was breakfast time and they should find them in the Great Hall. Hopefully. Far as they knew, Mr. Elric is still in the Medical Wing resting. It seemed like they were not the only ones with that train of thought. Many of their fellow students wanted to take that class.

-.-

Severus and Edward stared at each other unblinkingly, standing at the main entrance of Edward's room. Severus glanced upon Edward's head to see Xerxes resting on top of his head. He would have thought the Owl would have gone back to Owlery, apparently, he was wrong. "Elric."

"Snape."

"Hoot!"

Severus glanced back up at Xerxes. "Xerxes."

"Hoot."

"Breakfast, Edward?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Breakfast." Edward agreed, he nodded at Severus to lead the way. Like before, he did not want to get lost. "Did you put up the announcement?"

"Yes, do not be surprised if you get mobbed about it." Severus responded guiding Edward down towards the Main Hall. "I already had several students ask me about it."

"Vat are your opinions on them?"

"...I would not be surprised if you end up kicking them out within the first half hour."

"Dat bad?'

"Yes. Yes, they are."

-.-

"But Professor, we know we could do this!"

"Mr. Elric expects us to take the test!"

"I just do not believe you two are capable or old enough to take the class." McGonagall attempted to persuade the Weasley boys to not pursue to take Alchemy. She would have expected older students to take the class but not first years for that matter. "...What do you mean he expects you to take the test?"

"Mr. Elric bought us books on the subject." Fred started off.

"He told us if we studied we would have the opportunity to learn Alchemy." George continued on.

"We can do this!"

McGonagall rubbed her forehead, the Weasley Twins were not the first, first years to ask to take the Alchemy Exam. In reality, she does not even believe in Alchemy, especially if it is taught by a Muggle. Will that subject actually help in the long run? Not only that, she did not want any of them to end up being disappointed for not getting into the class, it will just end badly. She does not want to get anyone's hopes up. "Boys..."

"We can do this."

"I do not believe you two have what it takes for this class."

"Excuze me? Vat does zat zuboze to mean?" A familiar but clearly frustrated stated, accent coming back in full blast. "Vat makes you zay zat? Vo knows? Zey might end up petder zan I?"

McGonagall turned around to see a furious Elric marching up towards her. Snape trailed along but maintaining a safe distance away from the furious Elric.

"Mr. Elric, I am just looking out for them." McGonagall responded, standing her ground against the Alchemy Professor. "They are still young a-"

"I starded to learn to do alchemy ven I vas apout four or fiffe." Elric deadpanned. "Remember ven I zaid last night about the Alchemy Exam I took back in my home country?"

"Yes...What does this have to do with anything?"

"It did not haffe a age requirement, as it vas too difficult to take zat hardly anyone pazed nov a days. I pazed ven i vas tvelffe." Elric resisted the urge to smash something. He took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Unbeknownst to them, Snape had steered the Weasley Twins out of the way. After taking another deep breath, Edward mauled over his next set of words. His voice came out clearer. "It is better to try and giffen a chance to try. If zey fail, zey fail. On their terms. Not yours, theirs."

-.-

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes...?"

"Why did Mr. Elric have an owl on his head?"

"...She made a nest there..."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"...You want me to get you a stand?"

"Hoot!"

"Fine."

-.-

Edward resisted the urge to slam his head against his desk. After looking through several applications, he decided it was not worth his time. Everyone will be getting the same test and be tested equally. Now that decision was the easy part, now the hard part is creating the test. What many would have perceived it to be easy to create, that depends on who you are asking. Edward keeps remembering that exam he took when he became a State Alchemist. If he was dealing with kids from Amestris, he would expect each one of them to know the basics and understanding of Alchemy it would be no problem. No, he was dealing with brats that have no knowledge of what Alchemy is or even common sense for that matter.

The test will have to be basic, far more basic than Edward wanted it to be. But still easy enough for people to understand and pass. What worries Edward more is that the test could still be difficult for the students to understand. After all, he is dealing with kids that have no formal training in learning Alchemy.

" _This is going to be a disaster._ " Edward muttered under his breath, he stood up and stretched his arms out. Xerxes, who was perched on a coat rack, quickly flew over and landed on Edward's head with a soft hoot. The Golden Blonde reached up and nudged the owl absentmindedly as he walked towards the entrance that leads up to his room. The moment that Edward placed his hand against the brick wall, the bricks started to shift and move away to allow him through. " _To bad, I can't leave them all on a deserted island for a month._ "

Once Edward was back in his room, he headed toward a leather chair that was placed in the corner of the room next to a couple of bookcases. Xerxes, in turn, flew off towards her cage, which was on the other side of the room. She watched Edward plop himself on the leather chair and look up at the ceiling with a vacant expression. This wasn't new, he has been doing that a lot lately and it got worse every time it seemed like the human was down on his luck or on his wits ends with humanity. After looking at the ceiling with that expression for what seemed like forever, he should now be picking up a book that is in a night table next to Edward. The same book every time. There were times that he treated the book like it was invaluable and precious, while other times he treated it as if a curse or an abomination.

'Shitty father...' Edward thought, reading the book his father had wrote. It was, begrudgingly, a respectable book about Alchemy. Everything that is needed to know about the subject and so much more. Unknown to him, Xerxes suddenly flew out his room through an open window.

-.-

" _How am I going to send him all of this?_ " Alphonse Elric said to himself, standing in front of a Xingese style trunk that is filled with notes, books and everything else Edward had asked him for. Now gathering all those items was the easy part, the hard part is getting said items to him. He hasn't seen the owl, which sent him the letter from his brother. Even if with the owl, it would nearly impossible for it to carry it to who knows where. With a sigh, Alphonse walked over towards his desk, he needed to write a letter and wait for that owl to come back.

-.-

Today is the big day that everyone came to anticipate. The day to take the Alchemy Exam, it has been over a week since its announcement and students asking, begging or even demanding to take said exam. Now it was time to take said exam, to see if they are able to learn the Ancient Art that is called Alchemy.

For one second-year Hufflepuff, he sat with his fellow second years from all four houses. Everyone that had signed up to take the exam were separated by year and are in different classrooms. They had a total of 90 minutes to finish the test or get as much as they could get done with. He watched the Alchemy Professor hand out the test on paper he had never seen before. It wasn't writing on a scroll and on the corner of the papers is something metallic which held them together. A muggle thing? He had heard rumors that Professor Elric is a muggle, maybe this was a muggle thing. Along with the exam, he also gave out a wooden stick stating it was a pencil. A device that is used to write with and on the other end of the pencil is something pink which could erase your writing!

Taking in a deep breath, the Hufflepuff wrote his name on the top right corner of the exam, as instructed before he glanced through it. What he read caused him to tilt his head side to side, scratch said head and mentally wonder if he even could answer any of them. Some of them were like the following...

**Which is heavier, a kilogram of bricks or a kilogram of feathers?**

**A little girl kicks a ball. It goes 10 feet and comes back to her. How is this possible?**

**If you were to put a coin into an empty bottle and then insert a cork into the neck, how could you remove the coin without taking out the cork or breaking the bottle?**

Questions that has the Hufflepuff thinking outside the box, at first they appear simple and straightforward. However, the more the look at them, there is more than what meets the eye. Those are however the easier ones. The next set is giving him a headache, never in his life had he seen this before...

**Name the following elements:**

**H**

**K**

**C**

**O**

**Fe**

**Complete the following equation:**

**_CO2 + _H20 (equals) _C6H12O6 + _O2**

Never in his life has he ever seen such things. With a shake of his head, the Hufflepuff continued looking through the packet hoping to see something familiar. There were two more questions after that. The first one has him wondering how he should answer it.

**All is one, one is all.**

Then the final question, the easiest one by far.

**Tell me why you wish to learn Alchemy. (Note, this counts and if you lie, I have military experience to make you suffer!)**

The part that was written next to the question has the Hufflepuff gulp nervously. That quickly went away when he saw there was more written on the back of the final page of the paper.

**From Minerva: He will not make you suffer. I will remove you from his class if such an event occurs.**

**From Edward: Shut UP!**

**From Severus: Mr. Elric is entitled to make the students suffer in the time it takes you to remove the said student from his class, Professor McGonagall.**

**From Edward: HA!**

**From Severus: Likewise, Mr. Elric may not do any lasting damage that Madame Promrey cannot reverse overnight.**

**From Minerva: Justice...**

**From Edward: Whose side are you on!**

**From Severus: The side that allows me the most enjoyment within the parameters of the school.**

**From Edward: Meaning?**

**From Severus: My own.**

**From Edward: ...I knew we were going to get along just right.**

**From Minerva: I'm surrounded by children.**

**From Severus: Of course. You are an instructor.**

**From Edward: HA!**

**From Minerva: Don't encourage him.**

**From Edward: I don't need encouragement!**

**From Severus: Agreed. Mr. Elric's enthusiasm is entirely his own.**

**From Minerva: -.-**

It appeared the three professors were arguing on the original copy of the exam and it was copied out on every exam. This did not help the Hufflepuff, not one bit. If anything, he stood up from his seat and speed walked towards the Alchemy Professor's desk. He placed the unanswered test on the desk before dashing off in complete freight.

Edward watched the young boy with an eyebrow raised wondering what got into him. With a snort, he reached over towards the exam to see who it was.

"Cedric Diggory?  _Hm, he didn't write anything. Less trouble for me then._ "

-.-

"Hm...?" Fred chewed on the eraser of the pencil he was given for the test. He was taking his time answering the questions to the best of his abilities. The questions were pretty much straightforward; he wondered why Mr. Elric placed them in the test. It was the last question that got him to stomp. An idea struck him and he began to answer that last question.

**I want to be given a chance to learn something new with my twin brother...and perfect our pranks.**

On the other side of the classroom, George wrote a similar response to the last question. It was all about the pranks and how to perfect them. If Mr. Elric wanted the truth then he is going to get it.

-.-

Alphonse held Xerxes in his hands examining her at every angle. He wondered how the little owl could transverse long distances and know just where to go. Xerxes seemed not to mind, she made a type of almost purring type of noise, content especially flying through the harsh desert. " _Do you know where Big Brother is?_ "

Xerxes gave Alphonse a look that did not settle well for the Alchemist. It reminded of the same look Edward would always give him before he did something devious or idiotic. It is usually a combination of both. " _Big Brother always complains that I shouldn't have a pet, but here you are._ "

"Hoot, hoot, hoot." Xerxes huffed out smugly.

" _Did you just mock me?_ "

"Hoot."

" _You did!_ "

To be continued...

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Nope."

"Nope.."

"Nope..."

"Nope...."

"Nope....."

"...Ac...nope."

Edward sat behind his desk in his classroom, looking through all the exams to see who has what it takes to learn Alchemy. So far well over half of the students that took the exam, have failed the exam. The main reason is the lack of common sense and second reason has to do with their reason for wanting to learn Alchemy. Along with that, he wasn't even grading them excessively. Even then, the vast majority of the students that took the test are complete and utter idiots that lack common sense.

Grumbling under his breath at the lack of potential of magical students, Edward continued grading ignoring everything around him. He did not even see or even sense that Xerxes had swooped into the classroom. Xerxes dropped a letter on top of Edward's desk and landed on a wooden perch that was now placed on the corner of the Alchemy's teacher desk. The tiny owl looked at Edward to see him not paying attention to her.

"Hoot."

No reaction from the Golden Blonde.

"Hoot!" Xerxes hooted louder, but still no reaction. Almost as if grumbling, Xerxes jumped off her perch and waddled around the table. She now facing Edward and still nothing, she glanced down and saw her human's attention is completely entrapped on a piece paper. The wheels in her mind started to spin rapidly before a sneaky hoot escaped her beak. That sneaky hoot did caught Edward's attention, it actually sent a shiver down his spine. His eyes narrowed down at Xerxes who was now looking at him innocently.

"Hoot."

"... _What?_ " Edward deadpanned, without saying anything Xerxes grabbed the exam he was grading and flew off with it. " _Hey! Give that back!_ "

Xerxes let out a muffled out hoot while flying across the classroom with the exam in her beck.

" _At least take one of the failed ones, that one is actually a good one!_ " Edward yelled after Xerxes, chasing around the owl around his classroom.

"Hoot!"

" _Don't curse at me!_ "

"Hoot!"

" _Shut up!_ "

After what seemed like forever, Edward finally managed to retrieve the exam back in one ripped up piece. Edward went back to his desk to continue on grading. When he sat back down, it was when he saw the letter. He immediately picked up the letter and ripped it open. The contents of the letter made him furrow his eyebrow deep in thought.

'I knew using owls for mail was a bad idea.' Edward thought, rereading the letter. His brother had sent him the letter in code and it only took him a moment to crack the code. Now he has to figure something out to get someone over to Xing to retrieve the items fro him. Then a memory popped back into his mind, remembering the time that Severus had trunk everything into something so small. Something about a charm... Filius does charms... Now he has to talk to the old headmaster about this. 'Great...Now I have to talk to that old goa-"

Rip~

".... _I swear if that was another exam..._ "

"Hoot!"

" _Dammit, Xerxes!_ "

-.-

Mustang rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ward off an upcoming headache. Weirdly enough, the upcoming headache wasn't caused by paperwork or Elric induced. The main origin of this headache is starting at the back of his eyes and that eerily sadistic laugh keeps ringing in the back of his head. Said laugh keeps ringing in his mind every time...  _Truth_... finds something he does, amusing. The pain will start up at the back of his eyes then slowly cause his vision to blur and the pain becomes worse. This all started when he regains his vision with the philosopher stone. Mustang swore this was part of the deal, the deal that he had done to see Truth. A headache will suddenly stop in exactly 16 minutes then everything will be back to normal. It was a consistent cycle that will happen at random times. It was just a small price to pay for what had occurred to get him in that position.

Mustang let out an irritated sigh, this headache would not compare to the ones that will come about when he goes out to look for Elric. Too much was said in the recent letter and things needed to be cleared up before anything could proceed on their own end.

-.-

"You have a younger brother?"

"Does he also do alchemy?"

Elric stood in Dumbledore's office, he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes and walk out of there. He had just informed the Headmaster and all of the respective Heads, to his current problem. It appeared the most of them are more interested in his brother than anything else. After all, as they stated, Elric hardly talked about his home life unless it had to do with his Alchemy training. Now they know the Golden Blonde has a younger brother who also knows Alchemy and is just as competent as himself. The only one that seemed to like that news is Dumbledore, much to Elric's irritation.

"And...where is your brother, at this moment?"

Elric shot Snape a grateful look at the change of subject. "Xing. He headed out East vile I came to the vest of our home country. Al is... staying with a neutral friend of ours."

"Xing?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes seemed to dull momentarily taking in the name of the country. The country doesn't have a magical government, which caused many witches and wizards to not go to Xing. The reason behind that had to do with a past emperor making a point to not have a Wizarding Government...but that's a whole other story. "Your brother went to Xing to learn Alchemy?"

"No." Elric deadpanned. "He went to Xing to learn Alkahestry."

Elric didn't bother to answer any questions that were thrown his way about Alkahestry. For one, he only knew tidbits about it and the other reason is that the only piece of information he would give for now. It was enough information to get them all to help him magically without exactly breaking any laws per se. "I have informed my brother of my vereabouts."

"You told him about us? The Wizarding World?" McGonagall eyes nearly popped out of her head, a look of complete of disbelief.

"My brother is also an alchemist, just like I am... _only different_..." Elric muttered the last part under his breath. "Dere are several different types of alchemists in Xing, it is the norm there. Magic...I have to talk to that idiotic Emperor about that...Al mentioned something about dat..."

Everyone in the room listened to Elric mumble under his breath about how annoying the Emperor of Xing is. This made them wonder about the country and the supposed man who is in charge of the said country. Now if Elric did personally know the Emperor of another county, a country where magic isn't exactly practiced in from everyone's accounts, this could be a huge opportunity. However...this means of getting the Ministry involved...

"I just need someone to go over dere and retrieve the items my brother had gathered for my classes..." Elric stated, he needed to go back and finish grading the exams, set a schedule for his classes and creating an outline of what he needed to teach his students. The last part will take a while seeing as he needed to start from scratch for many of the students.

"How do you know if Magic will work there?" Sprout asked.

"It should...I think...That's vat Alphonse told me."

-.-

" _Yeah, Magic is known but not really talked about..._ " Ling responded to Alphonse questions about the so-called Magical World. He, Alphonse, Mei and Lan Fan were sitting around a table in a private room eating lunch. " _Superstitions and all that. Why do you ask?_ "

"... _It's about big brother..._ " Alphonse laughed nervously.

Ling glanced over at Alphonse over his cup of tea, he began to grin and leaned dangerously close to him. " _What did he do? Is he in trouble again? Hm? Tell me! Tell me!_ "

Lan Fan resisted the urge to face-palm or to forcibly stop, but she felt that will push the boundaries as it is. The Elders are already thinking of every possible way of getting rid of her after they found out Ling had made it a point; she wasn't leaving his side any time soon. " _My Lord_..."

" _What? I know you're curious too!_ " Ling whined childishly.

Alphonse used that moment of distraction to scoot away. He couldn't help but chuckle seeing Ling and Lan Fan 'arguing'. It was more like Lan Fan saying no to everything that Ling wanted to do and not allowing him any leeway whatsoever.

" _How much longer do you believe Ling will finally convince Lan Fan to allow him to court her officially?_ " Mei leaned up to whisper to Alphonse.

" _I wouldn't be surprised if Ling managed to pull a fast one over her head._ " Alphonse whispered back.

" _Oi! What are you two whispering about?_ "

Alphonse and Mei turned to see that Ling was attempting to put his arms around Lan Fan who had her hand on his face pushing him away from her. Ling was waving his arms around while Lan Fan face began to turn red in embarrassment. Alphonse inwardly sighed before he directed Ling's attention towards him to save Lan Fan. " _Edward...became a teacher._ "

Pause...Complete Silence...Fits of laughter soon followed and Alphonse turned in embarrassment. " _It's true! He became a teacher at uh..._ "

" _Magical school?_ " Ling provided after his fit of laughter. " _Has he killed anyone yet?_ "

" _Surpassingly no._ " Alphonse confessed with a nervous laugh. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, what he needed to say needed to be said with a clear mind. " _How..uh...Do you see magic as? How does it work here? Brother said that magic is kept in secret from people who are not capable of doing magic._ "

" _Ah...time for a history listen to my dear future brother-in-law!_ " Ling swung an arm around Alphonse's shoulders. He ignored Mei's squeak out in protest and Alphonse couldn't pronounce a single word due to embarrassment. " _One my our maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaany predecessors, made sure to get rid of magic in favor of Alkahestry. Since then not many magic users came here due to..._ " Ling coughed into his hand saying what his predecessor did to any uprising of a magical community in Xing. It made Alphonse pale considerably at the bloody history and how nonchalant Ling is about it. " _For that reason, any sort of magic was never seen or used here. But that was then, now is now. What does that moron want anyway?_ "

Alphonse began to cry internally, spilling his guts about everything Edward had told him. Even if he kept tight-lipped, Ling will find a way to get the information he wanted. The last thing he wanted to do is wake up tied up in Mei's room. That wasn't even the worse part of that story...

-.-

"Are you going to get your government involved?" Edward asked Severus over several piles of papers.

"Dumbledore is currently contacting the Ministry as we speak. Since we are dealing not only with your home country's government, we now are going to deal with one that previously persecuted Witches and Wizards..." Severus deadpanned; he scanned through exams that Edward had already graded. Out of all the seventy-five students that took the exam, only twenty-five had passed. Eight of them are Slytherins. He expected that happened, if anything, he takes in pride with that fact. "However...Considering that you both are the sons of Von Hohenheim a highly acclaimed alchemist..."

"Bah...Vat does he have to do with dis?" Edward grumbled under his breath, he grabbed a failed exam and threw it across the room.

"Alchemy is an old art that is not seen anywhere...and the Ministry has been trying to get in contact with Xing for ages..."

"...Ugh...Figures." Edward rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I apologize for getting you into this."

"I have a feeling this is only the beginning..."

-.-

"....He knows people in Bing?"

"It's Xing and yes, Mr. Edward Elric had personal connections people with high connections there." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he everything fell into place. The Wizarding Government are of course furious at the fact Elric had told his brother about the information. However, considering the fact he is connected with a country that has no magic connection and another that they have been trying to put a foot in... It opens many doors.

-.-

Alphonse ripped open a letter from his brother with Xerxes on top of his head. Mei standing next to her with Xiao-Mei on top of her own head, Ling sitting on a large embroidered pillow surrounded by food while Lan Fan is hidden somewhere in the room.

" _What does it say, Al?_ " Ling called out, he reached over and picked up a large slice of watermelon.

"... _One of Edward's friend's friends is coming tomorrow to retrieve the items._ " Alphonse stated once he decoded the letter.

" _Is Eddy Boy coming?_ " Ling asked out another question.

" _No...He has work to do. Who's coming here is..._ "

-.-

"You are not going, I am afraid you might kill the Emperor the first moment you will get..."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _He's soooooooo cuuuuuute! And tiny!_ "

Four British Wizard Government Officials watched, completely flabbergasted, as the Emperor of Xing hugged Filius Flitwick. Said professor looked like he was in a state of complete shock. All he talked about was how tiny Flitwick was and how much he wanted him to keep him. The man's guard stood less than three feet away, shaking their head in complete embarrassment.

Ling looked up at Lan Fan, who was looking at him from behind her mask with a knowing annoyed look. She already knows what he was about to say. Ling poked Filius cheek continuously as he spoke to her with his request. " _Can I keep? Can I? Please? He's a novelty!_ "

" _No._ "

" _Please?_ "

" _No_."

" _Please?_ "

" _No_."

" _Please_."

" _No_."

" _But, but, but, but..._ "

" _No_.  _That is final_."

-.-

Edward stared at his first class, which compromised of five students. They were already seated around the classroom according to their house, this prompted Edward to twitch in annoyance. This alone showed how divided the houses were in the school. The two Ravenclaw's were sitting up front with parchment and a feather in hand to take notes. The Slytherin and Gryffindor were seated at the far ends of the classroom glaring at the each other. The Hufflepuff sitting in the back glancing around worriedly and that just made Edward wonder how exactly this school could run with sort of tension coursing around. This was something that he does not want in his class, they are going to need to work together to pull through his class. Of course, competition is good and all, however... that tends to lead to disastrous mistakes.

"I am going to need the rest of you to sit in the front." Edward stated he motioned for the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff to come forward. He made the Gryffindor and Slytherin sit next to each other with the Hufflepuff sitting in between the Slytherin and one of Ravenclaws. Finally making the other Ravenclaw sit next to the Gryffindor, hopefully, there will be some sort of communication between all four houses. Hopefully...

The students glanced at each other wondering what exactly they were getting themselves into. None of them know anything about their current instructor, let alone his teaching style for that matter. Is he like Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall? They know that the Alchemy Professor is one good term with the former of the two, the latter...not so much. For all they know, Professor Elric could be just as worse than all three professors combined. Oh, how right they are...

"My name is Edward Elric; you are to refer to me as Mr. Elric. Is that understood?" Edward inwardly smirked at how uncomfortable he made them. The responses he got made him frown momentarily, it was an echo of 'yes sir' and it only reminded him back at the military. To be more precise, Roy Mustang, that left a bad taste in his mouth. "Good... Before we actually start I have to say this... At any moment, I will kick you out if you cross a certain line. Warnings are given, depends on how much you pissed me off that moment."

Tension filled the room and it only got worse as Edward told his students what he expects from them and giving them multiple chances to escape. He made it a point that the Golden Haired male did not care about which house they belong in, their blood-status, or their status within the school. No one was safe from anything. The only thing that matters is their intellect, open-mindedness and someone that enjoys a challenge. Cross him, then it could be the very last thing they will ever do.

"Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good...Let us talk about the reason all of you took this exam?" Edward picked up a small pile on his desk and raised it up toward the direction of his students. The pile was compromised of their exams, and from what they could see, they are marked over with red ink. Corrections? "Vat is your reasons to learn Alchemy...lie and you are kicked out."

One by one, the students responded to Edward's question in complete honesty. It either had to do with the wanting to be truthful or said it out of sheer fear and intimidation. The color of their instructor's eyes, a shade they never have seen before in their lives.

Edward took in their answers with either a curt nod or a shrug. The answers he got were what he expected from this group. All the answers correspond to the students having an open mind towards Alchemy. Not the Alchemy they thought it to be, something completely different and new. They are keeping an open mind on the entire subject. With a smirk, Edward handed out the exams. "We will go over the first and second section of the exam. Your five did worse in that portion of the exam."

-.-

Dumbledore stared into a Pensieve, reviewing past memories. Memories that revolved with the former Alchemy Professor, someone that he swore has more secrets than himself for that matter. The first time that he first saw Van Hohenheim, he knew something was different about the man. It was a similar aura that Mr. Elric gave off when he first met him, only far more different. Darker, repressed and right down infuriating for the fact the old wizard did not figure him out before his untimely demise.

Mr. Elric had informed him, several Ministry Officials, and others that Hohenheim is his 'insert an offensive word here' father. That said man was found dead next to his wife's grave with a smile, thus turning the disappearance to be marked off as dead. The only proof he had they were related is a faded out muggle photograph of two young boys, a smiling brunette and a weeping Hohenheim. It sort of helped that Mr. Elric looked so much like the man...

Van Hohenheim was a complete enigma for Dumbledore; he doesn't remember how exactly they started to converse about Magic and Alchemy. It was oh so similar to the meeting between himself and Hohenheim's son. Meeting at a small eatery and when they first made eye contact, everything changed. A simple conversation that turned into a deep discussion of Magic and Alchemy, apparently Hohenheim was in the area to study magic and advancement of Alchemy. Dumbledore had made an offer of inviting him to teach at Hogwarts to help him further his quest. For whatever reason, there was a familiar twinkle in Hohenheim eyes when he mentioned the school. A look of recognition was the only to describe that twinkle.

No matter how much Dumbledore prodded Hohenheim for the reason behind that look. It didn't help when the Golden-haired male had entered his office. All the paintings of previous headmasters and headmistresses all looked at him with wide eyes before they ran off leaving every painting bare of said person. Whenever Dumbledore asked any of them for their actions, they kept tight-lipped or start mumbling on about the truth of the world. Complete and utter nonsense to him, how does truth have sin? For then, Dumbledore kept quiet until Hohenheim told him what he wanted to know. Now he will never get those answers from him...perhaps he could still get them from the Alchemist's son.

However, there is a huge difference between Van Hohenheim and his son Edward Elric. Hohenheim was soft-hearted, goofy, and right down a pacifist. Mr. Elric is strong-willed, selfish, hostile, quick-tempered... the list goes on that was so different from his father. Both men are vastly different but hold similar secrets. Secrets Dumbledore plans on finding out one way or another. It will be a matter of time...

-.-

Archie Stanley has been part of the British Ministry of Magic for the last 11 years and counting. He has just been put in charge of the expedition to Xing and get in contact with Elric's brother and attempt to contact with the Emperor of Xing. He, three fellow colleagues and Professor Flitwick flued to a certain location in Xing, which to all their surprise ended up in the Palace. The same Palace where the Emperor lives, this brought up questions of how exactly Elric knew the proper address. Before anyone could compliment on that thought, a young man dressed in what they presumed in royal clothing, rushed over and grabbed hold of Professor Flitwick.

The young man appeared to be gushing over Professor Flitwick and poking his excessively. Seriously out of nowhere, another figure appeared wearing a mask and told the young man something a reprimanding tone. He and his colleagues watched with complete gobsmacked expressions at the sight before them. They were completely unaware of another individual walking up towards him.

"My apologies... His Majesty is uh... overly excitable?"

Archie was the first one to break out of his trace to see a young man that looked to be in his mid-to-late teens, who looked so similar to Elric. Only the young man in front of him doesn't look like he is about to chew his head off at any moment. His voice is far more soft-spoken, speaking with a strong accent but his word was clearly said in English and is wearing a dull colored eastern-style clothing. "Alphonse Elric?"

"Yes." Alphonse replied with a nervous smile, he scratched the back of his head with his right arm. "You are...?"

"My name is Archie Stanley, I am here represe-"

" _I WANT HIM!_ "

Alphonse shook his head, muttering something in a different language before he walked towards the reason behind the scream. Archie watched with raised eyebrows as Alphonse reached over and pulled Professor Flitwick out of the whining Emperor. Eyebrows furrowed deep in thought now, Archie has no clue how to proceed from there. The main goal, the actual goal, is getting a foothold into the country through its ruler.

'This puts a damper on our plans.'

-.-

Ling sat in one of his many private rooms which he used for meeting. He listened with curiosity to what Alphonse was translating to him from what the foreigners were telling them. Alphonse clearly was playing with them, playing the naïve act. Ling inwardly snorted at that thought. Mei was right; he clearly was a bad influence on the guy. Then again, it had helped Alphonse grow as a person compared to how he first met the former suit of armor. To act how people expect you to act to allow their guards to go down and in turn, exploit every second of it.

Ling could clearly tell using his senses that there are several ulterior motives for these wizards to enter Xing. He read up with what had occurred all those years ago, the last thing he needed is history repeating itself. Glancing around the room at certain spots, gauging them, two spots were of Lan Fan and his sister, Mei, hidden away. Both of them ready at any moment for danger geared towards himself and Alphonse. The look of curiosity on his expression fell when Ling looked at a medallion that was hanged on his left, shimmered less than a half a second. He sent a silent signal for Lan Fan and Mei to stay hidden as one of the Wizards had not so discreetly hide a stick back into his clothing. Said man had a look of confusion for whatever reason, it only got worse the more Ling spoke in his native tongue with Alphonse.

" _Did you see that?_ " Ling hummed out, his lips curled up with his infamous smile. " _I wonder what he attempted to do?_ "

" _Do you want me to get rid of them?_ " Alphonse asked with a laugh, his naïve act still up to not deter the Wizards. His eyes conveyed a whole different story, they seemed to sharpen and he keeps slipping his hands into his long sleeves. " _Mr. Flitwick already left with the chest, big brother said he only trusted him...not them._ "

" _Naw._ " Ling waved him off. " _Let them have their fun. I want to see what they could give us if whatever they did were to cause harm then the medallion would have reflected it back right at them._ "

" _You know what...I give up._ " Alphonse raised his arms into the air in defeat.

" _Ah, brother-in-law...you should have given up a long time ago."_

_"Could you stop calling me that...?_ "

" _It's a matter of time until you and Mei will marry, you might as well get used it!_ "

" _...We aren't even dating yet..._ "

" _Ah, hah! So you do want to be with her!_ "

" _I give up...._ "

Whilst Alphonse and Ling lightly bickered, the three Wizards glanced at each other and whispered amount themselves with looks of complete befuddlement.

"Why didn't it work?"

"We still can't understand them."

"How did that not work?"

-.-

Edward paced around Dumbledore's office; he kept stealing glances over at the fireplace with a look of complete apprehension. He had to repress a shudder every time he did so. After seeing several individuals appear out of the fire and disappear back into the fire, it still was a lot to process. His first class had just ended and now he is waiting for Filius return from Xing. No one else was in the office; Dumbledore had said something about getting sweets from a village near the school. Edward would have wanted Severus to be there but the older male had classes to teach. It left the young Elric pace around the office with a full audience.

"He looks just like Von Hohenheim."

"Too much like him for my taste."

"I wonder how Albus managed to get him here?"

"The promise of knowledge? You know how those types are."

"So says you. You were the first one to bring the man here 400 years ago!"

"In my defense, you brought him here 300 years ago."

"...Albus brought him here a couple of time in his lifetime."

The paintings in the office were completely unaware that Edward is now staring at all of them. A frown etched onto his expression. He already knew that his shitty father had been to Hogwarts before, is he surprised by what he is hearing? Nope. None whatsoever, after hearing exactly just who his father is...nothing about Hohenheim could possibly surprise him.

" _Shitty father._ " Edward muttered under his breath, his expression went from annoyance to anxiousness when he felt a familiar shake. It wasn't so much for the reason for the use of floo powder that as him on edge. It was seeing someone disappear seemingly out of nowhere in a huge flash of light is what has him over the edge. It was so much like the Gate that leads to the horrifying Truth. Not a second later, Filius walked out of the fireplace with a petrified expression. What he muttered under his breath had Edward wince in complete sympathy.

"Never again...I will not return back there... complete and utter lack of..." Filius muttered under his breath repeatedly, he hardly bothered to acknowledge Edward's presence in the office. The Charm's Professor muttered under his breath about Xing Emperor's behavior while he headed out of the office with Edward trailing behind him. "Never again!"

'Good thing Severus didn't go in Filius place.'

-.-

" _...The talismans were created to ward off spells, to protect himself and future rulers of Xing from anything that want to cause them to harm with magic. It's a safety precaution._ " Ling stated once the 3 Government Wizard Officials had left. " _They believe they could entice us with their magic tricks._ "

" _Wow...you actually sounded mature for once in your life._ "

" _Lan Fan! Mei is making fun of me again!_ "

" _And he's back..._ "

Alphonse chuckled at the scene before him, Ling and Mei bicker while Lan Fan watched on wondering how to intervene without overstepping her boundaries. He glanced down at a low table to see several documents the Wizards had left behind for Ling. It mostly composed of what was needed for Ling to know about Magical Great Britain, rules, and possible treaties. A shiver ran down Alphonse's spine the further he read into it and matched it with what the Wizards had him translate just made everything sickly-sweet. Then again, Ling had him say to them even out the playing field, even so, it still left an empty feeling within him.

Alphonse saw that one of the papers was marked with Ling's writing, his brows furrowed at what was written. It was a list of things that Ling wants from this whole ordeal. What was wanted didn't really surprise the Alchemist, if anything it actually made sense.

**Healers...**

**Herbologist...**

**Potioneer...**

It made some sense, it with Xing's culture that revolved around medicine, just look at the type of Alchemy they do. Then there were other things that caused Alphonse to raise an eyebrow in bafflement.

**Curse-Breakers...**

**Dragonologist...**

Curse-Breakers...okay, the Golden Blonde allowed that to slide but the second one...not so much. In the end though, he could only blame Edward for getting them into that situation. 'What have you gotten us into, big brother?'

-.-

Edward paced around his room with a list in hand that his brother had created. The list was of all the items Alphonse packed in the Xingese styled trunk, which was tucked into a random corner of the room. The list was pretty much straightforward and there were more items his brother had anticipated he would need for his classes. It saved time for both of them, that's for sure. Edward made a mental to send out magical sweets for his brother and friends for helping him.

'This reminds me...I still have to find the library.' Edward thought he glanced over his shoulder to see a stack of graded exams. It only made him push back his plans of looking for the library until everything calms down just enough. That last thought made him groan. Even if it was the first day of class, he expected at least one student to not show up and another to quit midway through. It would have been so much easier for him than have to kick them out. That would be much easier than having to kick them out later on. As the grounds for being kicked out usually resulted in him getting pissed off and that would lead to far more trouble for him.

The last thing Edward needed is people whining and attempt to get back at him. Normally this would not have been an issue, but since he has no way to backing himself against these people. Plus, physical punishments are a huge no-no here. Too much trouble for his own taste...

Edward's head suddenly snapped upwards, mentally swearing he heard a familiar laugh ranged out through his ears. 'Great...Now I'm hearing things again...'

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Ling looked over his balcony, Lan Fan dutifully by his side. He sighed hopefully, looking down to all of the nobles and courtiers of his country. It was a tight fit, despite being the largest courtyard that his largest palace had to offer, but he wanted to make damned sure that everyone heard his announcement. There could be no excuses. This was a delicate matter, thanks to his great-great-great-great-great.... Well, an emperor long past, anyway. This had to be perfect. He nervously grabbed Lan Fan's hand.

" _People of Xing._ "

Every head popped up, even the servants, noticing that the Emperor had addressed everyone, not just the nobles. 'Good. A good start,' Ling thought hopefully. He caught his breath and started again.

" _People of Xing. All of my children. I step forward today with an announcement, with a new decree, and with a confession, all in one._ " Ling ignored the mumbling of his audience and demanded silence as his fear ebbed away, hand still tightly grasping Lan Fan's. He continued, knowing that he was finally righting a wrong.

" _Many centuries ago, my ancestors discovered magic in this empire. At first, they extorted it, but once the villagers learned of it, they grew afraid, and outlawed it, made it taboo, with a sentence of death. This you know well, for every law and history book will tell you. What it WON'T tell you is the rest of that story. It WON'T tell you how, through all of these years, though it is death to all, it is secretly taught to the Emperor and his next of kin. How there is an entire vault full of magical artifacts that I, as your leader, am EXPECTED to use daily for my own protection. But I am not that type of emperor. I am not a liar. I am not a hypocrite. I respect and love my people. I try every day to be fair and firm. So, let it be written, as of today, magic is not taboo! You shall NOT punish those that have it, or I shall have YOU punished! For there is no excuse! You have heard it here, from the mouth of your Emperor!_ "

" _It is my wish to teach the ones with magic in a controlled environment, so that they may learn to harness their powers, to use them for the good of their family and country. I myself will be there when my duties allow, as it is customary that the Emperor learn to control the artifacts in his possession. These people are not to be harmed. They will be frightened, believe this to be some sort of trap. I want you to soothe them. Bring them peace. This is my will. Send out the criers._ "

-.-

" _Magic?_ "

" _What is the Emperor thinking?_ "

" _Mama, what's magic?_ "

" _Please let this be true..._ "

" _The Emperor is looking for every individual that has any magical ability..._ " A crier announced. Several people from the town began to crowd around him to listen to what was being said. It is rather rare when a crier would come around and for them to announce such a thing, what a wonder. What was being said caused worry to stir up within them? For centuries, there had been a stigma about magic in Xing. More especially so in the rural parts of the country compared to the more populated areas, where time seemed to stay still and nothing seems to progress any forward until something or someone were to come and destroy that sense of normality. Perhaps this time around, this could be a good thing. A good time for the change for once, for it has been too long for this to remain in the dark, in complete fear.

The town matriarch was seen conversing heavily with the next town over's noble, pointing at the crier worriedly, gathering her children to her. When he responded to her, she visibly relaxed, though still seemed a bit disbelieving. As they spoke, she cried, hugging him in relief, then bent down to her children to hold them. Together, they listened intently to the crier.

" _If you possess such capability then you are to..._ "

A good change, indeed.

-.-

Edward leaned against his desk, scanning through the exams of the students of his upcoming class. Out of all the students that took the class, they are the only ones that showed a good balance of knowledge and common sense.

Knowledge and common sense, two factors he looks for in a student. There are several other factors that are needed, but those two are the main ones when considering kids that grew up with a magical sense. What really makes these kids have Edward's nod of approval is their way of answering the important question, 'All is one, one is all'. Knowledge and Common sense is one thing, but to have an understanding of the world around them is whole other issue.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"We met him during the summer, that's him."

"...I saw Professor Snape once pull him by his braid to avoid falling over the moving staircases..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Edward's head snapped up toward the main entrance of his classroom. The door was partially left open, just enough to allow him to hear them and to have someone peak in to see him. Pushing away from the desk and placing the exams on it, he headed over towards the main entrance. The students kept on rambling on about him and about the class.

Edward peaked his head through the partially open and stared down at his chattering students. They seemed to be so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even notice his presence. The Alchemy teacher reached over and tapped on a shoulder on one of the students, a Hufflepuff by the looks of it. The Hufflepuff turned around to stare up at Edward with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. The other students realized the Hufflepuff's sudden change of behavior and turned around to see the reason for it. The two Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and one Slytherin saw the golden-haired Alchemy Teacher who was staring at them with a blank expression.

"All of you are zirdeen minutes late for class." Edward stated before he disappears back into his classroom. The five students glanced around at each other and quickly filed into the classroom with panicked expressions. Second first impressions, not so good.

When the students entered the classroom, they could see that Edward pointing at the desks in the front of the classroom. Said desks had their exams they had taken to even be in that class to begin with. Each student sat in their respective desk which had their exam on them.

"My name is Edward Elric; you are to refer to me as Mr. Elric. Is zat understood?" Edward stated he scratched his chin as he heard that familiar echo of 'yes sir'. "Before ve actually start I have to say this... At any moment, I vill kick you out if you cross a cerdain line. Varnings are giffen, depends on hov much you bized me off zat moment."

Edward voice started to grow harsher and became heavily accent as if to prove his point. The point he wanted to make, it was said loud and clear to the give students. "Is zat undersdood?"

"Yes, sir."

Good." Edward said with a chuckle. His voice went from dark, ominous, and heavily accented to a light-hearted, humorous, and much easier to understand. "Let us talk about the reason all of you took this exam. Vat is your reason to learn Alchemy, lie and you are kicked out."

One by one, like the first class the day previously, each student gave their response to why they took the exam. Edward chuckled when he hears the two fiery-haired Gryffindor's reasons for wanting to learn Alchemy. Perfecting their pranks, good one. As long as they are not played against him or done in his class, then it is fair game on their part. The class of five wanted to comprehend alchemy, to understand it to the smallest tiniest detail. Once that was over with, Edward motioned for them to look through their exams. "I want to go over all of your responses for the second to the last question. All is one, one is all."

-.-

'Another day of introductions.' Edward inwardly thought as he repeated his introduction speech to his new class. He inwardly groaned at the fact that it was only Wednesday and he needed to repeat this for two more times. This class doesn't necessarily have the smarts but they do have common sense. At least it isn't so dull...for now.

-.-

Edward leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest as he listened to a Ravenclaw give out his own explanation what Alchemy is. It was already Thursday and the weekend needed to arrive faster. Thursday class...filled with smartasses. They reminded him far too much of himself in so many ways that it is annoying him to no end. Especially how the kid kept going on and on how Alchemy is all about magic, not about 'muggle science'.

If only Edward could toss the kid out his window or abandon him in a deserted island for a month. Perhaps that will teach him a thing or two. Or three...four.... five.... infinity.

-.-

"When I vrote this test, I allowed zome leevay for more people to pass... Typically this is something I would not normally do..." Edward drawled out to his last class of the week. He ignored the looks of disbelief the students were giving him. "Considering vith your magical background and different mindzet towards..."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. " _If Teacher could see me now...she would be kicking my ass..._ "

-.-

"The first class vas okay, they kept an open mind about Alchemy. Zecond class we mostly talked apout the riddle. The zird class...ugh...vere do I start vith them. The fourth class...smart azess. Today's class, itiots. Zis is vat happens when I play nice..."

Severus was sitting on an armchair while he listened to Edward rant on about his first-week teaching. It was clear that the Golden Blonde had multiple up and downs about teaching, and this is only the beginning for him. A very long beginning.

"There are a few that show promise but I also see some zat have no business in learning Alchemy. Den..."

Severus took out a bottle of firewhiskey from his person and two glasses. "Firewhiskey?"

"Firewhi...vat is that?" Edward stopped mid-rant and gave Severus a questioning look. He saw the Potions Professor hand extended out with a glass filled with what he presumed to be Firewhiskey. "Is that alcohol?"

"Yes."

"Is it strong?"

"Yes."

"...Vill you stop me from doing anything stupid?"

"Maybe."

"Fine. Pass it over here."

-.-

It was a known fact that Roy Mustang was useless in the water.

It was also a known fact that Alexander Armstrong sparkled and bragged about any and everything that he possibly could. Really. Roy considered it a sickness, but with his mouth currently covered by both hands, gloves, firmly placed in his pockets, he really couldn't complain.

" _What a wondrous day to be sailing!_ "

" _The wondrous day my..._ " Roy's eyes went wide when he felt the ship he was currently on shake excessively. 'I hate water...'

Roy glanced over to see Alexander parading around the ship without his coat and shirt. The man was sparkling again. Sparkling! Roy groaned, but naturally, Alex failed to notice. He, instead, was showing off his muscles to the rest of the passengers of the ship.

'If only I had my uniform to make the man stop reacting in such a manner,' Roy silently wished. As it were, the Amestrian Scooby Gang were incognito while heading over to Great Britain. To be more precise, Magical Great Britain. The only issue was that they had to take a ship for the primary part of the trip, while in the guise of a group of college or university friends on a trip. All of this to get in contact with the British Ministry of Magic, all because of the former Fullmetal Alchemist. Führer Grumman had ordered for them to get in contact with the British Ministry of Magic.

" _There has to be a form of communication between both parties_ ," he'd ordered. " _Or at least, clean up after your charge!_ "

Typical. It always has to be an Elric causing such ruckus. This should be easy, but no... They have to deal with people that wave around sticks and play truth in a level that should not exist in any way in their eyes.

Roy's eyes went wide and covered his mouth with both hands once more when a particularly large wave hit the boat, rocking it excessively, all while Alex sparkled right in front of him. 'All my suffering to clean up after an Elric. AGAIN. I am going to make him pay...'

-.-

" _Finally...I found the library._ " Edward moaned at the sunlight as he walked into the library with memorized eyes. It was one heck of a view, that was for sure, but as much he wanted to read every single book in here; there was something much more important he needed to do.

"Mr. Elric?"

Edward turned his head towards the direction where he heard his name. He saw an older woman that looked like an underfed vulture. By what Severus had told him that this is Madam Irma Pince, the school's librarian. Someone that is highly possessive and protective of the school's books. "Madam Pince?"

"Professor Snape had informed me that you would be coming here..." Irma stated with clear annoyance in her voice.

Edward mentally will have to ask Severus when he did such a thing, it has been a couple of weeks since he arrived at Hogwarts. "Is dat so... I just found dis place, been very busy."

"Of course..." Irma stated, she pulled out a rolled up parchment from her robes and passed it over to Edward. "This is a list of all the books that are related to Alchemy."

Edward took the parchment, unrolled it, and scanned through them. He recognized the vast majority of the titles on the list from his visit in Diagon Alley. Right next to each title is a note of whether or not the book was checked out or still in the library. To his annoyance, the vast majority of the books that were checked out are the books that he does not approve of. " _Great... More work._ "

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"I will give you that, Alchemy does have a mystical force behind it. Alchemy is an art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. This act is known as "Transmutation". There is a sequence that comes along with that, comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction."

"I understand that, Mr. Elric. However..." A sixth year, a Ravenclaw by the name of Wallace Cross, said in an opinionated voice, he read out of a familiar looking book. "Alchemy is a branch of magic and an ancient science concerned with the study of four basic elements, as well as the study of the transmutation of substances, thus it is intimately connected with potion-making, transformation magic, and chemistry...."

Edward leaned against his desk, arms crossed over his chest and his expression showed he wanted nothing more than to hear what was being said to him. What was being said to him was nothing new to him, the Golden Blonde had read it in one of the many books back in that bookstore in Diagon Alley. Thinking back, the book the brat has is one of the books that were in the 'hell no' pile. The book was geared towards far too much in the magical sense of Alchemy. He wasn't going deny that Alchemy has some sort of mystical force behind it. However, to fully understand Alchemy, you must understand the science behind it. If you do not understand the smaller details, then everything will blow up in your face. Severally.

How did Wallace get into his class again?

Oh, right, he did well in the chemistry problems, everything else... not so much.

'Do I kick him out? Nah, that will be too easy.' Edward pushed away from his desk, he walked over towards the Ravenclaw who was nose deep into his book and reading aloud from it. The Alchemy Teacher reached over and yanked the book out of the sixth year's hands. "Look... Alchemy with the way I was taught is like this..."

-.-

A first-year Hufflepuff scurried along the main floor of the school to head over to the Great Hall. It was almost lunchtime and he wanted to get there before the rush. He slowed down his pace when he got closer to the Alchemy classroom, the last thing he needed is the Alchemy teacher to chew him out for making too much noise.

The Hufflepuff heard rumors that the Alchemy Teacher will snap at the smallest of things. From people mentioning anything about milk, heights, and will...very random things. Right, when it felt like the first year was home free, the doors of the Alchemy classroom burst open and a sixth year Ravenclaw stormed with a look of complete humiliation and anger.

"Class is not over yet!"

"I do not care! I quit this wretched class!"

"Ah.... did I hurt your ego?"

"Ugh!"

The first year Hufflepuff stood there completely terrified at what was happening in front of him. Terrified went to petrified when he saw Mr. Elric stuck his head out of the classroom. Mr. Elric turned his line of sight towards him and raised an eyebrow at him. "Cedric Diggory right?"

Cedric nodded slowly, not trusting his voice at that moment.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Another slow nod.

"Could you go look for Professor Flitwick, tell him I need to talk to him."

"Yes, sir..."

-.-

"You want all of them? All of them?"

"Look... I know a lot of people do not understand me due to the accent... I need every book you have here that is even remotely liked to Alchemy. All of it, if the books are checked out then check them back in."

Madam Irma Pince gave the Alchemy Teacher a look of complete befuddlement. Why in the world would he want with all those books? It is understandable if he wanted to borrow one here and there but all of them? It didn't help that the young man that was standing in front of her had explained how there is a huge possibility that the information the books are untrue. Complete blasphemy. And... The mere thought of it just made her blood curl. "I will have all the books ready by the end of the day."

"Good. Good."

-.-

Inside a small London café, sitting in the back of the shop a group of 'college' friends and their loyal canine companion, sat around enjoying a nice of hot cup tea or coffee. To anyone from the outside, it appeared that the group was catching up from a long break from seeing each other. Talking about the weather, their hobbies, family or anything that was relevant to the topic. That was what it appeared on the outside, in the inside...

" _So...How are we going to do this?_ " Jean asked over his cup of hot cup of coffee.

" _We could always make a ruckus..._ " Vato stated as he munched on a muffin. " _We don't have Edward's owl to help us or the kid himself._ "

" _How about w-_ " Alex attempted to say but was shot down when everyone gave him a look to remain quiet. The sparkles around him dulled greatly and even his mustache dropped to match his mood.

" _Ideas are needed, but not to put us in jail for disturbing the peace and public nudity._ " Roy laughed when a group of individuals entered the café. His eyes were deadpan that did not match his laughing smile. If anything, they showed how much he wanted to cringe at what Alex is thinking.

"... _That could be the only way..._ " Riza stated, she took a small bite out of a lemon scone. " _Get their attention, however, ensure we keep it at a bare minimum. Allow that bare minimum to whisper and allow them to come to us..._ "

Alex quickly cried tears of joy at the fact his plan was taken into consideration. Although by the looks of it, the plan is going to be downgraded massively. There goes making a statue...

" _What exactly should we do?_ " Kain gulped down nervously, it was going to be one cold day in hell since...Riza... is going along with Alex idea.

" _Well... They do magic, might as well do a magic show..._ " Vato stated with a shrug, he lifted up his own cup of coffee up towards his lips. His eyes wondered over towards Roy to see a familiar sparkle in his eyes. The same type of sparkle that only happened when he came up with a plan that involved chaos, chaos, and more chaos. " _I was kidding..._ "

" _What a glorious idea!_ "

" _I was kidding!_ "

" _I like that idea._ "

" _It could work._ "

" _Let's give it a go._ "

" _Sounds like fun._ "

"... _I was being sarcastic..._ "

-.-

Alarms went off in a certain area in the Ministry of Magic people scurried around in a panic. People whispered of muggle performers doing actual magic and the rumors flew around the building.

"What...? What IS that?"

"Is this magic? What are they doing?"

"WHATDEPARTMENTDOESTHISGOTO?"

-.-

Laughter filled the area, people of all ages watched on with wonder in their eyes. No one wondered this magic is done. Flames licked their faces as the main performer snapped his fingers and flames erupted from his fingertips. The flickering fire got close to the spectators, but never touched them. All the crowd could feel was the heat. It was entertaining to see and many could only watch in awe. Certain individuals pushed their way into the crowd, completely unaware that they were being watched themselves.

"The man isn't using magic."

"Then explain what he is doing."

"Muggle magic?"

"This isn't Muggle Magic..."

"Then what is it?"

The Flame performer snapped his fingers one last time, causing a loud bang to reverberate throughout the area and a lightning-quick burst of flame to momentarily blind all in attendance. Once everyone regained their eyesight, it was then everyone took note the performer had mysteriously vanished.

An Auror stood, flabbergasted, staring at the spot where the small group had just been.

"He... they... what... WHAT?" he stuttered, confused beyond reason. He looked around to his fellow Aurors. They were all just as confused as he. One of them finally shook himself free of the trance, though a bit late, and muttered a Point Me spell, drawing the rest of the small group back to reality. They were led to a newly built wall.

"Is it working?"

"It's a simple Point Me spell. Of course, it's working!"

"But it says...."

"I KNOW what it SAYS! But they aren't right in front of us, are they? And they're not Magic, so they should be close. You two," he said, pointing to his fastest comrades, "go around to the other side of this wall, see what's there. You two spread out. They've GOT to be close..."

-.-

Behind the newly constructed wall, Alex Louis Armstrong and Roy Mustang grinned silently, listening to the Auror's conversation while they waited for Riza to choose the best route for them from her vantage point. They were, after all, a well-functioning military group, left alone, unsupervised and bored in a new country, only told to "get the official's attention". To hell if Roy wasn't going to enjoy this game.

-.-

"And which of those elements that you listed is a gas?" Edward quizzed a student from his Monday class.

"That would be th-"

The door slammed open, interrupting the student's answer and drawing an irritated sigh from Edward.

"Edward Elric?" A Ministry official asked desperately, staring a hole into Edwards's head. Edward ignored him and signaled to the young Ravenclaw to continue.

"Colonel Elric!"

Edward growled but otherwise continued to ignore him.

"And what are the properties of that element... Rachel?" He called on another student, turning his back to the official.

As Edward attempted to keep his class going for the last ten minutes, the Ministry man continued trying to gain his attention. Finally, Edward snapped.

"COLONEL ELRI-"

"VHAT?! I HAFFE TEN MINUTES LEFT IN ZIS CLASS! TEN MINUDES! TEN MINUDES IN VHICH ZEZE STUTENTS  _COULD P_ E FINISHING ZEIR LEZON, LEARNING UZEFUL DINGS INSTEAD OF MY NAME AND RANK! NOV YOU GET TO VAIT VITH ZEM—Z _ILENTLY!_ - UNDIL  _I_  ZAY DAT CLASS IS FINISHED!"

"But sir!"

"ZIT! DOVN! UNLESS YOU CAN LIST THE BERIODIC TABLE ELEMENTS LIKE MY STUDENTS CAN,  _SHUT UP!_ "

The stunned man sat down, speechless, in the back of the classroom for the next ten minutes, trying to ignore the snickering from the students that "Mr. Elric ROCKS."

-.-

Edward silently fumed as he followed the Ministry Official up towards Dumbledore's office. The class had just ended and lunch had just begun for everyone else but himself. He might as well see what the crazy government officials want with him. Seeing as they only brought one guy to bring him in, it would either be a small issue or they assumed that they only need one idiot to force him to do whatever they want him to do.

The former Alchemist inwardly snorted at that last thought, they will be sorely mistaken. Even if he can use alchemy, Edward has other skills to pull through whatever gets thrown his way. Especially dealing with Idiot Number 1, the idiot is maintaining his space away from him and would only occasionally glance back to ensure of his own safety.

The only time the Ministry Official spoke was when he said the password to Dumbledore's office. The Gargoyle moved away to reveal the spiral staircase to them and they both walked through to get into the office. The moment that they both passed through the entrance, it closed behind, tension filled the air and it wasn't coming off Edward this time around.

"Vat is it dat you vant vith me?" Edward asked the Ministry Official, inwardly he grinned at how the man flinched away from him. "Vill?"

"Earlier this day, several individuals arrived in London and uh..." The older man took out a piece of parchment and started to read from it. "A male with unkempt black hair, dark eyes, and is wearing a three-piece muggle suit, performing some sort of fire magic in front of a group of muggles."

"Vat the hell does this supposed to mean to me?" Edward bluntly asked, inwardly when he heard the description of the individual, he couldn't help but be reminded of someone from back home. Someone that should remain there and not be here in this country. His mood soured at the thought of that, it didn't help that once officially entered Dumbledore's office to see the old man pacing sitting behind his desk. Hogwarts' headmaster ran his hand through a red feathered bird's feathers while the creature cooed at the affection. "Old man, do you know vat is happening? This is not part of any deal we had and goes along with  _them_  knowing about my rank."

"My apologies, Mr.-pardon me, Colonel Elric-"

"Just Mr. Elric will suffice."

"When we had the complication with helping gather your belongings in Xing, I had to reveal your information to the Ministry of Magic. They rather took it into stride at the fact you are a Military Officer, a high-ranking officer, especially now..." Dumbledore trailed off at a familiar looking contract on his desk. Edward mind went back momentarily before he groaned inwardly. Before officially signing the contracting to work at the school, he had created a resume and he only briefly mentioned his military career. Of course.

"We would like you to help us with this..."

"Is that an order?"

"I have orders to bring you back to Muggle London to help us..."

Edward raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him, any emotion of uneasiness and freight gone. Dare he say, the guy had the gall to act like he had an upper hand when he reached towards his person. To reach for his wand perhaps, not like that's going to help him. The Golden Blonde mentally calculated how fast the wizard could take out his wand and the amount of time he could grab hold of the coat rack that was next to him to use as a weapon. As tempting as it sounds to beat the guy go into a bloody pulp, there is an animal in the room and would not want such a creature to see such a sight.

Dumbledore had a similar train of thought when he quickly stood up and clapped his hands together to dissipate the tension in his office. "Would you help us at our time of need, Mr. Elric? Perhaps this person is doing alchemy?"

Edward snorted, he leaned toward the coat rack just in case he would need it and gave the Ministry official a deadpan expression. "I'll help... Not because you lot are threatening me; I am curious what has all of you on edge...I want to shake hands with the main cause for the disturbance for causing you guys to ask a simple muggle for help."

"Why you little..."

Bang!

Silence...

"...In my defense... He wanted to use dat stick against me..."

"...Is he alive?"

"Let me check..."

Poke. Poke. Poke. Groan.

"Yes."

-.-

" _They are running around the area, Sir._ "

" _Are they close to finding us?_ "

" _Not even close._ "

" _Keep in informed of their movements._ "

" _Yes, sir._ "

Mustang clicked a button on a two-way radio, he grinned at the device in his hand. Fuery had come upon an electronics store before their big plan had begun. One of the main items he got was a couple of two-way radios, something that is far more useful to the radios they have back at Amestris. " _Everything is in the clear, those idiots are several blocks away from us._   _Havoc has them in his sights._ "

Armstrong response is a pose that was in no doubt passed down the Armstrong Family for several generations. The Alchemist were in a different alleyway and are hiding behind a seemingly wrongly placed stone wall. Nothing in suspicious at all... Unless you are a local and know for fact this wall should not be there at all.

" _Should we put on another sho-_ " Mustang went on to say but was interrupted when Havoc's voice came out of the two-way radio.

" _We have a problem._ "

" _What's the problem, Havoc?_ "

" _I just spotted Colonel Elric._ "

"...  _Come again?_ "

" _Colonel Elric is with the idiots._ "

Mustang and Armstrong glanced at each other with blank expressions. For the former, this wasn't part of the game plan, Elric chess piece was not supposed to come into play until much later. Even if the brat could no longer do alchemy, he could recognize Armstrong's work and the game had just barely started.

Mustang pulled out his two-way radio and promptly pressed a button. " _Where are they right now? What is their current locat_ -"

"OI! COLONEL BASTARD!"

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

" _BASTARD!_ "

" _SHORTY!_ "

" _WE ARE THE SAME HIGHT NOW, STOP SAYING THAT!_ "

"... _Really?_ "

" _You b_ _arely noticed._ "

" _SHUT UP!_ "

" _MAKE ME!_ "

Complete and utter chaos is the only way that the Auror's could describe the scene before them. The moment that Colonel Elric stood in front of an inconspicuous looking wall and yelled out 'Colonel Bastard', they wondered if the muggle had lost his mind. Then to their complete and utter shock, someone responded with a scream that they could only describe annoyance and disbelief. A light filled the alleyway and once it went away, the wall was gone, revealing two muggles. One was the fire street performer from earlier and the other one was...half naked and crying.

Colonel Elric walked up to the shorter of the two muggles and they started to argue in a different language. As those two argued, the other man started to blubber, cry and sparkle. If that was some type of magic, they do not want to know...

Soft footsteps reverberated from the entrance of the alleyway, and they turned to see a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes with a dog. The canine kept looking towards their way, occasionally baring its teeth at them warningly. His mistress paid no mind to them as she headed towards the end of the alleyway of the arguing men. She appeared to be completely unperturbed by the scene before her. One of the Auror's called out to her, to remove her from the scene, when the blonde pulled out a small muggle metal object from her person. Only one or two of the Auror's knew what that object was, their eyes went wide when the women pointed her gun at the arguing man. Without warning.... three bangs filled the air.

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Elric and Mustang stopped their argument, their eyes wide in complete freight as they saw three bullet holes on a dumpster that was right next to them. Smoke trailed through the bullet holes only seemed to intensify the tense atmosphere. No one spoke as they feared the beauty will turn her weapon on them.

" _H-h-he-e-e-l-l-l-o-o, Lei-_ " Edward cleared his throat with fear clearly evident in his voice. " _Lieutenant Hawkeye!_ "

"It's Captain Hawkeye now, Colonel Elric." Hawkeye stated in English, her voice is extremely lightly accented. It was far better than Elric's by miles.

"Captain?" One of the Auror's asked with a look of befuddlement. "Colonel Elric?"

"What the bloody hell just happened?" The Head Auror yelled out, ignored the previously asked question. He pointed a hand at Hawkeye, who still had her gun out. "You nearly killed them with that-that-that-"

"That's a muggle weapon called a gun..." One of the other Auror's piped up but paid any mind to him.

"You could have missed and killed them!"

Elric and Mustang glanced at each other with wide eyes, looks of complete shock that quickly turned into complete laughter. They wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders and began to laugh. It appeared whatever anger they had for each other earlier had gone and they actually looked like friends for once.

" _Hawkeye missing her target?_ "

" _She never misses! Never!_ "

" _Who do they think they are?_ "

" _I told you that they are idiots._ "

The Auror's knew that Elric and Mustang were making fun of them, even if they could not understand what was being said. They wanted to yell at them, to tell them what they are blabbering about. However, the fear of being shot by the woman or get mauled by her canine kept them quiet, including using their magic to use a spell to figure out what is being said. The gun was still spewing out smoke...

" _OWWWW! What the hell Fullmetal! That was my foot!_ "

" _Stop pulling my hair, Bastard!_ "

" _Stop stepping on me then! You still have your automail!_ "

" _Then move your foot_!"

Hawkeye let out a sigh, she knew something like this was going to happen. It was inevitable. This was just a time bomb, ticking away to explode in complete insanity. There was only one cure for such situation...violence, intimidation, and fear.

Bang!

Bang!

The bullet soared through the air, narrowly missing Elric's right arm and Mustang's eye. Both males eyes widen in complete fear. They know that Hawkeye never misses, but that still puts the fear into them. Warning shots... They need to behave properly in front of government officials...fun.

"That's two warning shots. You know what comes next." Hawkeye stated, she casually reloaded her gun to emphasize her point.

"I am sorry, Captain Hawkeye." Edward apologized.

Hawkeye gave Mustang a pointed look and the man apologized for his own behavior.

"I apologize for my behavior." Mustang strained out, he and Elric untangled from each other and stood at an arm's length from each other. A shadow fell over them and both men swore they saw sparkles before they were engulfed in an, oh so familiar Armstrong embrace.

" _Oh! Friends making up and being friends, such a glorious day!_ "

" _Get him off from me!_ "

" _Armstrong!_ "

If the Auror's weren't terrified already, they were most diffidently now.

-.-

" _So... Mustang._ "

" _Fullmetal?_ "

" _First off, THE FUCK? Seriously, the Fuck? Why are you here?_ "

" _Well, as per usual, I'm-_ "

" _And SECONDLY, STOP calling me that! Really! Just 'Ed' works, for the millionth time. Are you getting deaf, Old Bastard?_ "

" _You're still a Colone-_ "

" _And you're still a Bastard!_ "

" _Oh? Well, you're still a ShRiMp!_ "

Hawkeye sighed, sensing another argument approach. She looked pointedly at them, loudly cocking her pistol to make a point. Forget the fact they are currently in the British Ministry of Magic and surrounded by stick-wielding idiots, this was a matter of her losing her sanity. It just took that single click to get Elric and Mustang attention. Both men wrapped an arm around each other's shoulders and shook each other's good hands as a sign of friendship. An extremely forced and terrified friendship. Hawkeye gave them one last look before she continued of forward.

The moment that Hawkeye turned away, Elric and Mustang glared at each other. That went away whenever the brown-eyed blonde turned around, it was all smiles and laughter. The Auror's, Ministry Official's and many bystanders watched the scene before them with different views. Many view the Amestrians as complete idiots, there was no way they are high ranking military officials with that type of attitude. Another group saw this as an opportunity to use in their favor. If this is how they run a country, then everything will be far easier for their own agenda. The last group watched on with hidden mirth. It was amusing to watch, to say the least.

Especially the fact two grown men are terrified of a small dog and said dog's owner.

Then again, it was all fun and games until someone loses an eye or limb. In this case, it might as well be both.

After walking through the sixth corridor, Mustang cleared his throat to get Elric's attention. The Golden Blonde inconspicuously glanced over to see his superior officer giving him a look they needed to discuss something. A discussion that needed to be kept under wraps and no arguing from either of them. With a humph, Elric fell into step with Mustang without forcing their interaction to seem fake.

" _Yes?_ "

" _Is there anything else I should know before we enter?_ "

" _Besides the fact no one seems to have common sense, whatever logic they have goes through one ear and into another and I am being honest here...I am surprised I haven't maimed or killed anyone. Or myself for that matter..._ " Elric rotated his left arm as he spoke, Mustang was " _Besides the obvious... if you thought the Military was corrupt from within, you'll have a field day here trying to dig up every conspiracy this place has to offer._ "

Mustang facepalmed, he did not even bother to hide his annoyance. The last thing he needed is more conspiracies, let alone in a place filled with whackos. " _Politics?_ "

"... _I just told you..._ "

" _Fullmetal._ "

" _Tch. Fine. The British Ministry of Magic... What I know mostly deals with the children. I know from what I have heard from my friends here, students, and you get the picture..._ " Elric reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as he caught sight of a woman wearing nothing but a horrid shade of pink. The mere sight of it nearly blinded him and by the looks of it, his military friends had a similar issue with it. " _This ministry is controlling every aspect in that school. They are not teaching any subjects that could help them in a..._ _ **muggle setting**_ _... They are ensuring what is taught to them, makes them stay in this idiotic world. With no chances of being able to blend into any other society. This government makes everything seem so looney, but in the background, all that is them controlling everything._ "

"... _Are you correcting it?_ "

Elric slowly shifted over to look at Mustang with a deadpanned expression. Mustang gave him a slide glace to see the Golden Blonde's own expression, he coughed into his gloved hand and took that as his answer. " _Should have known the answer already._ "

" _Well no duh..._ "

"Here we are..." One of the Auror's said opening large oak doors to reveal a room that had a long table with chairs surrounding it. The walls had paintings, all of whom Elric assumes to be past officials of the Ministry of Magic. Now for the upcoming headaches that only meetings, paperwork and people that have nothing to do with politics could do.

-.-

Severus stared the piece of paper that laid on Edward's desk. It was a clear outline what the Alchemy Teacher expected to be done while in his absence. In this case, Severus was currently subbing for said teacher and was left at a loss. He would have thought being a potion's master would give an edge along with studying Edward's notes. It appeared none of that is helping him at that moment.

In the unspecified amount of time that Severus had known Edward, he had always managed, if only just, to grasp Edward's understanding and logic of the world. Even at Edward's most confused, angry, or seemingly deranged moments, Severus had managed to work out what was needed to maintain at least a basic conversation with the blonde. Today, looking at Edward's notes for his class, he was at a complete at a complete loss. For the first time since his own school days, Severus had zero ideas of what to do.

"Sir?"

Severus glanced over to see one of the Alchemy student's starting at the piece of paper on the desk. Judging from the student's expression, they knew what was written on it. "What?"

"Need help translating it?"

Severus looked at the student, a Hufflepuff, the piece of paper, back to the student and back at the paper. Without saying a single word, he pushed paper towards the Hufflepuff's direction. For his own credit, the Potion's Master did not take away any points. Especially after the student took the paper and went up to the chalkboard and started to write down what was needed to be done. Apparently, Edward had coded the instructions just enough for one of his students to decode it.

The topic of the day is... Noble gases.

"We are to write an essay on one of them of our choosing."

"That's it?"

"Hahaha.... no. Once we are done with that, we must write another report on how the element of our choosing interacts with five other elements on the periodic table. That is where you come in." The Hufflepuff put down the piece of chalk once they finished writing on the chalkboard. They placed the paper back on the desk and pulled out a giant chart from the said desk. The Hufflepuff placed the chart on another chalkboard to reveal a periodic table. "You are to assign each of us those five elements and write it down for Mr. Elric's knowledge."

"And you got all of that...from that?"

"Yes."

"Five points from Hufflepuff."

So close...

-.-

Vigilance. Utmost vigilance. These people were acting like complete idiots, the first moment Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody first saw the Amestrians, his first thoughts were that they have no business being in a military. They are carefree, obnoxious, and completely unbelievable in his eyes. This meeting seemed like a complete waste of time. That train of thought completely when the leader cleared his throat and went from being an idiot to an actual leader. Someone he must keep an eye out on.

What surprised Mad-Eye the most is that he thought the woman, Captain Riza Hawkeye, is the leader of the bunch. No. The supposed moron is the leader and highest ranking officer of the bunch. The way he spoke, his posture, that looks in his eye and everything about that man screams danger. It didn't help how the man used his hands emphasize his points, said hands that created such realistic flames.

"Hem. Hem."

Mustang stopped talking when that same woman from earlier, who is dressed entirely in an atrocious shade of pink and reminded him of a toad, give him a familiar looking smile. The same type of smile he had seen on people that have ulterior motives and hiding something within their own selves. For Truth's sake, he has own version of that smile. "Yes?"

"You stated that your home country of Amesty-"

"Amestris." Elric interrupted, no hint of remorse in his voice. He gave the woman a blank stare while said woman momentarily glared at him for interrupting her. "Get it right."

"Fullmetal..."

"I am not apologizing."

"Colonel Elric."

"..." Elric felt a drop of cold slide down the back of his neck when he felt Hawkeye give him the 'look'. He looked over at the frog and said an apology.

"As I was saying..." The woman continued, not bothering to acknowledge the apology. "You had stated that your home country, magic is impossible to do? Could you explain how is that even remotely possible?"

"Ah...That questions, I expected one of you to ask us that earlier." Mustang stated, he leaned against his chair and gave the woman a fixed expression. "We suspect it had to do with an event that occurred over four hundred years ago..."

Elric kept his expression transfixed on Mustang as the man spun the tale that caused so many deaths, heartaches, and so many broken promises. Mustang did not mention anything about Father, the homunculus, how deeply rooted the former is in the Military and so on. Only gave enough information to satisfy the Ministry Officials hunger.

Sometime later...

"These sparkles have been passed down the Armstrong family for generations and generations!"

Roy and Edward leaned slide down their respective chairs as they watched Alex go on about the Armstrong family line. One of the wizards couldn't hold back their curiosity about Armstrong's sparkles. Roy had a mental debate on whether to allow any sort of questioning towards his unit. Especially if they are personal, however... it is all going to come out one way or another.

" _One question, only ask one question to each of us. Only one, don't waste it. Oh, one more thing...we are not responsible for the after effects."_

The first question just had to be about the sparkles...why does it always have to be about the sparkles...

" _I asked Winry to marry me...and well... I guess...I have to invite you..._ "

Roy looked at Edward with a look of shock. His young subordinate is getting married, Edward is getting married and is growing up. He reached over and nudge Edward with his elbow. " _Are you sure you were the one that popped the question? It could be Winry that popped the question. Times have changed._ "

" _...In all honesty... I'm waiting for Riza to ask you once Grumman passes the law._ "

" _What law? What law? Fullmetal!_ "

" _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing._ "

Roy stated at Edward before he let out a frustrated sigh. If anything, he wouldn't mind if Riza does pop the question. The only issue was the anti-fraternization law that were in place, preventing any sorts of relationships to occur between military officers. Maybe one day...maybe one day. " _Where is the wedding taking place?_ "

" _Resembool, I don't care really. Wherever Winry wants to get married._ "

"... _Rush Valley?_ "

Edward paled at the thought of having his wedding at Rush Valley. It did not look pretty, not one single bit. " _...Uh...Whatever makes her happy..._ "

Roy snickered under his breath, he needed to even the ground between them. " _How's being a teacher? Killed anyone yet?_ "

" _Ugh......_ " Edward slid further into his chair in complete despair. " _Don't even get me started, now I know how Teacher feels like... I apologize every time I ever acted like a complete brat._ "

"... _Did you just apologize?_ " Roy nearly jumped out of his seat at the fact Edward just apologized to him. Edward Elric. Apologizing. Nope, nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. What the hell have they done to him?! By the looks of it, Edward looked just as horrified as himself. " _To me?_ "

" _This place is messing with me..._ " Edward's body went entirely slack in shock realization.

-.-

"Go read my files." Elric stated in a bored turn, it was his turn to be asked his single question. The question of the day involved his younger brother, Alphonse. Curse the fact he mentioned his brother and people remember that one thing about his. "You have my files."

"All we have on file is that you have a younger brother by the name of Alphonse Elric and that he is also an alchemist." The hideously dressed toad woman, Umbridge, stated with a clipped voice. She had Elric's files on hand. "Elaborate on ho-"

"I am going to stop you right there." Elric cut her off, raising his hand up to cut Umbridge off. "Only one question, you already asked your question and I answered it."

"No, you did not answer the question."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you did not."

"Yes, I did."

"No. You did not..." The sickly-sweet smile that made Elric look on with hidden disgust. The woman was obviously not to be trusted and reminded him of all thing things he hated. Fake, distrustful, and far too cheerful for his taste.

"Yes, he did." Mustang intervened before the fight escalated anymore than it already has. "You asked about Alphonse Elric, Colonel Elric answered that question by saying for you to read his files."

"I asked how what his brother does for the Amestris Military, what he responded did not coincide with my question." Umbridge said in a sugary tone that hid the poison in her honeyed words. "Colonel Elric had commented that he did his work alongside with his brother, we just wanted to know what is said brother's role."

Elric and Mustang glanced at each other wondering how to make the women understand that they were not going to add any more information on Alphonse. The only connection that connects him through the Military his older brother. That's it, nothing else. What he does vary depending on the situation, Alphonse primary objective is to keep his brother in check or get the brother out of trouble. There's that other thing but that subject is not going to be breach any time soon...

"I already answered your question. Do you understand what we meant by one question? Do you even comprehend what that means?" Elric stated in an authoritative tone that made Mustang's Unit straighten their backs as if they were expecting an order. Mustang grinned at the Golden Blonde's tone of voice, it reminded so much of his own. Dare he say it, that he is looking at Elric with pride. "Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

" _You make it seem like they do not comprehend their own language._ " Mustang commented offhandedly.

" _I'm not surprised, they do not teach language at that cesspool. They do not have any type of class that teaches them the common fundamentals that are needed to be taught in any school._ " Elric muttered under his breath just loud enough for Mustang to hear. " _Too bad they don't have a class that teaches them common sense. They all need it...severely._ "

" _Ah...is this what you have been facing since you started teaching at Pigwarts?_ "

" _It's Hogwarts, Colonel Bastard._ " Elric corrected Mustang with a snort. " _Yes, at least you don't have to teach them... I must teach them subjects they should have already knew before even entering the school. No English, Math, Science, or other subjects that are needed to get by in this world._ "

Mustang expression went blank as he went over what Elric just informed him. The mere thought of it made him pinch the bridge of his nose to hold back his frustration. This assignment seemed to be getting better and better. " _This is a complete waste of time._ "

" _The adults in this world are useless, there is still hope for the younger generation that hasn't been tainted by their parent's view of the world._ " Elric mumbled under his breath.

That perked Mustang's interest, he leaned forward and gave the Ministry officials a charming smile. "Tell me about this school of yours, Pigwarts..."

"Hogwarts." Elric coughed out, elbowing Mustang in the ribs.

Mustang considered himself lucky at the fact Elric's right arm is his actual human arm. If it was still an automail limb, there might have been a broken rib or two. For now, glaring will suffice for a later time. "Hogwarts...public or private?"

-.-

" _As I said before, this was a complete waste of time._ " Roy stated under his breath, downing down on a cup of hot coffee. He did not care for the fact he was burning his tongue in the process. " _They have nothing to offer us, they are still recovering from a war that occurred years ago and the government has its grimy hands on everything. It reminds me of Amestris before the Promise Day._ "

" _I warned you, this place has nothing to offer Amestris. The government is interlaced into every crook and crevice of the British Magical World. They make things seem kooky and insane, to hide the fact there are dark intentions behind every move they do._ " Edward stated in a calm tone, he slowly drank a cup of tea. He sat with his legs crossed, arms crossed and his eyes were closed. Roy was sitting next to him in a similar position and the rest of the unit is sitting around them. " _The comparison of rebuilding a government and country, between Amestris and here... it's laughable. As you said, they are recovering from a war that occurred years ago and shows no progress of fixing itself anytime soon. Amestris has already redone the government to ensure what had happened, will not happen again...Colonel Bastard?_ "

" _Yeah, pipsqueak?_ "

" _Does the Military have control off all the schooling system?_ "

" _Mainly in the Academy, they have been pushing schools to teach subjects geared towards alchemy. Beside that...no. There has been talking to rearrange the system to allow the schools to stray away from that and be more creat...I'm getting off topic here... Nope. If a kid wants to go out into the world, we will give them the necessary tools for them to survive. Unlike here!_ "

"... _You really don't like this place, don't you?_ "Edward asked with a deadpanned expression.

" _What makes you think that?_ " Roy responded dryly.

" _Look...I won't blame anyone for not wanting to create a..._ " Edward waved his free hand around trying to find the word. " _Treaty, truce, agreement, whatever the hell you want to call it, between those idiots and the idiots back home. It benefits them more than it will benefit us in the long run._ "

" _Shouldn't you be trying to convince me to think otherwise?_ " Roy turned his head to see Edward staring at his own reflection in his drink.

" _I'm thinking about my students, dumbass._ " Edward didn't bother to look at Roy as he stood up, he placed his cup of tea on the table. He reached towards his chair to pick up his coat, he swung the coat of his shoulder and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. " _They are the future of this place. If you want to change, you have to start from the beginning._ "

" _Ugh...why do you always make things so complicated..._ " Roy grumbled under his breath, he watched Ed leave the café they were in and disappear down the street. He glanced down at Edward's drink and stared at it with a blank expression. " _...Did he pay for his...?_ "

" _No._ "

-.-

Amestris.

The Promised Day.

Non-Magical.

Alchemy.

"What the bloody hell should I do?"

Minister Millicent Bagnold sat behind her desk, scanning through many documents that were created for possible peace negotiations between Magical Great Britain and Amestris. She sat in her office as she tried to process what had occurred the last three days. It was constant meetings with Amestris representatives and Prof... Mr..... Colonel Elric. Despite what had occurred in the meeting, the Minister has a feeling that General Mustang played them like fools, and they fell for it. From the information provided for them by the military officers, the Wizarding Community have everything to gain if the negotiations go through.

What would Amestris gain from it all?

Nothing much. By the looks of it, they gain more by making not having to deal with them in the first place. They just went through a civil war almost two years ago, and they made more progress of recovering then themselves in the last couple of years. Self-sufficient. Do they need this to go through? No. Then why are they making the effort of coming here?

Millicent scanned through the files to pull out a particular file. Printed in bold red ink on the front of the file is the name, Edward Elric. This file was given to her by General Mustang's assistant personally and hasn't been seen by anyone else. She slowly opened the file and the first thing she saw is a muggle picture of a young boy that looked eerily like Colonel Elric and another one that is clearly is to be the young man. Scanning through the file, the Minister's eyes widen at the personal achievements of the Former Alchemist.

Millicent sat back on her seat, she rubbed her chin with her free hand as she held up the files for her to read with her other hand. There appeared to be multiple gaps in the story behind the Promised Day, but that is something for her not to worry. That is a personal issue that Amestris needs to hide. For Merlin's sake, the Ministry has so many secrets that it has its own branch for that. Should she consider looking into it? No. She'll leave that alone.

The Minister pulled out her wand and flicked it. The moment she did, her personal aid opened the door to her office and walked in. "Madam?"

"Bring me everything we have on Van Hohenheim."

-.-

" _My butt..._ " Edward grumbled under his breath as he tumbled out of Dumbledore's fireplace. He looked up to see that he was the only one in the office besides Fawkes the Phoenix. The bird stared at the Blonde with curious eyes, said Blonde stuck out his tongue at it. " _Class should still be in secession right now._ "

The Phoenix cooed out, Edward swore it was mocking him.

With a grunt, Edward picked himself up and headed out of the office. He headed towards his class to relieve Severus for subbing his class. Knowing Severus, he could be hitting his head against the wall trying to read his notes. That reminds him...he'll have to ask his Wednesday class about that. At that thought, Edward grinned. Said grin turned into a frown when he saw the Kooky Cat Lady walking towards him.

"Mr. Elric." Minerva stated in a clipped tone, she walked up towards the Alchemy teacher.

"Profezor McGonagall." Edward stated back in a bored tone.

-.-

'Late, late, late. I'm late for class!' A first-year Hufflepuff ran through the hall trying to get to his class. He had lost count of time, took the wrong staircase and had to go back to the Hufflepuff common room for his forgotten books. He stopped running when he heard harsh whispers up ahead of the hall. In a knee-jerk reaction, the Hufflepuff hid and cursed at the fact that he needed to get through that hall to get to class. Taking in a deep breath, he moved forward in hopes of not getting noticed. The closer he got, the whispers got clearer.

"Zere is a difference petveen being harsh and being strict."

Mr. Elric?

"They are children, we should not be treating them like you have been doing so."

Professor McGonagall?

"You cuddle your stutents. I enzure zey are prepared for the vorld outside zeze valls..."

What was said after that caused the Hufflepuff to pale, he retraced his steps and decided to take another route. He did not want to get caught in the middle of that crossfire. Then...there was silence. The Hufflepuff heard stomping heading towards his way and he quickly hid behind a suit of armor. He peeked between the legs of the suit of armor to see Mr. Elric stomping down the hall, all the while cursing Professor McGonagall under his breath.

The first year held his breath hoping to not be seen by the Alchemy teacher. However, his prayers were heard by someone that has a twisted sense of humor. Mr. Elric stopped stomping and cursing, he stopped in the middle of the hallway and slowly turned around. The Alchemy teacher looked at his direction and raised an eyebrow. "Cedric? Vy are you hiting? Should you be in class?"

"Sorry, Mr. Elric!"

-.-

Severus severely regrets having Edward lower the standards for students learning Alchemy. It was obvious this class had no reason, or smarts, to learn Alchemy. The assignment has been given out and he could see how lost they are. The last two classes at least knew what they were doing, or asked their fellow classmates for help.

No.

Not them.

All of them are too proud to ask for help.

Slam!

Everyone in the classroom looked over at the main entrance of the classroom to see that Edward had kicked the door in. His hands were in his pockets, a sour expression, and tension seemed to exude from him. He paused when he took note at how quiet it was in the classroom. Glancing around, Edward wonders why it was so quiet. Friday class is the talkative class. The silence wasn't helping his mood at all.

"Vy so quiet? Did Brofezor Snabe do something? Zefferus, did you do zomething?" Edward asked he closed the door behind himself as he walked into the classroom.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Edward, he took note at how heavily accented Edward's voice is. Judging by that fact, Edward isn't having a good day for far. "They are clueless of the assignment you assigned."

Edward snapped his heads towards his students, said students kept their gazes down on their papers. They do not know whose worse, Professor Snape or Mr. Elric. It doesn't help that the both of them are in the same classroom. They peaked up to see the teachers started to bicker and that caused many of them to turn in their heads in confusion. This type of behavior isn't exactly seen on a day to day basis by each person, it is only shown when both males are in the same place.

"Tonight?"

"Do you want to know what happened?

"...Do I have to continue substituting for you today?"

"Well...you still have another 30 minutes..."

"Mr. Elric..."

"Fine, fine, fine. Go torture some unfortunate soul that isn't me."

"How tempting..."

-.-

Severus sat on the leather armchair in Edward's room. He gulped down a glass of firewhiskey as he took in what Edward just told him. What he was just told made him wonder how the young man in front of him is still standing, let along living. That also included the country of Amestris, just how in Merlin's beard is that place is still existing.

Edward was laying on a love seat that was covered with multiple blankets and pillows. He had one arm laying across his face to cover his eyes and in his other hand, he had a glass of firewhiskey. The Elric's tone was low and precise that only added the seriousness to what he was saying to Severus. "My father... He wanted to sacrifice himself to bring my little brother back. I couldn't allow him to do that. We made a promise you see... to not use a human life for our own needs. In the end...I traded my door to my Alchemy for my brother."

"...You met and beat God?"

"Truth, we call him Truth and he's an ass."

Edward raised his hand and peeked over to see Severus serving himself another glass of firewhiskey. "Too much information?"

"You ended up losing your leg and brother, which resulted with you sacrificing your arm for your brother's soul. Joined the military at the age 12, got caught in so much nonsense and a huge government conspiracy that involved your 400 and something-year-old father...All because you attempted to bring someone back from the dead..."

"People do stupid things for things for their loved ones."

Severus raised his glass in agreement before drowning it down.

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Is something wrong with Mr. Elric?"

"He seems...quieter than usual..."

"Does it have to do with what happened last Wednesday?"

"Naw, he was acting like himself yesterday, today he just seems.... off."

"All of you know I could hear you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Elric!"

Edward sat back in his chair, his legs propped on his desk and his right arm covering his eyes. It was a lazy day for his class, which was extremely odd for his students. They had never seen their teacher act in such a manner and they were all at odds on how to approach him.

Should they ask him point blank?

No. Mr. Elric's bark equals his bite.

Tricking Mr. Elric say his problem?

No. Mr. Elric will see through that and turn it back against them.

Go tell Professor Snape of Mr. Elric's change of mood?

Yes. That is the safest option they could come up with at that moment. If anyone could get Mr. Elric back on his feet is Professor Snape. Unless Professor Snape is the reason for the change of behavior... Anyway, it's better off to be safe than sorry.

Edward stayed in that same position for the remainder of the class time and almost throughout the entire day. His class had left after they sent him several worried looks before they scurried off to lunch. It wasn't until the door creaked open is when he lifted his hand away from his face to see who it was. "Zefferus."

Severus walked into the partially empty classroom, closing the door behind himself, and walked over towards the Alchemy teacher. "Edward."

Edward blinked several times and some sort of realization appeared on his expression. He placed his legs back down on the ground and he stretched around in his seat to regain some sort of feeling back into his body. The Golden Blonde blinked lazily at Severus once said man stood in front of his desk. "Did my students tattle on me?"

"You missed lunch and you didn't go to the kitchens for food."

"House elves tattled on me?"

"Mr. Elric." Severus stated flatly, he gave the Alchemy Teacher a deadpan expression, not at all amused.

Edward stared at Severus with a blank expression before he let out a tired sigh which he quickly covered up with a smile. He stood up from his spot and headed towards Severus with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I am reminiscing of the past."

Severus snorted, he signaled for Edward to leave the classroom. "I have forty-five minutes until my next class and I need to make sure you are properly feeding. You have a tendency of skipping meals."

"Me? Skipping meals? No~" Edward guffawed out, he waved at Severus dismissively at such notion. He walked passed the Potion's Master to head over to leave the classroom to go to the kitchens. "Come on, let's see if they have made any apple pies...I still have to get Winry to send over her recipe. Hey, you wouldn't have some of that whiskey?"

"It's only Wednesday..."

"Exactly."

-.-

" _Truth...my head..._ " Edward grumbled under his breath, he rested his head on the main table in the Grand Hall. It was breakfast time and nothing was helping him deal with a hammering headache. After a night of drinking with Severus to get a remaining memory to temporarily forget. It did not help that Filius later joined in and challenged him and Severus to a drinking game. The winner ended up being Severus as he is the only one that appears to be unaffected by what had happened last night. Said main is just sitting there...drinking whatever the hell he is drinking... Not even hunching over in pain... "I hate you..."

"I know." Severus responded over his steaming beverage. He reached over and pushed a steaming beverage over to the Golden Blonde. "Drink, it will help with the aftereffects."

"Does it have milk?"

"No."

Edward grumbled under his breath as he reached over to take the beverage. "Bastard."

"I know."

Edward sat up straight and cursed under his breath when he felt his bones snap back into place. Smacking his lips together, the Golden Blonde sniffed the beverage before taking a sip. Seeing that he hadn't died by that single sip, he drowned the drink down. He shook his head at the peculiar taste. Whatever he just drank sure helped him with that head...ache. "You created something to get rid of the pain did you not?"

That slight twitch on Severus's lips that caused Edward to frown and curse under his breath at how unfair he was. "Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater."

"Oh, how childish of you to say such a thing." Severus said coolly.

"Shut up." Edward snorted, he reached over towards his plate of food and picked at it. He glanced around the Grand Hall to do a quick survey of the area. His brows furrowed at what he saw, groups were huddled together whispering or gloating rather too loudly for his taste. The main subject of today... "What is Quidditch?"

"Hm?"

"Quidditch? I have heard my students talk about it, but never really paid any mind to it." Edward asked Severus with a blank expression. "Vell?"

"It's a magical sport played on magical flying brooms."

"Zounds boring."

"You should at least watch a game... My house has tryouts today, you should come." Severus encouraged Edward.

Edward eyed Severus warily, this was not a side he was used to seeing. He was acting prideful but not in his typical way. It then that familiar spark he had seen from a man from another life. With a snort, Edward picked up a muffin and munched on it. "Fine, I vill see how this game is."

-.-

"Dis is...unbelievable." Edward was in complete and utter awe at what was he was seeing in front of him. There they are, kids using brooms to zooming around doing whatever was needed for them to do. Three of this students are on the team and one is trying out for the position of...Keeper? "And ridiculous...Vat the Truth are dey supposed to be doing?"

"Are there any type of sports in Amestris?"

"No, it's primary focus is on the Military."

"...Of course..."

Edward eyebrows flew up at seeing one of his students, Terence Higgs, and Slytherin's Seeker, nosedived down towards the earth. He swore his heart stopped and restart itself when Terence grabbed something before he pulled back up at the last minute. "What did he grab?"

"The Golden Snitch, catching it will end the game and give the given team 150 points."

Edward scratched his head wondering about the game. "Tell me more about... Quidditch."

-.-

"What do you mean ve get a two-week break?" Edward stated over his cup of hot tea. He had the Daily Prophet in his free hand. The magical newspaper kept on mentioning a holiday the Golden Blonde had never seen or heard before. He had mentioned it to Severus and what really got his attention is the fact there is a two-week vacation for...Christmas and New Year. "Zefferus? Vat is Christmas?"

Edward curious expression went from that to complete dissatisfaction. A religious holiday. That explains some things, a lot of things. New Years is a far more understandable reason for a holiday. Eh, he could argue about the holiday but what good will that come from it. He already has everyone around him change their view in terms of Magic that comes to Alchemy. Plus, this is more of a personal belief and...being with people you care about sounds...nice. "Amestris...does not have any sort of National Holidays, expect if dey are connected to the Military. Religion is practiced but not widely known or recited. Growing up, ve had seasonal festivities to celebrate the new season.... Maybe dey have something like this..."

The last part Edward said was more to himself than to Severus. Severus waited for Edward to continue his train of thought but he did not continue it.

"Should I go visit Winry...?" Edward absentmindedly picked up a piece of toast and munched on it. He thought about what he should do for that two weeks. Then grabbed a napkin to spit out the food into it. "Ugh...what should Mustang think of that? I hate how much I have to think about the Military now ven I do things."

"You did not think about the Military before you became a teacher?"

"In my defense...the Old Man mentioned a library..."

"Of course..."

"Why don't you have a class trip to Amestris?"

Edward and Severus stopped mid-argument' to turn to see Filius looking at Edward expectantly. Then they looked at each other, back at Filius, back at each other and finally back at Filius. By now, Filius looked extremely uncomfortable in his seat and shifted to release some of the tension that seemed to fill the air. "This could help them have a better understanding if they go somewhere which Alchemy is done more freely. Imagine what they could learn?"

"Filius does have a point." Severus agreed with the tiny professor.

Edward his fingers against the table, deep in thought. "I could... It would make things easier..."

Filius and Severus looked at Edward waiting patiently for his response. By now, Edward's students began to whisper among themselves about said instructor's behavior. That only happens if something huge about to occur.

"I vill have to talk to my superiors and students." Edward finally agreed, he folded up the Daily Prophet and plopped it on the table. "We could go to Central and visit the library. Or have Mustang and Armstrong throw on a show or something... But you two have to come with me when I tell this to the Old Goat. We have to go through him."

"Still not in speaking terms with him?"

"It iss not zat. I am afraid I will ruin it for my students by saying or doing something sdubid." Edward deadpanned, he picked up a biscuit and munched on it roughly.

"You won't say or do anything stupid." Filius waved off Edward's worry.

Edward swallowed the remainder of his food, he stood up and leaned over the table to get a better view of Dumbledore. "Oi! Old Man!"

Complete and utter silence filled the Grand Hall, everyone turned their attention to Edward and Dumbledore and said old man turned his attention to the Alchemy teacher. Severus had facepalmed at Edward lack of tact and the fact he just proved Filius wrong. "Yes?"

"Filius, Zefferus and I have to talk to you later about something."

Once Dumbledore agreed, Severus reached up and yanked Edward down by his vest to make him sit back down. "Your level of stupidity still astounds me to no limits."

"Wow...that was deep." Edward sniffled mockingly, he placed his hands over his heart. He wiped away a mock tear to add extra emphasize. "Thank you."

-.-

"Last night, I had asked the Old Man for a possibility of having a trip to Amestris during the winter break..." Edward informed one of his classes of the week, he was leaning against him with his arms crossed over his chest. The students, which mostly compromised of Terence Higgs, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley. The other two students left for other reasons, one left due to focusing on their O.W.L. and the other one had to focus primarily on their N.E.W.T.s. They still wanted to continue learning Alchemy, but they had priorities and Edward completely understood that. He would often send them packets filled with work and riddles, they show interest and skill for it, why not? Plus, it will help in the long run of helping them have a broader mindset in the long run. "For dis to be possible, I have to get permission from my superiors and the... Ministry of Magic."

The twins looked at each other with worried expressions. Their family had a small trip planned during the break and this trip is something they had planned for years. Talk about timing...

Terence on the other hand, he is looking forward to the trip. His parents had planned to visit relatives, said relatives he does not want to associate himself with. He just needed a decent excuse this time around, pretended of getting sick or excessive homework lost its charm after the seventh time.

"I need you three to inform your legal guardians, caretaker or parents if you vould like to come with me to Amestris for the break." Edward continued, he pointed at Terence when the Slytherin raised his hand. "Terence?"

"What would happen in Amestris? What would we be doing?" Terence asked.

"The main objective is to learn about Alchemy, without the interference of magic. I started to learn alchemy at a very young age-"

"How young?"

"Four.... five...ish. I did not officially start my training when I was about eight...the best and worst mistake of my life. That is a story for another time." Edward laughed out the last part when he saw the looks of amazement and horror on his student's faces. "The main idea is to have a couple of my friends in the Military perform their Alchemy, to see what they could do after years of learning and training. After that...campi-"

A soft knock interrupted Edward explanation, the Alchemy Teacher called out to whoever was on the other side to enter. Said man ended up being Dumbledore, he is holding a letter in his hand that had the seal of the Ministry of Magic. To be more precise, the current head of the Ministry of Magic. "My apologies for this disruption, Mr. Elric?"

Edward looked back at his students and cleared his throat. "I vill keep all of you updated of dis. Dismissed."

The three students picked up their belongings and quickly left the classroom. Edward watched them leave the class and once he heard the audible lock when the doors closed behind him, he turned his attention to the Headmaster. "Vat did dey say?"

"They agree to the idea...under a couple of conditions." Dumbledore responded, he walked over to Edward and handed him the letter. "The conditions."

Edward kept an eye on the Old Man as he opened the letter and only looked away to scan its contents. He grumbled at the conditions that were written, a couple of them were completely understandable and that included on the condition of Amestris agreeing to the idea and that this will help things go easier between them and the British Ministry of Magic. Edward had already sent a letter through Xerxes to see what Colonel Bastard had to say about the trip. The Golden Blonde reached over at his desk and picked up a small stack of papers and a binder clip to keep them together. "Dis should zadisfy their hunger for now."

Dumbledore took the packet of paper with curious eyes, with his free hand, he fiddled with the binder clip. "Curious. This keeps them together?"

Edward raised his hands into the air in defeat, here he was thinking for sure Dumbledore will scan the papers but no...he was more interested in the binder clip. A binder clip. " _Truth!_ "

-.-

"Today's the first Quidditch game, right?"

"What gave it away? The Gryffindor's screaming their heads off at the minimal chance they have of beating Slytherin? "

"No... vell...zat too, the fact that apparently, Slytherin has been reigning champs for the last couple of years." Edward responded over his an old book of maps he had found in the library. He pulled out a leather bookmark from his vest to place it on the book to save his spot. Before Edward could put away the book to start eating his breakfast, Owls started to fly into the Great Hall. "Oh look...mail is-"

Plunk. Plunk.

Edward took in a deep breath when he felt two items drop on his head and flutter down onto his lap. He turned his attention to Xerxes who started to eat his breakfast, to be more precise, bacon. " _Xerxes._ "

"Hoot."

" _That is my bacon._ "

"Hoot."

" _Xerxes. That. Is. My. Bacon._ "

" _Hoot. Hoot. Hoot._ "

" _DAMMIT XERXES!_ "

"Hoot~"

" _Grrrrrrr...Evil..._ "

"Hoot!"

"Zefferus! She called me a bad word!" Edward gasped out, he looked at Severus with an expression of shock. He pointed at the smug little owl, which was still eating Edward's breakfast.

"Do not include me in your petty argument." Severus deadpanned, not even bothering to glance their way.

"Petty?" Edward huffed out; he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hoot?" Xerxes glanced up; it almost appeared like she was

"Well then, here I zought you were my friend."

"Hoot, hoot."

"Yeah, you are ri...HEY!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to drown out the argument between Edward and Xerxes. After counting down to ten for what seemed like several hundred times, Severus reached over to smacked Edward upside the head and flick Xerxes beak lightly. "Enough. What arrived, Mr. Elric?"

Edward humph, he picked up the letters and his entire expression lightened when he saw who wrote one of the letters. He bit his bottom lip while he stared at the letter and mentally debated whether or not he should open that one or the other one. With a sigh, he put that letter in his vest and paid attention to another letter. It was a letter from Colonel Bastard himself. Opening the letter, Edward scanned through the contents and he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Good news?" "Hoot?" Severus and Xerxes stared at Edward expectantly for an answer.

"My superiors gave the trip a thumbs up. All I need to do now is inform the Old Man, figure out who is coming to the trip, and other crap."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward dismissed his class the moment the clock signified that class just ended and lunch had begun. He picked up his student's work from their tables and organized them in order; it was a simple day really. It was his Wednesday class, the Common Sense. He had given them random items and the students had to figure out what they are made up of. By the end of the class, they managed to get the hang of it. Less work for them and himself in the long run...

Once Edward collected all the papers up, he headed over to his desk and picked up a paper clip to keep them together. It was a good day... Now he has to put them in a folder, then into his suitcase and then...lunch, a nice simple lunch. A simple lunch to end a simple and peaceful day of teaching, the Alchemy Teacher let out a soft sigh the moment he sat in his chair. " _No headache to-_ "

The door was suddenly slammed open with no type of notification whatsoever. Several worried individuals speed walked into the room, all of them sprouting out questions a hundred miles a minute. If that wasn't bad enough, owls flew into the room and started to drop letters on his desk. Nothing was making sense was everyone was speaking (screaming judging by Edward's now growing headache) at the same time. All of them wanting to get their point across and it wasn't helping anyone. There goes his simple and peaceful day...

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and under his breath, he counted down from ten in an attempt to ward off a headache.

Ten.

...

Ten.

Nine.

...

Ten.

Nine.

Eig, forget this.

Edward sprang up from his chair, slammed his hands against his desk and screamed at the intruders. "SHUT UP! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, PEOPLE!"

Silence. Too bad that silence only lasted less than a minute and the intruders stated again, only this time they were twice as loud. Edward plops back down on his chair and allowed his mind to go blank. It would be pointless to get into a screaming match at this point. Typically it would be something he would do, but right now, it just seemed so unappealing and useless. The Alchemy Teacher was losing track of time and if it wasn't for someone lightly nudging his shoulder that broke him out of his trance. Looking up, he saw Severus staring down at him and saying something but Edward couldn't hear what he was saying. " _What?_ "

"They are the parents of many of your students, who had to ask permission for the field trip to Amestris."

"Ah. Vat do dey vant?" Edward deadpanned, he did take note that the intru...parents had gone quiet. "Hm?"

"They want to know what their children are getting themselves into. To see if it is worth having their children go?" Severus stated with a short wave of his hand.

Edward let out a tired sigh, he stood up from his chair and straightened out his clothing to at least look presentable. "My apologies for yelling earlier, I was not expecting any visitors today."

Several of individuals took in Edward's apology in full stride while others took it begrudgingly. At least he was showing some sort of respect towards them, but the first appearance made Edward seem anything but polite. Yet, from what they have read from their children's letters about this teacher, being polite and sophistication is not his forte.

An older man that looked to be in his late forties to early forties cleared his throat to gain Edward's attention. "My daughter-"

"What is her name?" Edward interrupted him; he needed a face to the name.

"McWilliams. Rachel McWilliams...?" McWilliams responded unsure if the young man even knows his daughter.

"Monday class, Average." Edward stated to himself, he waved at the man for him to continue.

"My daughter wrote to me about this possible field trip to your home country, what exactly are your plans?" McWilliams asked.

Edward sucked in a short breath; he reached up to redo his ponytail, a nervous habit. He glanced over at Severus to see him nodding at him to answer the man. A small form of encouragement, something Edward is going to need for the next several minutes or hours by the looks of it. "The plan is this..."

-.-

Edward plopped himself back into his chair once the last of the parents left his office, he glanced over to see Severus pulled up his own chair to sit on. It appeared he along with the help of Severus, managed to convince some of the guardians, caretakers or parents of his students to allow them to go. Now what is left is the letters, apparently, some of the individuals that made their appearance just now had written a letter and did not have the patience for a response. After scanning through the letters, only three of them were relevant. Opening the letters, Edward scanned through the contents.

Edmond Morton had told his parents of a possibility of going on a camping trip. His first camping trip by the looks of it, apparently his father is allergic to anything to everything which prevented any sort of trips of such nature. His parents agreed full heartedly and gave full permission to Edward to have Edmond go to Amestris.

Abigail Kay's mother will be working throughout the entire break and will prefer for her daughter to have a good holiday. By the looks of it, the first good holiday in a long time.

Kasey State... Edward plopped himself in his chair to read that letter. By the looks of it, Kasey is under the guardianship of an orphanage. They had commented they have no money for Kasey to go on any trip whatsoever. Underneath it all, it was clear to Edward whoever wrote the letter could care less for Kasey and do not want to be bothered with her. As much he wanted to just not bother with them, Edward needed their exact permission to have Kasey go to Amestris and they had no interest in her going. Not once did Edward comment on anything that the students had to pay for anything. If anything, the Elric will pay for everything that is needed to for trip and so on.

"Zefferus, could we go to this place?" Edward told Severus an address, for some odd reason, the Golden Blonde took note of the look of recognition on his friend's face. He took that piece of information and saved it for a rainy day. "Hm?"

"We'll leave tonight."

"Thanks."

Soft knocks rang throughout the room causing Edward to jump in his seat. He wanted wants no.... he demands peace and quiet. Severus' lips curled into a smirk at the Alchemy teacher's reaction which earned him a glare from said person. Clearing his throat, Edward called out to whoever was knocking to come in.

Fred and George Weasley peak their heads through the door to see their Alchemy teacher and Potion professor sitting in the classroom. To many people that do not know both men will assume that they are intimidating and right down scary. Especially if they looked like they get into one of their 'arguments'. If you know them to a degree, as the Weasley twins do, they know Mr. Elric will negate any of Professor Snape's harsh remarks. Well not so much as harsh, the Potion's Master to start to favor Mr. Elric's students. It mostly had to do with the fact both parties have to deal with Mr. Elric's crazed antics.

"Sorry for interrupting."

"We needed to talk to you."

Edward waved at the boys to come into the classroom. "Come in, won't do you want to talk about?"

Fred and George looked at each other wondering on how they are going to go about what they wanted to say. "Is there going to be another trip next year?"

"We are going on a trip during the break?"

"We want to go to Amestris, but this trip has been set already."

"It depends on how this trip goes and if I continue teaching." Edward stated, he leaned against his chair and intertwined his fingers together. "Considering how things are between both countries...it is a huge possibility of it happening. Plus, I have other plans down the road, do not worry about it."

"Like..."

"What?"

"Blackmail my friends to come here." Edward grinned cheekily, he took note the looks of relief the twins gave him at the possibility of another trip. That relief turned to groans of disbelief at what Edward said next. "Since you are not going, I will be giving you a packet to work on."

"No, Mr. Elric!"

"Really? Mr. Elric?"

"The students that are going are going to also be receiving a packet for them to work on while on the break. To make things equal..."

-.-

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drop.

Pitter patter, constant rain continued on with no sign of any rest. Dark dreary clouds cover the entire sky that blocks the sun's rays. The only form of light is the single flickering porch light of a dilapidated building that had a worn out sign in front of it.

"This is it... Hope Town Home Orphanage." Pomona said with an evident twitch in voice. She ignored the rain that pelted down on her traveling cloak. "Several of our students live here during the summer breaks."

"How do the students that are in...this situation pay for their tuition?" Edward asked he frowned at the building in front of him. He is holding an umbrella in one hand and in the other hand is his charmed suitcase. If you have seen one orphanage then you probably already had seen them all. In a country like Amestris, where war is a constant and death is nothing new, orphanages are nothing new. There are good ones and then there are the bad ones...

"There is a fund that was created for students in this... _situation_."

Edward and Severus edged away from Pomona, they felt bad for the rag in her hands. They could hear the tears despite the fact the rain made it impossible to hear the softest of whispers.

"You have to tell me more about that later, Zefferus."

"Of course..."

Edward and Severus followed Pomona towards Hope Town Home Orphanage. They had a mission and that was to get whoever is in charge to sign a single permission slip. A simple mission that should not involve bloodshed, which was the reason Severus is there. He is to stop Edward from doing anything idiotic. By the looks of it, Edward and Severus will be the ones to hold Pomona from hurting or killing anyone by the looks of it.

-.-

"Remind me to never make her mad." Edward whispered in complete horror to Severus, he is tightly gripping his suitcase against his chest and his umbrella is hanging on the belt of his coat completely forgotten. He and Severus are running after a smiling Pomona out of the Orphanage

"Noted." Severus agreed.

"At least we got them to sign the permission slip..."

"You were in there with us...you saw what she did to get them to sign."

"I rather not remember."

-.-

A high pitch scream filled the Grand Hall during breakfast time. Owls had just arrived to deliver the Daily Prophet, letters from home or anything else of that nature. It was just supposed to the typical morning with nothing planned for that day for many. That semi-quiet morning was interrupted by a screaming Hufflepuff at whatever just arrived for her via owl.

Edward slowly sipped on his drink, watching on with complete disinterest. He continued to watch in complete disinterest when said Hufflepuff stood up from her seat and run towards him while holding up a piece of paper. It was only when the Hufflepuff stood in front of him, jumping in her spot while trying to hand Edward the piece of paper in his hand. "Vat?"

"My permission slip, to go to Amestris!"

"Ah." Edward reached over and took the permission slip. "Well, in that case, get ready for the trip then."

"Thank you!"

Edward watched her run off to her friend who are waiting for her to gossip about what just happened. He ignored the looks everyone was giving him, only him, Severus and Pomona had agreed to keep quiet about their involvement of getting the permission slip signed. Still drinking his beverage, Edward reached over and nudged Severus with his elbow. "Hey."

Severus glanced over his own beverage to stare at Edward with an eyebrow raised. "Hm?"

"Are you busy Saturday?"

"..."

"Vell?"

"No..."

"Good, you are taking back to Diagon Alley."

Severus snorted, he stared at Edward incredulously. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No."

"..."

"You should know me by now."

"..."

"Hehehe."

-.-

Edward silently followed Severus around Diagon Alley; he kept his gaze forward until he sees something of interest. There was a light sprinkle but it wasn't enough to warrant the need for an umbrella. If anything, the rain was helping Edward clear his thoughts. He is going to need a clear mind to figure out what to get and understand what exactly he is getting.

"Did you know my charmed suitcase still works in Amestris?" Edward whispered to Severus.

Severus paused momentarily before he continued on moving forward. "How did you come up with that?"

"...I got curious..." Edward grinned deviously, his mind wandered back to how he made his little discovery.

It involved multi-colored paint, water balloons, fireworks, slime, and one very unsuspecting victim. Well, unsuspecting victim isn't something one would call General Roy Mustang. Mustang Unit had sent him a couple of photographs of that event and he still has the pictures tucked away somewhere to look at whenever he feels the need to laugh at something.

Severus edged away from Edward when the Golden Blonde began to laugh at seemingly at nothing. If anyone were to ask, he does not know him but by now...everyone knows he knows the Alchemy Teacher. "...Are you planning on buying suitcases similar to yours?"

Edward stopped laughing manically to give Severus a serious look. "Yes, had asked Filius if he could do what he did with mine to others. He agreed he would too, I just need to get the items for it to happen."

"Suitcases?"

"Hey, I heard that they get homework and I want to ensure they have the necessary items to do the homework without it weighing them down." Edward defended his position.

"...I should know by now to not ask you questions..."

"Then what would be the fun in that!" Edward smiled, he swung an around Severus and leaned into him to the point the Potions Master has to drag the Alchemy Teacher to their destination.

After several moments of silent, Severus began to become unnerved by Edward's silence. This was not the typical silence he is used to happening around the younger male. Edward was not focusing on any type of problem, trying to come up with a comeback or a prank. If anything, he has that same expression when Severus found the young man in his classroom unresponsive to the world. "Edward?"

"Vat are your plans for the holidays?" Edward asked suddenly.

Severus blinked slowly while he took in the question. His brows furrowed while he thought that over. He is going to do the same thing he has been doing the last couple of years. Which is mostly spend it with his students that stayed behind during the holidays. For them to know that there is someone there that cares for them. He knows his students, many of their current situations remind him of his own and the Head of Slytherin wants to make sure they have a decent holiday. Along with that, Severus is planning to visit his god-son. Which reminds him... He needs to get Draco a Christmas gift. "I plan to visit my god-son."

"You have a god-son? What is he like? Do you have pictures? Hm? Pictures?"

-.-

"He looks just like Mr. Elric."

"He's taller though."

"He actually looks nicer."

"He's smiling..."

"Whoa... you're right mate."

It was the day of the trip to Amestris, the night before the official start of the break. Once dinner had ended, the only eight students that are going to Amestris, to get ready for the trip. All of them are carrying a vintage styled suitcase similar to their teacher's own suitcase. They along with the other students that are not coming to the trip are given a charmed suitcase as an early Christmas gift from their teacher. The only items they had to bring are a couple sets of clothing, items required to do their homework and anything else they require for the two weeks. From what Mr. Elric told them, trunks are going to be a very huge inconvenience for everyone involved. From what they gathered, they have to fly for a portion of the trip. The moment they had entered the Headmaster's office, they saw Mr. Elric, Professor Quirrell, Madam Hooch, Professor Dumbledore and someone that looked awfully like Mr. Elric. Only...he looks much nicer than their teacher.

"It took me exactly seventy-four minutes to get from point A to point B. It is going to take us longer and to add in the occasional break. We have to leave now before the sun becomes to come out." Rolanda Hooch stated, she stood in a set of traveling clothes and her goggles hanging around her neck. She is holding up a stack of new brooms, an anonymous donation to the school for the trip. "There is an eight hour time difference. Mr. Elric?"

"Yes?" Alphonse and Edward responded at the same time.

"...Alphonse Elric." Rolanda stated with a stern frown.

"Yes?" Alphonse responded in a clear crisp nearly unaccented voice. He heard Edward grumble in Amestrian at how unfair how the younger brother could speak in English without an accent and the older one still has an accent. Especially since Alphonse is not around a lot of people that speak the language but Edward does.

"Does the Emperor have everything ready for us?"

"Emperor Ling has everything set for us; my friend is waiting for your arrival and my return." Alphonse responded with a smile.

"W-will i-i-t be safe fo-o-or us? T-t-to fly?" Quirinus Quirrell asked he kept fidgeting his hands and pacing in the same spot.

"The flight would be taken place during the early morning; the mid-way point is the ruins of Xerxes. The brooms stop working once you hit the middle of the city." Alphonse glanced over at Quirinus, his smile never leaving his lips. "If you are worrying about the country, do not worry. Xing is integrating magic and we are under the protection of the Emperor himself."

" _I fell so reassured..._ "

" _Oh, brother..._ " Alphonse shook his head at his brother's response to his words.

" _What? You know how he is._ " Edward snorted; he turned his attention away from his younger brother to his students. "Our first stop is Xing, the Emperor's Palace to be exact. Do not believe anything he says."

-.-

" _Ed! I missed you!_ "

" _Get away from me!_ "

" _I missed you so much!_ "

Edward's students, Quirinus and Rolanda watched with various expressions at the sight of the Emperor of Xing chase the Alchemy Teacher around. By the looks of it, all for a hug and it looked like the Emperor isn't taking no for an answer. The only person that seemed not so surprised by what is happening in front of them is Mr. Alphonse Elric, the Emperor's little sister, and her little bear-like creature.

"Could we get a move one? We need to get to Xerxes before dawn." Rolanda called out, giving both 'children' a glare.

Edward paused momentarily at the glare and Ling took that moment to pounce on him. " _DAMMIT LING!_ "

" _Got you!_ " Ling laughed, he tightened his grasp around Edward to prevent himself from falling when his victim stood back up. Edward grumbled under his breath and didn't bother to push Ling off himself. The main reason for Ling's behavior is to just embarrass him in front of his students. For now, the Golden Blonde will allow it to happen and have his revenge later. It is all a matter of time. " _Tell me everything that has happen to you since we last seen each other!_ "

Edward stood in front of his students, completely ignoring Ling's excessive questions, and informed them of what exactly is the plan to get to Amestris. "We are going to use those...contraptions you use to fly with... to a city in the middle of a desert. I have friends waiting for us in said city to take us to Amestris from there."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Edmond?"

"Why don't we just fly all the way to Amestris or just use the Flue?"

"You know that magic is unable to be done in Amestris, yes? So far, any attempts to get to Amestris through the...Flue... proved unfruitful. Madam Hooch had attempted to fly to Amestris but that did not end up well." Edward explained he attempted to untangle Ling away from himself. That only caused Xing's Emperor to jump onto the Alchemy's back while wrapping his arms around his neck. The eldest Elric pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm himself down and not pummel Ling. However, as much he wants to do that, Ling is an Emperor and his guards, Lan Fan, will attempt to main or kill him. " _What do you want from me?_ "

" _I need you to pick up something in Central without Lan Fan finding out._ " Ling whispered into Edward's ear, his smile never leaving his lips.

" _Done, get off me now!_ " Edward hissed out to Ling.

Ling snickered at his friend; he unwound his arms around Edward and stood next to him all the while still smiling. He looked down at Edward's students with his closed eye smile which only unnerved said, students. With a chuckle, Ling turned around and headed towards Alphonse, who was conversing with his younger sister. " _May will take you to the courtyard. Have a safe trip._ "

" _Tch, try not to get Lan Fan finally kill you._ " Edward snorted, he fixed the collar of his buttoned-up shirt.

" _Please~ she loves me too much to do such a thing. You should be worried about Miss. Winry. How long are you planning on making her wait?_ " Ling waited for Edward to deny or refute his words, but all he got is silence. Turning around, the Emperor saw the Alchemy Teacher grinning at him. " _What happened?_ "

"Hehehe, I am not telling you~"

-.-

" _To think I am about to see young Edward Elric being a teacher!_ "

" _The honor!_ "

" _Passing down his knowledge for generations to come!_ "

" _Why did I ever agree to do this...?_ "

" _Did you say something Mr. Scar?_ " Major Alex Louis Armstrong asked he turned his attention to the former State Alchemist Killer now, once more, Ishvalan Warrior Monk.

" _My name is no longer Scar for the hundredth ti...you know what forget it._ " Scar resisted the urge to hit his head with his staff. He and Armstrong are waiting for the arrival of Edward Elric's class. He was asked by the Youngest Elric brother to meet with Major Armstrong to wait for a group of flying individuals riding brooms. Considering all the things he had seen throughout the years...this should not surprise him...All feelings of shock, denial and so on, are only second to trying to ignore Armstrong's excessive amount sparkles and a babbler. One of the main reasons Scar agreed is to help his fellow Ishvalan that are still residing in the ruins of Xerxes and he actually started to become friends with the Elric's. Well, they are talking and he's not trying to kill them.

Scar kept his gaze up towards the sky, the sun still has not risen up and there are still stars in the clear sky. There is still another hour until the sun is set to rise and who knows how long until the visitors come. They better arrive soon; otherwise, he will restart his killing spree started with the Strong Arm Alchemist. Fortunately for said Alchemist, a young monk ran up to Scar and whispered something to him before he headed off where he came. " _Finally...they are almost here._ "

"Finally! I will see how well Edward taught his students in the art of Alchemy!"

-.-

Edward tightly held onto Rolanda for dear life as they fly through the desert to get to Xerxes. There were exactly four breaks since the start of the flying trip, one for rest, second because someone accidentally lost their grip on their suitcase, another rest break and the last one was due to the Alchemy Teacher losing his grip on the Flying Instructor. He is mentally going over chemical reactions to forget the fact he is on a flying broom. For the fact he is incapable of doing magic, Edward is unable to use a magical broom. Which is why he is getting a ride with Rolanda, at least she isn't a daredevil.

"We are almost there, Mr. Elric." Rolanda called out to Edward.

" _Truth..._  Finally."

Edward did not hear Rolanda call out orders to the students onto where to land and so on. He was too busy not wanting to land head first in a sand dune again. There is sand where sand should not be in the first place.

-.-

"Why does everyone want to hug, Mr. Elric?"

"He doesn't have a loving personality, that's for sure."

A great sense of déjà vu swept over Edward's students to see him running away from a half-naked man that appeared to want to hug the said teacher. There is always someone that wants to hug him, the person in question that wants to hug their Alchemy Teacher is shirtless. At the Emperor of Xing was fully clothed.

The game of cat and mouse only ended when two individuals dressed in what appeared Military Uniforms approached hesitantly. It was as if they did not want to end up in the same predicament as the Alchemy Teacher. Unfortunately for them, Edward ran in between them causing the half-naked man to crush said Military Uniform.

"Should we do something, Professor Quirrell?" One of the students asked the Muggle Studies Professor.

A fair distance away, a Warrior Monk is repeatedly hitting his head with his staff at the scene before them all.

-.-

The moment the eight Hogwarts students signed up for the trip, they knew they were going to miss Christmas. They are going to spend Christmas day either on a train ride in a different, foreign country with no feeling of holiday spirit. They along with their instructors are on a muggle train heading directly to the heart of Amestris, Central City. Magic is completely void. They could not understand what anyone is saying. Even Madam Hooch and Professor Quirrell seemed to be on edge about those two reasons. Mr. Elric on the other hand... seemed to be on edge for a completely different reason.

The Alchemy Teacher kept pacing up and down the train, always looking out the windows and muttering under his breath in Amestrian. It got especially bad whenever the train approached a town or city, from that point they all switch trains to continue on their trip. By the time they finally arrived in Central, the Day before Christmas is nearly at an end and they were all tired. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when the train began to slow down as they approached the upcoming station.

" _Mustang better be there when we get there._ " Edward muttered under his breath, he signaled for everyone to gather their belongings and be prepared. He rotated his shoulders and mentally went through chemical equations in an attempt to stay awake. Everything just came into a full circle in terms of time, the start of their journey started at nine p.m. on the twenty-third of December. Now it is eight p.m., the twenty-fourth and everyone is tired and in need of sleep.

Edward took a deep breath in when the train came to a final stop. The first stop of this trip, Central city and it is only the beginning of this trip. Standing up, he tightly held his suitcase and signaled for everyone to get up to leave the train. He signaled for the chaperones to keep an eye on the students as they left the train, the last thing he needed is one of his students being left behind on the train.

"Where are going to be staying for tonight, Mr. Elric?" Terence asked his Alchemy teacher while he followed him out the train. He held back a sneeze as the smoke of the train filled the area making it hard to see and breathe momentarily. Once the smoke cleared, he looked ahead to see several individuals wearing the familiar blue uniforms. They were standing in formation and appeared to be waiting for something or someone. The one that is standing in the middle began to smirk and his stance loosened. The smirk only grew when the Slytherin heard his teacher mutter under his breath and glare at the smirking man. "Sir? Do you know them?"

Edward bit his tongue at the impulse of wanting to insult his superior. As much as he would absolutely love to get that smirk off his face, Captain Hawkeye is there staring warningly at him. Plus, the last thing he needed is giving a worse off impression of the Military than he already has in front of his students. "The one in the middle, that is my superior officer...General Roy Mustang. The Flame Alchemist."

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Christmas day.

A day to be around friends and family, being around people you love and care for. To wake up fully energized at the prospect of running over to the fully decorated Christmas tree to open presents. Once that was said and done, go outside and play in the snow. To have snowball fights, build snow forts and perhaps a game of Quidditch. Then go back inside to sit around a fireplace to drink hot chocolate, play Exploding Snap or Chess.

Right now, eight Alchemy students prefer to sleep in as much time as they could before their day could start. All of them are sleeping in a room in the Military Barracks in bunk beds. The room was usually used for Military personnel that do not have a home in Central City and stays in the Barracks when on duty. Their instructors are given their own rooms but would rotate when making rounds to check on the students. The only one that remained awake throughout the entire night is the head of this Field Trip.

He was too busy decorating a decent size pine tree with decorations he had packed up in his suitcase with the help of the Mustang Unit. Edward picked up a giant mug of coffee and took a deep gulp of the bitter drink. Standing there with the said mug in one hand and another on his hip as he took in the sight in front of him. A decorated pine tree standing in the corner of the room, multiple presents underneath it and the smell of apple pie filled the air. About a couple of hours ago, multiple owls flew in and dropped out present after present for his students, Rolanda, Quirinus, and too much to his surprise, Edward also got a few gifts. Every present is placed under the tree to surprise everyone else once they step into the room for breakfast.

" _What exactly is this thing again?_ " Jean Havoc asked once he finished decorated the tree.

" _It's a type of holiday tree._ " Edward responded with a shrug.

" _Well...I hope they like it._ " Jean shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't going to argue with the other's plans. This just showed a whole other side of Edward, something many would have thought he does not have. " _It strange, but...let's just hope they like it._ "

" _In the Grand Hall of the school, they have one that nearly touches the ceiling filled with... magical... decorations and it looks whimsical. This might not match up to it, but I hope it is enough for them._ " Edward explained, he finished his drink and slammed the mug on a table when he felt his tongue burn due to the hot liquid. " _Ugh...my tongue...I need to go wake them up before they start wandering around and get lost. Go see if Mrs. Hughes needs anything._ "

" _Got it, boss._ "

Edward rubbed his face with both hands to ward off any sign of sleep. He hoped despite the fact his students are going to spend their Christmas in a Military Barracks, away from everything they know, they have a good time. Telling them his past with a Military was rather...not awkward, not tense but draining to tell. The result is his students believing he was some sort of Magical Police Officer. Auror? Eh, something like that.

A Magical Police Officer... Nah, sounds too much work.

-.-

Edward walked down the hall that headed towards the rooms his students and fellow instructors. He stood in front of Rolanda's room and was about to knock on it when it opened see said person fully dressed. The Alchemy Teacher took note at how Rolanda is wearing a fancier set than her typical robes, but not over the top and did not have on a robe or hat. She still looked a bit out of place, but at least without the robe, she won't appear completely out of place. In the Quidditch Instructor's arms is a basket filled with small presents wrapped in shimmering paper and ribbons. "Morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Elric." Rolanda responded with a nod, she stepped out of her room and closed the door behind herself. "Have you awoken the students?"

"I was going to wake you and Quirinus before we woke them up and get them ready for today. I have a surprise ready for everyone?" Edward explained with a grin, he and Rolanda walked down the hall to the Muggle Studies Professor room.

"Don't tell me... you have a surprise Christmas Party planned?" Rolanda asked, she raised an eyebrow at Edward when he remained quiet. She only shook her head with a slight shake of her head. "Of course, you did, how did you manage to pull that off with your superiors?"

"I er... My boss is a softy and I am the one that is paying for everything." Edward deadpanned the last part. He stopped in front of Quirinus door and knocked on it. There was a slight shuffle from inside the room before the door opened. What Edward saw made his jaw dropped in horror and shock. Edward could not even describe what he is looking at and even Rolanda is shaking her head Quirinus appearance.

"R-ready?" Quirinus asked, he was about to close the door behind himself when Edward pushed him back into the room. "W-what, are yo-you doing?"

"There is no way you are walking around here wearing that! Wear your regular outfit without your robe." Edward snapped at the older man, he shut the door to Quirinus room and hit the door to get his point across. "Whoever taught you about  _Muggle_ _Fashion_  has no taste whatsoever."

Edward turned his head over at Rolanda with a questioning look. "And this guy is supposed to be the Muggle Studies Professor?"

"The Magical Community is completely cut off from the Muggle World, this tends to happen due to that reason." Rolanda stated with a pinched expression.

"Even though I had a questionable taste in fashion, I would never stoop that low to wear that!"

-.-

Edward hid his grin at the looks of joy his student gave when Rolanda handed each of them their presents. Each of them received a small box of sugar candies in a decorated tin that had an image of a Golden Snitch flying around the tin. The students are wearing their uniforms, minus their robes and hats. At least their uniforms looked normal here in Amestris compared to what Quirinus was originally going to wear. Edward still cannot get that image out of his head. "We have a busy schedule ahead of us today, very busy day."

"What are we going to be doing today, Mr. Elric?" One of the student's asked.

"I will explain everything once we finish with our breakfast." Edward explained to the student, he along with everyone else was walking down several hallways to their intended location. Several soldiers that they passed by looking at the group with curious eyes but that was replaced with looks of respect and awe at the sight of Edward. The students, Rolanda and Quirinus wondered about the looks and the salutes that were shot at the Alchemy Teacher's way.

" _Little brother!_ " A high pitch squeal filled the hall and the sound of rapid footsteps caught everyone's attention. The only one that did not seem surprised was Edward, he simply turned to face the direction where the squeal came from. Down the hall is a pig-tailed sandy blonde girl running up to them with her hands extended out.

Edward extended his arms out and braced for impact when the girl launched herself into her arms. He swung her around and their laughter filled the hall. Once he stopping spinning them around, the girl went a thousand miles an hour and every occasion, Edward would nod or just smile at her. Once the girl slowed down, Edward placed her down back on the ground and patted her on the head.

Louder footsteps came down from the same direction the girl came from. Looking over, everyone saw two men running down the hall with looks of complete distress. They stopped in front of Edward and the little girl, completely out of breath. They explained something to the Golden Blonde before he waved them off and they ran off in the same direction they came from. Edward scratched his head while he looked down at the girl, who was still smiling at him. With a sigh, he waved a hand towards his class direction. " _This is my class, I am a teacher at a school in a different country, Elicia._ "

" _You? A teacher? Hahaha!_ " Elicia giggled humorously at the notion of Little Brother being a teacher.

Edward pouted, why does everyone laugh at the thought of him being a teacher? Dammit! He hasn't killed anyone yet or maimed anyone for that matter. His students are learning something without the fear of being getting their asses handed to them. Nooooo... it's a flipping joke to everyone that knows him. " _Why does everyone keep laughing at me whenever I tell them that?_ "

" _It's funny~_ " Elicia continued to giggle at the thought.

Edward only shook his head, he motioned for the little give him his hand. " _Come on, I'll take you to your mom._ "

" _Okay, little brother!_ "

" _Little brother my..._ " Edward grumbled under his breath, he looked back at his class and fellow instructors. The students were whispering among themselves about the scene before them. This is a completely new side of their teacher. Is she related to him? It was obvious by their interaction, they know each other to the point of the Alchemy Teacher acting like a doting older brother or even a father. "This is Elicia, the daughter of an a...good friend of mine."

Without saying another word, Edward continued his way to the surprise location. Well, he would nod or mutter something that went along with whatever Elicia was saying to him. The chatter stopped when they stopped in front of metal double doors. On top of the doors is a sign that said, ' **Dining Hall** ' in Amestrian and a poster taped on the door too. Edward turned back to give his class a devious grin. "Here we are..."

Edward opened the door and motioned for everyone to enter. The students saw it was a dining hall, only having the minimal required items and furniture for such room. When their sights landed on the far corner of the room, their jaws dropped. Right there in the corner of the dining hall is a Christmas tree with piles of presents surrounding it. The two tables were pushed together to make one long table and had plates of food on it. There was a woman wearing an apron and oven mitts, holding what appears to be a pie. She smiled at the newcomers as they entered the room. Elicia let go of Edward's grasp and ran over to her.

"Even though we do not celebrate this holiday, all of you do. So... uh..." Edward struggled with his words and made it a point to not look his students. He understood what the holiday means, especially what it meant for his students. Even if the trip is for them to get away from the Magical World and dammit! He wants to make sure they have a decent holiday. Especially seeing and reading in between the lines about his student's lives. "Go do... whatever you normally do."

Without another word, Edward's students ran over to the tree to see what they got. One or two of them hung back and hesitantly approached the others. They ran once their fellow classmates yelled at them when they state there are gifts for them under the tree.

"It is not exactly a party but...it will suffice." Rolanda stated to Edward.

"H-how long h-have you pla-anned this?" Quirinus asked.

"When the trip was approved. I had Zefferus pack the decorations and sent a letter to my superior if he could help me make this happen. He agreed after I told him I would pay for it..."

"You sound like you don't like the man?" Rolanda asked, her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"...It's a long, long... long story." Edward sighed, he scratched the back of his head. He headed over towards the table filled with food. "Come on, I am hungry!"

-.-

" _Hmmmm... Pie..._ " Edward hummed in content. He had just said his temporarily good-byes to Elicia and Mrs. Hughes before they left with a promise of seeing them again before he returned to Great Britain. Glancing over at his students, Edward saw that all of them are eating and looking over their gifts. The only gifts that were left under the tree belonged to him, Rolanda and Quirinus. All in all, it appeared to be a good Christmas in his opinion.

Well, it was until the doors slammed open and Edward did not bother to hide his frown. Everyone sitting around the table looked over to see General Roy Mustang. The General is grinning manically as he headed towards their table. "Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good night rest."

"Ugh...." Edward bemoaned, he ate another spoonful of apple-pie. It no longer tasted the same as it did like the previous bite. "Go away...I am trying to enjoy my breakfast."

"What was that, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, his expression stern as he stared Edward down. This made Edward's students and fellow instructors nudge away from the possible upcoming fight. There was clear tension in the room that started to build up and... are those flames and lightning in the background?

Edward took in a deep breath, berating himself. He wondered is it worth acting like the perfect soldier to keep up appearances. The last thing he needed is his students believing the Amestris Military are a bunch of idiots or worse... have them look like their Ministry. Then again, the last thing he needed is for them to fear the Military to the point of making them fear Alchemy. There are so many pros and cons to the whole situation. Seeing as Roy and the Mustang Unit are going to be the ones representing Amestris during the whole negotiations between Amestris and Magical Great Britain, might as well show them nothing is to fear. " _Could you stop calling me that?_ "

" _You will always be dubbed as such, I have the paperwork to back me up._ " Roy tutted Edward, he reached over and grabbed an entire pie. "Once you are down here take your class to the Library. Captain Hawkeye will be waiting there for your arrival."

" _By any chance, has Grumman pass any laws since I've been gone?_ "

" _No... You know what... the entire unit has asked me that minus Hawkeye. What do you know?_ " Roy asked with a critical eye.

Edward popped another spoonful of pie into his grinning mouth. " _I don't know...Why don't you go eat your pie...alone._ "

" _You're just jeal... This would have sounded better if you weren't engaged to your mechanic._ " Roy muttered under his breath before he left the dining hall.

-.-

Edward hesitantly scanned a brightly wrapped box in his hands. He slowly opened the package to reveal a bronze tea set decorated with sapphires. There was a card inside the teapot and Edward took it out with an eyebrow raised. Once reading over the card, the Golden Blonde let out a soft chuckle. Filius had sent him and his fiancé a tea set. 'Tea...hm... I have to get him something.'

Once packing the tea set back in its box and putting it in his suitcase, Edward picked up another package. He reached for another present that was wrapped in emerald green and silver stripped wrapping paper tied around in a green ribbon. One guess on who sent him that? Edward kept the present at an arms distance in case it might go against him. Once the wrapping paper was removed and opening the box that contained the gift, Edward peeked inside to see a bottle of firewhiskey and two decorated drinking glasses. " _I like...I like this very much._ "

Edward stuffed the present into his suitcase with a chuckle. He picked up his coat, suitcase and headed out towards the door. Once he gets some alone time, Edward would have to do something shopping. The moment he was about to turn the doorknob, the Golden Blonde reached into the collar of his coat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. 'I have to do this too.'

-.-

"This is it... The National Central Library." Edward announced to his class as they walked up the steps to said building. He ignored the curious looks and whispers, especially if they were giggling females that kept blowing him kisses. Clearing his throat once he stood on the top step, he looked down at his class with a knowing look. "This is the nation's largest literary repository and contains texts and reference materials collected from all over the nation and throughout Amestris history. It is separated in several branches, some are open to the public while others are only open to the Military with proper ranking and State Alchemists..."

Edward glanced over at main entrance of the library, frowning. The library had gone over a complete makeover once Grumman was put into leadership and him putting Edward to rearrange the place while his brother recuperated. Several restrictions and bans were lifted on certain topics, take Alkahestry for example. The topic of human transmutation is something that and several others are still iffy about it, one hand it is to warn other or to get that idea into someone's mind for them to try. The one place that truly changed is the branch that the State Alchemist mainly used. There is a hidden section that showed the complete history of Amestris from a different point of view. The only few know of that location and will only be told if it is necessary to ensure history does not repeat itself. Still, even with the changes, it still felt the same.

" _Mom! Is that him? The Fullmetal Alchemist?_ "

" _Not so loud, Selim. Yes, it is him._ "

A shiver ran down Edward's spine, that voice. That voice sounded so familiar and it irked him to no end. He slowly turned around to see a very familiar boy being held back by Mrs. Bradley. She looked up at the same time Edward looked over and caught his eyes. The older woman shot him an apologetic smile when Selim managed to escape her grasp. She mouthed an apology when her son ran over to him.

Edward froze when Selim latched himself onto him, he clenched his hands onto his side to prevent himself from doing anything to the... child. A three-year-old child that is looking at him like some sort of hero, far more different than the first time he met him some years ago. Taking in a deep breath, Edward grinned at the kid and loosened up a bit. Just a bit. " _Hi._ "

Selim gasped out, his eyes widen in shock before a look of complete admiration overtook his expression again. The fact the kid's eyes are sparkling was sort of helping his case with Edward. His smiled so widely that it made Edward's cheeks hurt just to look at him. His hero just said hi to him. To him! " _Coool!_ "

"Mr. Elric sure is popular."

"What makes you say that?"

"This is like the hundredth persons that hugged Mr. Elric with an excessive amount of sparkles."

"You're overexaggerating."

"People yes. Sparkles...not so much. That is in the thousands."

"...So much sparkle..."

"What is it about this place that has people...sparkling!"

"For your own sanity...do not ask that question."

All of Edward's students, plus their professors, turned around to see a woman dressed in an Amestris Military Uniform standing next to them. She stared up ahead of them to see an exasperated Golden Blonde and his adoring fan. The woman cleared her throat loud enough to catch Edward's attention. "Colonel Elric, are you ready?"

"No...help? Please? Please? Please? Please..."

-.-

"Like I said before... The National Central Library has multiple branches, this is just one of them." Elric said in a low enough voice to not bother anyone else who is using the library for whatever reason but high enough to be heard by his class. He leads them toward the back of the building. "The one we are currently in is primarily open for the entire public."

"Mr. Elric?"

"Yes?"

"If we are studying alchemy, shouldn't we use the one that is open for State Alchemists?"

"What we are going to do today does not involve us going into that Branch."

"What exactly are we going to do?"

"All of you will see soon enough." The Alchemy Teacher grinned at his student with a devious grin.

" _My, my... I would have never thought of you becoming a teacher. Considering who your teacher is..._ "

Elric grumbled under his breath, his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. " _I was bribed..._ "

" _They have a library, don't they?_ "

"..."

-.-

"What is wrong with his face...?"

"He looks like he just came out of a potion's accident."

"A very terrible accident."

"It is rather rude to talk about someone that is standing right in front of them..." Elric whispered to his whispering students with a stern look. Said students froze in their spots at being caught, well they weren't exactly being quiet either. All of them are in a secluded room that looked like a classroom with a couple of chalkboards. Writing on a chalkboard is an older man in his late fifty's, wearing a lab coat from what Professor Quirrel once stated, and his most notable characteristic is that his face is disfigured beyond recognition. Mr. Elric and Captain Hawkeye did not even flinch at the sight of the old man. If anything, Mr. Elric and said man appeared to be good friends. "For your information... he knows English."

"You just took the fun right out of everything, Edward." Dr. Tim Marcoh grunted under his breath, continuing writing seemingly random things on one of the chalkboards.

"I would say I am sorry, but I am not." Elric snickered at the older man, he passed out several packets of papers to his students. One by one, each student glanced through the packet wondering what exactly was given to them. It appeared to be recipes, information on flowers, plants, recipes, and other random things. Nothing was making sense to any of them. Once the Alchemy Teacher stood in front in front of the room and stared at his students expectantly. "This is Doctor Tim Marcoh... A former State Alchemist, the Crystal Alchemist."

The students sat up in their seats, their attention completely on the Crystal Alchemist. This is will be the fourth person they had met that has or had the title of State Alchemist. The first one will be their teacher, Fullmetal Alchemist, then that half-naked man back at the desert, Strong Arm Alchemist, their teacher's superior, Flame Alchemist and finally the man in front of them, Crystal Alchemist. The only issue they all have is the fact none of them had seen any of them perform alchemy. None what so ever. Perhaps that will change soon.

"Dr. Marcoh will help you figure out those packets I just passed out. Doc...they are all yours..."

"... _You are going to leave me here with them, aren't you?_ "

" _I need to run a couple of errands around the city...I'll pay you back somehow._ "

"... _Fine. Go._ "

"With that said...do not do anything I would not do."

"That is a very  _short_  list, Mr. Elric..."

-.-

" _We will be leaving Central in two days and take a train to Resembool... Don't worry, Mustang has people patrolling the train stations and the tracks... Yes, I have that... What do you mean Xerxes did that?... Ugh... Stupid owl... Sorry, I'll get you a new one... Winry?... have an apple ready for me?... I'll see you in three days._ " Edward hung up the phone with a soft sigh. He ran a hand through his hair, a small smile played on his lips. Edward was about to walk off when something caught his attention at the corner of his eye.

Slowly turning around to see what exactly caught his attention. What Edward saw caused him to groan in frustration. Leaning far too close for comfort and grinning frantically, is none other than Roy Mustang. The man is wearing his civilian clothing to oppose his military uniform. At least it was not one of his flashiest set of clothing.

" _Hello there, calling your girlfriend?_ " Roy asked in a sing-song voice.

" _Fiancé, thank you very much!_ " Edward growled out, his good mood just flew out a window and replaced with annoyance at the appearance of the man in front of him.

" _Oooooh. Fiancé... Tell me how you managed that?_ " Roy asked, not at all bothered by Edward's change of behavior.

" _What? You need tips on how to get into an official relationship?_ " Edward asked with a snicker.

Roy sputtered out, his composure gone momentarily. Before he could retort back, the Golden Blonde grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the building. " _Hey! Watch the suit, it's new!_ "

" _Then you should have worn one of your other ones then._ " Edward stated he loosened his grasp on Roy just enough for the older man to pull himself away. Once that Roy pulled away from his grasp, the Golden Blond stuffed his hands into his coat's pockets. " _Hurry, I left my class with Dr. Marcoh and I don't want him to turn my class against me._ "

" _Hawkeye still with them?_ "

" _Yeah, she'll take the class to a café for late lunch where I am going to meet with them._ "

" _What about me? Where am I in this equation?_ " Roy asked with an eyebrow raised.

" _I...I...ugh... I need you to do me another favor..._ " Edward managed to say, he shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. It was one thing to ask the Flame Alchemist to accompany him while he ran a couple of errands around Central. The Alchemy Teacher needed a ride and the Flame Alchemist is the only one in the area that owns a vehicle.

" _Yes?_ "

" _I...I need your help with... I need your help with my and Winry's wedding._ " Edward finally said the tension in his shoulders left him at that moment. He avoided making eye contact with Roy and speed forward when he saw said man's car up ahead.

Roy's eyes widen in surprise, he swore his mind momentarily stopped. To think that Edward Elric would ask him for his help for his own wedding. It was one thing to invite him to the wedding, but to be a part of it means a lot to him. There are many more things that could be said about his relationship with the younger man. They have an amicable animosity between them, a mutual dislike and yet have a great deal of respect between them. Many will swear they are father and son with how they interact with each other. No, that title belongs to someone else that is long gone. What he is to the young man is someone he trusts even if it appears quite the opposite. " _Do you have a suit? Rings? Please tell me you at least got her an engagement ring?_ "

" _No. No. I talked to Pinako and uhm... Winry has her mother's engagement ring but..._ "

" _But...?_ " Roy drawled out, he took out a set of keys to open his car.

" _Winry misplaced the ring several times and it gets in the way whenever she works on automail._ " Edward explained, once he and Roy got into the latter's car. " _I want to get her earrings._ "

" _Hm... nice. Different but nice. Anything else?_ "

"... _I need to go get something for Ling, the idiot needs something and wants to make sure Lan Fan doesn't find out._ "

" _...Where do we go?_ " Roy asked while he turned on the car.

" _It's this place..._ " Edward pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Roy.

Roy took the paper and raised an eyebrow at what he was reading. He snorted as he handed the note back. " _First stop... The Jewelers of Amestris._ "

-.-

**2 eggs**

**1 cup vegetable oil**

**2 cups white sugar**

**2 teaspoons ground cinnamon**

**½ teaspoon salt**

**1 teaspoon vanilla extract**

**2 cups all-purpose flour**

**1 teaspoon baking soda**

**4 cups apples-peeled, cored and diced**

...

**Alpine Rose...**

**Chamomile...**

**Cornflower...**

**Edelweiss...**

**Fire Lily...**

**Greenspire...**

**Silver birch...**

**Spindle...**

**White mustard...**

**Norway spruce...**

...

**Holsteins**

**Jerseys**

**Guernseys**

**Ayrshires**

**Brown Swiss**

**Milking Shorthorns**

**Dutch Belted**

...

Apple Cake Recipe (equals) Mathematical notions

Types of flowers (equals) Formulae of shapes

Types of dairy cows (equals) Chemical formulas

That was just the beginning of the packet Mr. Elric had given to his student to go over with Dr. Marcoh. What appeared to be completely random jargon, there is far more than what it looked like at first glance. Page after page contained hidden information they would have never expected to find in 'original' text. Now it is understood why Mr. Elric had them solve riddles, looking at everything at a different perspective and drive it into their heads that nothing is at it first appears. That was only the easy stuff, the harder part is figuring out how to decode a three-page paper that already appears to be decoded already!

"Time. Pack up, it's time for all of you to leave." The scared doctor/alchemist announced to his temporary class. "Keep working on this, it is due the first day of classes. Follow Captain Hawkeye, she is going to take you to Truth knows what..."

"Where exactly are, we going?" One of the students asked.

"We are too meet with your teacher for lunch. If we hurry, we will get to the designated location before the lunch rush starts." Captain Hawkeye announced to the class, she signaled for everyone to follow her.

"Do you believe Mr. Elric finished with his errands, Captain Hawkeye?" Madam Hooch asked the younger woman.

"I am actually more worried if we have to meet the Colonel in a jail cell along with my superior."

Silence...

"Wha...?"

"Elric and Mustang do not get along, they enjoy to antagonize each other." Marcoh explained while he cleaned the chalkboards with a rag.

-.-

" _BASTARD!_ "

" _PIPSQUEAK!_ "

" _How many times do I have to tell you...WE ARE NOW THE SAME HEIGHT!_ "

" _For all I know, you could have put extra padding in your shoes!_ "

" _Gasp-Take that back!_ "

" _Make me!_ "

Ah... There it is... the yelling and screaming matches between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. A very common occurrence in Central; Amestris in general. There go that last couple of months of silence...

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"And this is... Alchemy in one of its finest points..."

The sound of hands clapping together reverberated around the room, an electric discharge the color of blue came from the hands onto a pile of metal, wires and other random items. The moment the light dispersed to reveal a functioning Cuckoo clock. The clock struck a new hour and out came the... what appears to be a young version Mr. Elric batting around a bat.

"Really...? Really...?" Edward deadpanned, he resisted the urge to facepalm at his superior's creation. Was it necessary to create the mini version of him swinging around a bat? No. Did the presentation show one of the many possibilities of Alchemy? Yes. Yes, it did. With a chuckle, remembering how he would add his own touch whenever he created something to his past creations. "Questions?"

"How the bloody hell did he create that?"

"This...this is...unbelievable."

"How does it work?"

"Remember what Mr. Elric taught us. The proper application requires a full understanding of chemistry and ancient alchemical theory, including to have a talent towards recognizing and manipulating the physical objects with energy, which require uncommon levels of intelligence and aptitude."

"... Could we do that?"

"Maybe one day... In the far distant future." Edward waved off the looks of amazement. He walked over at the front of the room and stood next to Roy. He reached over to pick up the clock that was on top of a slab of wood which rested on top of a table and rested it next to it. Now he picked up the slab of wood to show it to the class. The slab of wood contained a Transmutation Circle burned into it. "This is a Transmutation circle, the coming semester, something that is needed to create everything with...Alchemy."

"Are you going to teach us that?"

"No. None of you are at the level required to even start learning Transmutation Circles. Once classes start once more, the main topic I am going to teach all of you is...Rebound..." The way Edward said that the last word sent an ominous shiver down all his students spines. "The forces that are being manipulated when using Alchemy...are not human in origin the consequences for attempting to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange in transmutation are not merely a failure. When too much is attempted out of too little, a Rebound occurs. The alchemical forces are thrown out of balance on their side of the equation fluctuate wildly of their own accord in order stabilize themselves-taking or giving more than interned in often unpredictable and catastrophic ways such as... accidental mutation, serious injury or even death. Terrence? Question?"

"Sir... have you ever seen any of that happen before...?"

Edward put the clock back on the table with a heavy sigh. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose wondering how he could answer that. There are many ways he could answer that question or he could sweep it under the rug completely. No, they needed to see the result of trying to do something completely stupid. "...What I am going to show you must not leave this room. Understood?"

Edward thanked Truth for the fact Rolanda and Quirinus are not in the room.

Roy watched Edward with watchful eyes, suspicion filled within him seeing that familiar look in the younger man's eyes. " _You sure about this?_ "

" _I'm just going to show them my automail. Telling them the story behind it... maybe at a later time._ "

-.-

Silence fell over them, they ate their lunch slowly and methodically. Chewing on their food while they thought over what they saw earlier and the new tidbit of information on their teacher. Their teacher did something that was against the Law of Alchemy and he is living with that consequences every day. Are they still going to study alchemy? Yes, of course, they are. They came this far and they are not going to back out any time soon. The only problem they have is... how in Merlin's beard does that legwork? They never saw anything like it before and it wasn't like any other kind of prosthetics they've seen before.

"How do you think it works?"

"It has to be connected to his nervous system. It moves around as an actual leg does."

"The nervo what?"

"It's like this..."

With that, everything went back to a sense of normalcy.

-.-

" _GET AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEE!_ "

" _Come Now, Edward!_ "

" _I don't need a hug from you of all people!_ "

" _Can't we ever have a day without this happening?_ " Mustang facepalm into his gloved hand, he peeked through his fingers to see a shirtless Major Armstrong trying to hug the screaming Colonel Elric. He glanced over his shoulder to see Elric's class and fellow instructors to see them watching the scene with mixed expressions. The fact that a lot of them looked bored and not bothered about the scene before them... Amestris is already getting to them. " _Major Armstrong! Colonel Elric!_ "

Elric did not stop running away from Armstrong, he changed his course to run over towards the General and hid behind him. " _Get him away from me!_ "

Fortunately for Elric, Armstrong stopped chasing after him and saluted, sparkles surrounding him still. " _It just brings me great joy to see Edward Elric being a teacher!_ "

" _Please tell him to stop chasing me...? Please?_ " Elric asked with mass hysteria in his eyes, he kept tugging on Mustang's uniform pleadingly. " _Please?_ "

" _Why am I here again?_ " Mustang muttered under his breath, resisting the urge to facepalm. This was something he was so not looking forward to.

" _You and Major Armstrong are supposed to give a live demonstration to my class..._ "

"... _Truth..._ "

-.-

Flame Alchemist vs Strong Arm Alchemist

A fight that is of epic proportions to the students and two magical instructors. They have never seen anything like it, nothing compared to what is occurring in front of their eyes. Some could feel the heat emitting from the flames or the rush of air from the soaring rocks that flew towards the fire. How both combatants are able to use alchemy in such a way has their minds boggling at all the possibilities and possible future for them.

Snap.

Punch.

Snap.

Blast!

Repeat.

"Amestris State Alchemists, all candidates undergo an extensive examination process involving a written test proving a high level of aptitude in the field, a psychological evaluation to determine whether the candidate is of sound enough mind to serve in such a specialized branch of the military and a practical examination in which the candidate proves to a military board whether or not his or her skills can be used in real-world situations." Edward explained to his students the procedure of becoming a State Alchemists. He stuffed a hand into his head and gripped his silver pocket watch, remembering the time he had taken such test. "Upon acceptance into the program, they are awarded a certificate of achievement marked with a symbolic title decided upon by the Fuhrer based on the newly accepted State Alchemist unique alchemical skills as well as their personal and dispositional traits."

"Flame Alchemist?"

"General Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, is versed in standard physical transmutation, experimental theory, and biological alchemy. Fire-based combat style of alchemy, see those gloves he's wearing?" After quick nods and mummers of yes, Edward continued. "They help him manipulate the air to do what he is doing right now. If you ask him, he might answer a few questions. Don't push him about it."

"Strong Arm Alchemist?"

".... Major Armstrong, Strong Arm Alchemist, utilizes a combat alchemy that has apparently been passed down the Armstrong line for generations and mixes alchemical skill with physical prowess. He uses those metal gauntlets strapped to his fists to transmute objects by punching them. If you want to know more but end up losing your mind in the process, go ask him. I will not be held responsible if such event occurs..."

"...What is wrong with him?"

"I have been asking that question myself for years. If you think that is bad, you should meet his eldest sister, that woman is one of the most terrifying women in Amestris. Better yet...the entire world."

Pause.

"One of...?"

"The others are Captain Hawkeye and Teacher..."

"Captain Hawkeye? She did not appear to be that terrifying."

"Stick around longer then you will see."

-.-

Edward munched on his dinner as he watched his students mob, Roy and Alex, asking them question after question about the performance they did earlier. Both Alchemist soaked in the attention and answered bit and pieces. They, after all, needed to hide away the secrets of their alchemy. The experience of them watching Alchemy being done in such manner opened their minds and see what they are studying first hand.

"Mr. Elric."

Edward glanced over to see Rolanda taking a seat next to him, she kept her gaze over the students. "Yeah?"

"You said you were a former State Alchemist, could you do what they did earlier?" Rolanda asked, turning her heard to look at Edward with her hawk-like eyes.

"...I... It is a very long story. The result is me not being able to do alchemy anymore." Edward stated lightly, smiling slightly at the reason behind him no longer being able to do alchemy anymore. It was worth the exchange.

"You don't have to answer if it is too personal, what did you exchange for you to no longer being capable of using alchemy?"

"...Again...long story and this one is...a personal one."

"My Alchemy has been passed down the Armstrong Family for several generations!"

Pause.

"How in Merlin's beard did he became a State Alchemist?"

"Shhh! Not so loud, do you want him to hear you? He will go on about the Armstrong Family Line for ages."

-.-

" _I'll come back and visit again before I return back to work._ " Edward swung Elicia around in circles around the train station platform. Mrs. Hughes stood a couple steps away holding a cloth-covered basket, watching the scene with a small smile. " _Be good, stay in school and if anyone picks on you...tell your Uncle Roy or Auntie Riza. They'll take care of it._ "

" _Don't encourage her, Ed._ " Mrs. Hughes shook her head at Edward's words.

" _What? I won't be in the country, and I can't get any phone calls there._ " Edward explained as if what he said was nothing out of the norm. " _Otherwise I would take care of the problem._ "

Mrs. Hughes only shook her head. "Of course."

The woman smiled at the young man and extended the basket out to him. " _For the trip, down to Resembool._ "

Edward places Elicia back down on the ground, the girl giggles as she keeps a grasp on her brother's pants to no fall. The Golden Blonde reached over and took the basket and he smelled that familiar scent of apple pies filled his nose. Such a pleasant scent. " _Thank you, they smell amazing!_ "

" _Are you ready to go, Fullmetal?_ "

Edward, Mrs. Hughes, and Elicia turned to see Roy and his unit standing in front of them. The Sandy Blonde girl smiled brightly and ran over to Roy and hugged him. " _Uncle Roy!_ "

Roy smiled hugely at the girl and patted her on the head. " _There's my favorite Squirrel Scout._ "

Elicia's cheeks puff out. " _It's Lion Scout! Lion Scout!_ "

" _Gasp-Of course it is! How could I forget such detail~_ " Roy chastised himself for forgetting such detail. He glanced over at Riza and gave her a silent command. " _Hawkeye, Havoc, why don't you two take Gracia and Elicia home. It's getting late._ "

" _Of course, Sir!_ "

Both soldiers gave Edward either a salute or nod before they escorted the Hughes family back to their home.

" _Bye Little Brother!_ " Elicia called out, waving at Edward.

Edward waved back with a small smile, the smile disappeared once she was out of sight. Glancing over at his shoulder to give his superior a bored look, the Golden Blonde could only wonder what the man is about to inform him. " _What?_ "

" _I have people stationed along the tracks, try not to get into trouble._ "

-.-

The train ride from Central to Resembool was filled with random games, eating pies, homework, eating pies, sleeping and once more... eating pies. This time around, Mr. Elric had fallen asleep clutching onto his suitcase. It is worth mentioning he kept muttering under his breath something about...wrench of doom...? Interesting.

"Does he live out in the country?"

"Naw, he has to live in a city or something."

"In a mansion?"

"Castle?"

"I think he lives in a small cottage in the middle of a forest and you could hear a bubbling creek nearby."

"Maybe by a river!"

"Or by a volcano."

"No. He lives in a laboratory or some sorts, him working on his alchemy."

"Mr. Elric told us he lives down the road from his fiancé, and we'll be switching our time between both homes. If not...mostly in future Mrs. Elric's home."

"I still can't believe he's getting married, he's still young!"

"...In the Magical Community... It is rather common to see a student from the more... restricted pureblood families... get married off the moment they leave Hogwarts. Do you believe that could be happening here?"

"Naw, from what Mr. Elric told us, he'd know his fiancé almost his entire life and said that she's his mechanic. Whatever that means."

"A mechanic fixes muggle machinery and everything else of that sort. Remember Mr. Elric's leg? That's a piece of machinery."

"...A mechanic? Hm..."

"What?"

"Mechanics are uneducated, dishonest, uncaring, dirty, and would purposely break parts to get more work or bulling their customers into unneeded services individuals. A mechanic...hah!" One of the students, a muggle-born Ravenclaw, huffed out in disgust. "My parents dealt with many mechanics over the years, they are all the sa-"

-.-

"Hello~" A very attractive female in her late teens waved at a group of strangely dressed schoolchildren, for Resembool, getting off a train. She has long light blonde hair tied in a high pony-tail, with long locks of hair on either side of her face and bangs, blue eyes and is wearing a short-sleeved sundress. "Hogvarts?"

The Hogwarts students and two professors wonder if this is the Alchemy Teacher's fiancé. The way said man described her to be... is not what they are seeing. She seemed...delicate, polite, and a grease monkey. Her voice is heavily accented to the point they could hardly tell what she was telling them to a point.

Suddenly, the young woman's eyes brightened at whatever was behind the group. " _Edward!_ "

" _Winry!_ "

Everyone turned around to see Edward stepping out of the train, grinning at the Blue-Eyed Blonde. He only took a couple of steps towards her when he was almost flung backward in a bone-wrenching hug, dropping his suitcase in the process. Edward braced himself to prevent himself to prevent himself to fall backward with Winry in his arms. Once he regained his balance, the Golden Blonde swung the Blue-Eyed Blonde around laughingly. " _I thought you were going to wait at home, Winry._ "

" _I couldn't wait, I had to see you as soon as possible. Don't worry, Granny is taking care of the pies._ " Winry said once Edward stopped swinging her around. " _So...introduce me. I want to meet these...students of yours._ "

"... _Don't tell me... You have no faith in me being a teacher?_ " Edward deadpanned.

" _Hahaha. Oh, Edward... I'm just surprised you haven't killed anyone yet._ " Winry laughed, waving off Edward's look of despair. She reached up and grabbed hold of Edward's coat to pull him down enough to kiss him on the lips.

At that moment, everything went blank for Edward... everything just felt... perfect.

-.-

"How much longer now?"

"I can't feel my legs anymore..."

"This goes many of our ideas of his possible home..."

"At least it isn't freezing!"

"It's winter....it supposed to snow..."

"Sh! Remember, we are supposed to be camping. Camping in the snow isn't fun! Believe me... it's not fun..."

Walking up ahead of the group, Edward and Winry whispered to silently to themselves. Both all giggles and smiles but that was just a front. Pay closer attention, you could see Winry if gripping Edward's arm far too tightly and said male purposely kept his face forward to not show anyone his tears.

" _Who exactly is at your house again...?_ " Edward asked through teary eyes.

" _Your brother, Mei, Lan Fan and Ling...._ "

Edward stopped at a fork of a road. One road leads to the Rockbell's Residence and the other lead to his own residence. He turned over to face Winry, shoulder's tense and expression unreadable. " _Who else is there?_ "

" _You think I'm hiding something from you?_ " Winry questioned Edward with a frown, crossing her arms over her chest. She glared at the Golden Blonde, no once did she waver.

" _It's Teacher, isn't it?_ "

" _... I invited her and Sig. After you told me you told them we got engaged._ "

" _How is she?_ "

" _She's helping me with the wedding._ "

" _Define helping...?_ "

-.-

Bang!

Slam!

Screams of pain!

Break!

Shouting!

The two Hogwarts professors and eight students stood in front of a two-story home with a sign in the front. It appeared to be a simple home if it weren't for the fact that Mr. Elric and Miss. Rockbell entered the home and the moment he closed the door behind himself... chaos. He had told everyone else to stay outside until he cleared whatever was inside the Rockbell residence. Apparently whatever it was... it wasn't pretty.

There was a debate about whether or not to go inside to check on the Alchemy Professor. That idea was shot down when the sounds of pain reverberated throughout the entire home.

Wait... is that silence?

SLAM!

The door was slammed open and both Mr. Elric's were thrown out of the Rockbell residence with shouts of surprise. Everyone kept their eyes on the doorway, not able to look away. It was either from fright or morbid curiosity.

Then... they saw... her?

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

If it weren't for the fact Mrs. Izumi Curtis had not to beat the Elric Brothers to a bloody pulp, tea time would not be such an awkward affair. One moment the woman is beating the Elric Brothers with little to no trouble and said brothers were not even pulling any punches either. She destroyed them. Now she is drinking tea and eating apple pie like as if the two-talking mummy's  _sitting_  on either side of her are not even there.

" _Do any of them know Amestrian?_ " Izumi asked, after taking a sip of her drink.

A heavily bandaged Edward, who was sitting on her right, replied with a groan and moan.

" _Typical. I'm not surprised._   _How did you end up with them? You did not explain everything in your letter._ "

Groan. Moan. Louder groan and groan of pain.

" _I understand that part, magic, and alchemy are different yet there is an element that is scarily similar._ "

Goooooan.

" _Different and similar._ "

Moan?

" _You are teaching them the obvious difference right...?_ "

Squeak!

" _You better! No student of mine is going to be a pathetic teacher!_ "

Edward attempted to scoot away from Izumi's harsh glare, weeping from the dangerous aura that irradiated from her. Oh, how that woman could put the fear into him like nothing else. Now that feeling of fear was replaced by annoyance when the Emperor of Xing sat on the armrest of the couch.

Ling was grinned down at Edward, not even moving or saying anything as he and Edward stared at each other.

"Why is the Emperor of Xing here? Not trying to be rude or anything...sir..."

Ling smiled widely at the question, he swung an arm around Edward's shoulders and completely ignored the squeak of pain from the Golden Blonde. "Edward and I are the best of friends. He once fed me a soup made out of his leather boot!"

"Leather boot...?"

"Best of friends?"

"Right...Friends."

"Once Alphonse marries my sister, we will be in-laws!"

Everyone turned their attention to a girl that looked to be a third or fourth year tending to the younger Elric brother. Mei and Alphonse blush under the attention and it only got worse as they began to whisper about them. Oh, the whispers, it appeared they can't escape them even here at a supposed haven.

" _Nooooooooo..._ " Edward managed to groan out in despair. It wasn't so much for he did not want Alphonse to be with someone that he truly cares for, it was the fact he would be somehow related, Ling. That would be pure torture.

-.-

"And this goes...here." Edward demonstrated how to set up a tent to his students. He was still covered up in bandages and had an obvious limp to his step. That, however, did not deter him from continuing his work of being a teacher. There is a schedule that needs to be kept up with and so far, everything is on track. "Each of you is provided tents, work in groups of two. If you need help, ask for your fellow classmates."

"Yes, Mr. Elric."

Edward stood up, cringing when he felt something pull out of place. He turned around to walk back into the Rockbell home. It was decided that his students were to camp out in the Rockbell's home backyard, while all other guests are to head to the Elric's place for their stay. Rolanda and Quirinus are staying in the two guest rooms. The Alchemy Teacher had decided to camp out with his students and unfortunately for him... so are his teacher and her husband.

Looking over at the back door of the home, Edward saw Sid staring at him with calculating eyes.

Sweat began to form on the back of Edward's neck at the continuous stare. "Sid?"

" _Did you buy your suit already?_ "

" _I just did..._ "

" _Rings?_ "

" _Bought that too._ "

"..."

" _You wouldn't happen to uh... still know Mr. Kay is still living?_ "

" _The owner of the flower shop? Yeah_."

" _...Flowers?_ "

" _Flowers._ " Sig nodded to himself and turned to get back inside the chatter-filled home.

"Flowers..." Edward sighed under his breath, he sat on the bottom step of the porch. He turned his attention to his student to see them putting up their tents. Some had more trouble putting up their tents while others had already put their ups and were helping the struggling ones with their own. "Red or gold flowers."

The soft creak signifying that someone was opening the back door and soft steps walked towards Edward's left. Edward glanced over his left to see his Teacher lean against the railing of the patio, her focus on his own students.

" _How bad is it? Their thoughts on Magic and Alchemy?_ "

"... _To put it bluntly... they believe Alchemy to be a form of lost magic. Complete and utter bullshit. Alchemy does have a magical sense to it, but not to what they believe it to be. For us, that magical sense is Truth. They have no Truth and don't even get me started on their government._ "

" _On a scale of one to ten? How bad?_ "

"... _Amestris without the Government wanting to turn the country into a Philosopher Stone and everyone that is in said Government are filled with dumb assess._ "

" _Ah...Just like the Military here._ "

" _Pretty much._ "

-.-

Day 6:

"WAKE UP! GET UP! MORNING TIME!"

Rang throughout the entire backyard of the Rockbell residence. Edward is banging pots and pans together to create enough ruckus to wake up his students. Izumi is helping him by using a shaking the tents and yelling for them to wake up. They were enjoying this far too much for anyone's amusement. Except for Winry, Pinako, Sig, and Rolanda. They were sipping on hot tea or coffee as they watch the scene before them.

" _I'm going to get breakfast started_." Pinako stated before she hopped off the railing and headed back inside along with Winry. Sid did not comment as he followed the women into the home to help them with the breakfast. They were going to have to make a huge breakfast for a large group of people, and several of them could out eat a small army on their own.

" _We have a long day ahead of us!_ "

-.-

" _Edward sure mellowed out, I guess being a teacher did him some good._ " Ling stated while he stared out a window watching Edward teach his students out in the backyard. The Alchemy teacher is teaching them how to properly start a fire and other survival skills they could do without magic.

" _You think so? What makes you say that?_ " Winry asked, glancing out the window. She sweats dropped at what she was seeing outside. Edward is running around the yard partially on fire, his students chasing him around with a water hose and Izumi laughing at the scene before her. " _Uh... mellow?_ "

" _Yeah, he would have beat up the kid that set him on fire instead of running off to who knows what!_ " Ling laughed, keeping his entire attention on what was happening. As if watching his favorite television show or movie. " _Now he's... How did he manage to...?_ "

" _Shh! My favorite show is on!_ "

" _MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!_ "

"STAY STILL, MR. ELRIC!"

-.-

While Edward got treated for his burns by Mei as his students are working on their homework. It was easier to work together than on their own. All they need to do now is wait for their teacher for further instruction for the last two pages. Even if they are working diligently, every now and then they glance over to see what Mei is doing. By the looks of it, it is alchemy but that is just a theory. From their time learning under Mr. Elric, not once he mentioned anything about healing through alchemy.

"It is called Alkahestry, Purification Arts." Alphonse said to the students, he was leaning against a wall and kept his gaze over at his brother and teacher in said arts. "It is slightly different than alchemy, primarily used in Xing. Primarily used for medical purposes. Mei is a prodigy in Alkahestry as Edward i... wa... a prodigy in Alchemy."

"They're both prodigies?" One student asks, ignoring Alphonse stumble over his words.

"Yes, the best in their fields."

" _I can't feel my butt..._ "

" _Oh hush, I'm almost done._ "

-.-

Day Seven:

"Nature walk?"

"It was this or leaving all of you on an island by yourselves for the rest of the break."

"...Nature walk it is."

-.-

Day Eight:

"Pie..."

"I want more pie."

"Yummy."

" _OI! THAT IS MY PIE! Al! LING!_ "

"I regret nothing."

"...This is my pie."

-.-

Day Nine:

"WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DAMN BEAR HERE IN RESEMBOOL!" Edward screamed as he and his class ran away from a bear. "KEEP RUNNING!"

None of his students responded as they kept running from the bear. It appeared to be hopeless when they suddenly saw Mrs. Curtis pop out of seemingly from nowhere and wrestle the bear to complete submission before killing it. They all watched with shock filled eyes as the woman lifted the bear over her shoulder and walked back to the Rockbell's residence. All the while whistling a random tune.

They did not look away until they heard someone crying, turning around to see Mr. Elric curled up into a ball crying. " _She promised she wouldn't do that again..._ "

-.-

Day Ten:

" _Xerxes! Give that back to me!_ "

Xerxes flew around Edward's head with a small red velvet box in her claws. The tiny owl hooted happily at her human's dismay. This continued until Winry walked out of her home when the owl flew down and dropped the box in her hands.

" _Wha...?_ " Winry glanced at the box with cautious eyes. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Edward giving her a deer caught in the headlights look, or more precisely... at the tiny velvet box. When she went to open it, she ignored the sharp breath Edward took in and she repeated his own actions as she saw in the box. " _Edward..._ "

" _Surprise...?_ "

"Hoot!"

" _Shut up!_ "

"HOOT!"

"... _Thanks._ "

"Hoot."

" _Smug owl._ "

-.-

There were many more ups and downs for the eight Alchemy students. The ups are having the opportunity of talking to other people on the subject on alchemy. Well, it was more like talking to Mr. Alphonse as he translates for Miss. Chang and Mrs. Curtis. It gave them more various opinions, thoughts and new doors to alchemy.

When they were not studying, or asking questions, they would play pranks with the Emperor of Xing, bake with Miss. Rockbell, watch said Emperor bicker or mock fight with Mr. Elric, and many other things. It was a stupendous vacation, that's for sure. The further along they got into the break, they began to wander onto the last two pages of their homework. Mr. Elric had yet to explain what they needed to do.

The last two pages were blank and tomorrow they are leaving to go back to Hogwarts. Their time in this country has come to an end and they know those last two pages need to be done.

"What do you think he wants us to write?"

"Solving alchemy formula?"

"Maybe something else entirely than that?"

"We have to figure it out soon."

"All of you realize there are instructions on the previous page right? Bottom of the paper? Does anyone read the fine print?"

"...Summary of our winter break?"

"...."

"...."

"...."

"..."

"How in bloody hell did we miss that?"

"Details, details."

"Should we mention the bear?"

"Do you want our parents to get Mr. Elric fired?"

"No."

"There's your answer."

-.-

Edward held Winry's face close to his own, admiring her new earrings wistfully. Luminous steal cuffed earrings with a seemingly random design etched onto it making it seem like a deliberate pattern. The design is actually the words he used when he proposed to Winry in Latin separated on each earing. Etched in the insides of the earrings is Winry's own response. " _There's a spring break, but it is a week long._ "

" _You'll be back in the summer?_ "

Edward snorted. " _Of course, I always come back one way or another. Have an apple pie ready for me?_ "

" _Of course..._ "

"KISS HER ALREADY, MR. ELRIC!"

"KIMBAL! YOU JUST RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"GUAH! That doesn't me you have to maim me, woman!"

"Kimbal! McWilliams!"

"Sorry, Madam Hooch..."

"Continue on, Mr. Elric." Rolanda called out from her spot in the train.

"... _No privacy whatsoever_."

"KISS!"

A kiss to end a seamless vacation.

To be continued...

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward grumbled under his breath as he scanned through his roster. Thirteen. He now has thirteen students that are eager to learn Alchemy. There must be a different schedule for his students and different set of goals. Now how would he do it?

Everyone that is left shown great strides in becoming possible alchemists. Well, they all are still complete newbies and nowhere near of doing alchemy of any sort. Yes, they show potential but nowhere near the Amestrian potential for someone that is studying to become an alchemist. That was the reality. He must ensure they understand what is needed to understand before they even start learning the harder elements of alchemy.

For now, all of them still need to learn Latin, elements, elements when it comes with Alchemy, and so many other things... So much work to do before the breakfast the following da... breakfast. Until breakfast in a couple of short hours.

" _Why did I leave this for the last minute...?_ "

-.-

"Mr. Elric lives in a modest home with his brother."

"He is engaged to someone that lives down the road."

"Engaged? He doesn't look that old?"

"They've known each other since they were infants."

"I would have thought he was extremely rich and lived in a mansion or something."

"Naw, he lives out in the country. Apparently hates the city..."

"Something about getting in trouble with the local law enforcement."

"That only happens if he is in the same city as his Superior."

"Superior?"

"Mr. Elric is... his former boss he's still in contact with. They have an intense rivalry."

"Like what the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have against each other?"

"They don't have a rivalry in terms of who's better than the other. It's more...how was it?"

"They just like to annoy each other, if anything, they acted like father and son. Just more...antagonistic towards each other."

"Did you get to meet Mr. Elric's parents?"

The eight students that had gone to Amestris and rest of the Alchemy students sat around the Slytherin table, not once caring about the House Rivalries. All their friends from their respective houses came along to hear the tales of the magicless country. All thirteen Alchemy Students knew that their teacher never talked about his father, a very, very sore subject. His mother... always a soft smile but his eyes a slowly healing pain.

"...Next question."

"..."

"Did you get to see actual Alchemy done?"

"Alchemy."

"Is."

"Bloody."

"Amazing!"

"Well don't just sit there, tell us!"

"It is something you have to see it to believe it."

"You have to understand Alchemy in order to comprehend what we saw in Amestris."

"So... you aren't going to tell us then?"

"Nope."

"Back to your seats, the Heads are passing out the new timetables!"

-.-

Terrance Higgs, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley entered the Alchemy Classroom, whispering to themselves on the change of schedule. The three of them were already in the same class, but took the class on Tuesdays. Now they are taking it on Mondays and Fridays with the rest of the Alchemy students. Twice a week now. They wonder what their teacher has in plan for them.

"Hey Terrance, how exactly is Mr. Elric's fiancé like?"

"She's... beautiful, smart and she has Mr. Elric extremely whipped."

"I am not whipped!"

The three student's heads whip over to see their teacher glaring at the eldest of the three with a critical eye. "I am not whipped."

"I have a very long list of reasons onto why you are whipped." Terrance deadpanned, reaching into his person to pull something out.

"... Take a seat." Edward cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure. He went back to fixing the papers on his desk. "I am still fixing everything for class."

The Slytherin and two Gryffindor's took their seats in the front of the classroom. They took out the homework that was assigned to them during the break. The only difference for them is that the Weasley twin's packets had more work compared to the lone Slytherin. Their packets had longer explanations of what was learned by the other students that went to Amestris. The extra details for them to do their work.

"What did you guys learn over there?"

"Any type of alchemy should we know about?"

Terrance scratched his cheek, thinking on what he should and should not tell them. Then again... they are not going to act anything but amazed, wowed and envious. Well almost envious. Being chased around a forest by a bear was not something he would like to relive anytime soon.

"It was mostly compromised of survival skills. How to live without magic in cases of emergency and other stuff as such." Terrence explained. "That was when we arrived at his fiancé, Miss. Rockbell's home. Before we got there, we first arrived in Central City. We saw... a fight between two Alchemist. One using fire alchemy while the other is used his physical prowess with his alchemy. It was bloody amazing!"

"Damn..."

"We should have been there..."

"Hope there's a next time though."

"...Will there be a next time?"

"Depends if I continue teaching and if your lunacy of a government will allow it." Edward answered, not bothering to look over and continuing on with whatever he was doing.

"That if no one talks about the Bear accident."

"Bear accident?"

"Do tell."

"For me to tell you that, I have to tell you all about Mrs. Izumi Curtis... Mr. Elric's Alchemy Teacher. A woman that could strike fear into anyone with just a look." Terrence attempted to repress a shiver to no avail. "That woman is a complete and utter monster..."

"Scary..." Edward whispered out, his students not bothering to glance his way.

"Hehe...It's like this..."

" _This is going to be a very long semester...again._ " Edward muttered under his breath as Terrence recounted the Bear Story. Oh, how much he hates that story...

-.-

End of the week, last class of the week and the first class of the semester. Edward leaned against his desk and stared at his last class of the week. It is comprised of all his thirteen students, all in one class. Unlike last semester, this time around he decided to have one class that had all his students. It was to ensure they all knew who is taking the class and to help one another. Plus, it would be easier to teach them certain subjects in one class than having to teach it four separate times.

"All of you had shown great strides in your goals of learning Alchemy." Edward announced to his class. He watched said class eyes glowed, pride evident in all their expressions. "I dare say... All of you surpass all my expectations for this school and beyond..."

"I sense a  **but**  in there..."

"The level of expectations I had originally for everyone who would have taken this class. That level of said expectations is low. Very low. I had to consider none of you knew what Alchemy is, in my county's terms, both magical and non-magical upbringings, so on and so forth. I had to take that into account and base onto what is considered average back in Amestris... Taking that into consideration... the level of expectations was low. Extremely low." Edward was not going to sugarcoat his words, this is his truth. This is the reality of things and it is remarkable at the fact there are as many students at that point of the year. They survived, but just barely. "Do not feel high and mighty. All of you exceed expectations when it comes to those terms. Compare where you are at, to a typical student that is learning Alchemy in Amestris... it is below par. Severely. I had to drill into all of you the differences and similarities between Magic and Alchemy, laws and other needed factors needed for Alchemy..."

Edward pushed himself against his desk and headed over to one of the chalkboards. "There are many other things all of you need to learn to proceed with all your learning of Alchemy. I am not going to sugar coat it... As you all know, Magic has a dark side to it. Alchemy just has a darker side to it. Proceeding forward with this class, I will be harsher and expect far more than any of you could expect from your own selves. In the world of Alchemy... one mistake could cause major injury or death. Sometimes the latter is better than the former... Yes, Edmond?"

"...Do we have to wrestle a bear? Like Mrs. Curtis? For us to further our alchemy?"

"Oh, Truth no! That is just her... She did once try to get me to kill one... Teacher had to kill it after it took my ar... Anyway...No. That is not required."

"Staying on an island without anything but a knife or the clothes on our back?"

"No."

"Fighting?"

"Depends on your form of Alchemy and how you fit it in your style."

"I meant on a surprise attack..."

"No. Anything else?"

"Could we continue on with the class?"

Edward couldn't help but grin, he reached over and flipped all the chalkboards over to reveal the other sides to reveal the sequences of Transmutation, Laws of Equivalent Exchange, and Rebound. "Seeing as none of you ran off... Let us continue on then."

-.-

Edward, Filius, and Severus sat around in a booth in the Three Broomsticks, tucked away in a corner from curious eyes. All of them had just ordered their drinks and food, now they are chatting away until their orders arrive. It was the first time since the spring semester had started the three had gotten together for a drink. It almost feels like a lifetime ago.

"A break...an honest to Truthful break..." Edward sighed, he slid deeply into his cushioned seat. He rolled his head around to work out a kink in his neck. "When is the next break again?"

"Little over a month, spring break." Filius responded he shifted in his seat which is covered in a tower of pillows to compensate for the height difference. "Are you considering another school trip to Amestris?"

"I do not know..."

"Considering how your students speak highly of your home country... would you consider it a possibility?" Severus asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow. After his students returned from Amestris, all they ever spoke about was how different it was from their own world. Not only the fact magic is completely void in said country, but how Alchemy is run in the country. Public knowledge of everything, everyone has an equal opportunity of learning the art. Well, if you could find a teacher to help with the said subject or go about it on your own. The only time they saw any sort of prejudice is when Edward has spoken about his teacher... and her hate for the State Alchemists. From what Edward, had told the Potion's Professor, that doesn't really surprise him. That and the fact the place is run by a Military, with corresponding ranks and so on, that was a given. When asked about people with power or money, all they got is a vague response of a woman dubbed the 'Ice Queen' or 'Northern Wall of Briggs'. Said women born into a family with money and Military background, made her own way into the Military and is one of the highest-ranking members of the Military and is a candidate for Führer. Whatever was said after about said woman caused both Elric brothers, by his students account, huddled together and whimpered at the memories of said 'Ice Queen'.

"Naw, the majority of the time in that week will mostly be spent on getting from point A to point B, then the actual teaching experience. Plus, it would be better if my students want to go home and speak to their parents about the trip face to face if they want to."

Filius was going to say something but the owner of the establishment came over with their foods and drinks. After asserting who ordered what and started to eat their lunch, the previous conversation all but was forgotten.

"Have you thought of continuing teaching next year?" Filius asking midway through their meal.

"More than likely depends on what my superiors say about it. Which is mostly they will have my work with the Ministry of Magic... then again..." Edward trailed off, staring into his glass of Firewhiskey. "Depends on what that idiotic Emperor and General Mustang agreed to do with me and my brother."

"What does the Emperor of Xing has to do with your brother? You never got into that." Filius asked, Edward, has once more opened about himself to him and Severus. Meaning some more of Golden Blonde's past going to be revealed without the need of forcing him to talk.

"Oh right... My brother is learning Alkahestry from the Emperor's younger sister." Edward responded he pocked at his food wondering just what he was eating. "She's a prodigy of the art and well... I think they both have crushes on each other and the idiot brother of hers is using his power to ensure he becomes related to me one way or another."

"Meaning...?"

"I bet a years' worth salary the guy is coming up away for Alphonse and Mei to marry behind the councils and elders back as we speak."

-.-

" _You could take her to Amestris for a shotgun wedding?_ "

"... _Ling...she's 14._ "

" _In Xing, once you turn 13 you become eligible for marriage... in some areas, it's younger and a lot of people ignore the rule..._ "

" _I know..._ "

Ling grin turned into a grimace, shutting his fan shut. " _The moment that Mei was deemed marriageable, a flood of marriage proposals left and right. I managed to ward off the most persistent of suitors but it has been getting rather tiresome._ "

Alphonse crossed his arms and slid deeper into his cushion seat, a frown etched deeply into his expression. Everything that Ling had just told him wasn't new to him. Having his own share of seeing first hand of Mei's suitors. The vast majority of them are twice his own age to someone that was the same age as Pinako. Then comes in his own emotions. The Alchemist truly cares for the princess, not for what she is but for who she is as a person. After everything, they have been through, dare he say his feelings run deeper than he cares to admit. However, there are several factors that are preventing him from moving forward with said feelings. " _I don't have any titles or born into any sort of royalty. The elders of the Chang Clan will have a field day if I was even considered a potential suitor._ "

" _So... you're open to marrying my sister?_ "

" _When she's older and if she agrees to marry me in the future._ "

" _We both know she will say yes to you and a long-term engagement will get rid of the pressure of the council and elders._ "

" _...You can come out now, Mei._ "

Squeak!

-.-

"Bringing my friends here? To Hogwarts? Bringing the Alchemists to the students than the other way around? Hm..."

"It would help with more students taking an interest in learning alchemy. Seeing alchemy firsthand will entice more of them to take the exam next year." Filius explain to Edward as he, Severus and Edward walked up the path leading to Hogwarts. "I already am recommending several students to take the exam next semester. Severus has a couple of his own studying already for it."

"...I am preparing them..."

"I have to talk to my superiors, the old man, and my students... This will be good for the students that did not go to Amestris..." Edward mused aloud, he shook his head at the thought though. Too much paperwork, politics, and other random things needed to be done before it could even become a reality. A very sad reality which will end with himself owing Mustang many favors. "I think it should work? I think?"

"Do you believe it would be a possibility?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at Edward's direction.

"Why do you guys want my friends to come here?"

"To see you suffer/To further the education of our students."

Filius and Severus glanced at each other after they finished their respected sentences. Considering the fact Filius is the one that stated he wanted to see Edward suffer, that was the Potion Master's thing. It seems Edward and Severus have finally corrupted the Charm's Professor. It was about Bloody time.

"Why does everyone like seeing me suffer...?"

-.-

" _You do realize if we do this, Edward will never forgive you._ "

Roy hid behind a pile of paperwork, eyeing Riza inconspicuously. He grinned at the look of defeat the woman was giving him. " _Naw, he's just going to hate me more is all. All I have to do is argue with him, banter here and there, everything between us is back to normal._ "

" _Going to the actual school?_ " Riza asked in complete defeat. " _For what?_ "

" _Other than to see Fullmetal squirm? It actually has to do with us heading back to Magical Great Britain and continue on with our negotiations. This time though, Xing has to be part of said negotiations as they are going to be our go-between._ "

" _Then tell me... How does this have to do with going to Hogwarts?_ "

" _Ling wants to see how a magical work and made it a point he wants us to come along for the ride._ "

" _You did not answer my question._ "

" _I just want to see him suffer, is that an okay answer? Now help me write a letter to Marcoh and Scar... Please?_ "

"... _The things I do for you..._ "

-.-

**Teacher. No.**

**Mustang. Eh... maybe.**

**Armstrong. No. No. No.**

**Scar. Maybe.**

**Alphonse. Yes.**

**Mei. Yes.**

**Dr. Marcoh. Yes, students like him.**

Edward scanned through his list, time after time again. He would his pencil to scratch his head deep in thought. The list contained a list of Alchemist that could possibly come to Hogwarts. The Golden Blonde is taking into consideration what Filius had told him. If he is going to continue teaching here at this backward school, which is a huge possibility, then he is going to need students to teach. He needed to pique their interest in learning alchemy, in turn ensuring they are not going to end up like complete idiots in their society. There has to be change and the only way for a change it has to start from the very beginning. Now all Edward has to do now it talk to Dumbledore about the idea. Once they get into some sort of agreement, then they will proceed to contact the proper paper for it to possibly happen.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Edward glanced up from his notes to stare at the main entrance of his classroom. It was a Thursday afternoon, no one had set up to meet with him or vice-versa and none of his students were given homework that required his help. (It involved coloring, drawing shapes and other seemingly random things. Random to them.) "Come in."

Let it be said... what happened next had our main character had him bang his head against his desk repeatedly. If he could meet with Truth once more, the former Alchemist will punt him across that ever-endless blank world. Then again, Truth will see that action as it is right and will never stop teasing him about it. Apparently, someone had already thought up of the same idea... Just...

'CUUUUUUURRRRRRSSSSSSSEEEEEE YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU, TRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTTHHHHHHH!'

-.-

Out in that ever-endless blank world, a toothy smile appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It began to laugh at how everything is falling out of place. What is the point of having an order without some sort of chaos? There must be chaos before anything could fall into a perfectly fitted puzzle.

Truth grin widened when it saw a something shift in his domain. That shift only lasted less than a second and it appeared that a single shift appeared to be frazzled and full of pain. Hah... it should learn it's lesson. They are not to enter Truth's domain until they are deemed worthy. Until then... Truth will continue to laugh at how much they are distorting everything that old goat is building up.

-.-

" _You want us both to go to Hogwarts with you? I understand you would want to bring along Mei, as she is your sister... but I?_ " Alphonse scanned several scrolls, keeping an eye on the Emperor of Xing. Said male is currently perched on a wooden chair, staring down at Alphonse with his typical smile. It did not bode well with the younger of the two, Ling was planning something and it appeared it was not going to be good.

" _You are engaged to my sister, you are now part of the Royal family. That includes your brother and once he marries Winry, she and Pinako are included said family._ "

Alphonse's ears turned red at the reminder, he ran a hand through his short hair. " _I am still wrapping my mind around that... heh. How did you manage to get that around the elders of the Chang Clan?_ "

" _Eh, you underestimating yourself there. They like you and it helps that you have a very close connection to the Emperor. Come on, you help with everything around here. I respect your opinion and decisions, plus you have this way of freaking everyone with a smile. Once you marry Mei, I am going to officially make you my advisor._ "

" _Aren't I already your advisor?_ "

" _I want to make it official._ "

"... _Then tell me about this then...?_ " Alphonse took out a scroll from a pole of other scrolls and handed it to Ling. " _What's this about me becoming a teacher? At a magical school?_ "

" _Details, details._ "

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

"Is he okay?"

"He's been like this for the past half month."

"I'm sure he's fine, could be that Professor Severus pulled a prank on him."

"No, impossible. Professor Flitwick was probably the one that pulled the prank on him."

"Even so, Mr. Elric never spent this much time complaining about it. He would get even."

A chorus of agreement ran through the Friday Alchemy class. Which counted being all thirteen students that are studying said subject. For the past half month, they had taken note at how their teacher has been moping around and grumbling under his breath in Amestrian. Whatever the reason for his behavior, it has to be something big.

Edward ran a hand over his face, mentally preparing himself what he is about to say to his class. He was about to announce something to them that will surely spread like wildfire. Even if he was not going to tell them, the old man was going to announce it to the school any other way. The main difference between what he and the Headmaster are that Edward is providing more detail on the matter. "Settle down everyone. I have an announcement."

Once everyone sat in their proper seats and giving the Golden Blonde their full attention, the announcement was made.

"Next week, the Emperor of Xing will be visiting along with a group of Amestris. The Mustang Unit, most of you already know... The reasons for them coming to Hogwarts has to do with politics and other random things that do not concern any of you for now. Emperor Ling main reason to come here is to see how magic works, the id... he is planning on creating a magical in Xing for his country. Don't be surprised if you see him wondering around once he gets them."

"What about the Mustang Unit, Mr. Elric?"

"Continuing negotiations with the Ministry of Idiots, I mean Magic... Plus, Xing and Amestris are in friendly terms. Plus... General Mustang, Doctor Marcoh, my brother, a Princess from Xing and a Mr. Scar will be giving the school a performance in alchemy..."

"They are going to perform Alchemy to the entire school?"

"Why everyone? No one else is learning alchemy but us."

"That's the problem, do you remember how many took the exam? How many of us passed? How many are there left at this point? People are degrading Alchemy for the fact at how Mr. Elric is presenting it. To get more people into it, there has to be some sort of show to get noticed."

"Exactly. That's it!"

"Or they are just coming to degrade Mr. Elric."

"That's a possibility too."

Edward slowly blinked at his class, he couldn't help but shake his head. They were coming up their own theories onto why his friends are coming to Hogwarts. Let thing think and wonder why they are coming. They'll see once they arrive.

-.-

Once Dumbledore announced the fact that an Emperor of far east is coming to Hogwarts. On top of that, a delegation will be coming from Amestris to act as a type of go-between for the Emperor and Ministry of Magic. What really got everyone's attention is the fact Mr. Elric is in charge of taking care of them once they arrive. It came into light that Mr. Elric is very deep connections to both countries to the point he could wave off the fact he knows an Emperor... by a first name base.

Nope. The Alchemy teacher is actually dreading the date that is quickly approaching for the fact he does not want any of them to come. He just does not like any of them in general, something about corrupting his students and taking them away from him.

-.-

" _Oooooooohhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! What is thaaaaaaaaaaaaat?_ " Emperor Ling Yao jumped all over the Headmaster's office, his expression completely transfixed at everything in the room. It was just so whimsical! He wants it all. The group he came with either shakes their heads at his antics, failing at trying to hide their smiles or just ignoring what he was doing. His group is comprised of Unofficial-Official Advisor/Bodyguard/Future brother-in-law Alphonse Elric, younger sister/princess of Xing/bodyguard/advisor Mei Chang, and the final one the Emperor's bodyguard/unofficial advisor Lan Fan. " _Lan Fan! Look at it! It's so beautiful..._ "

Ling's attention is fully focused on Fawkes, the Phoenix seemed to enjoy the attention. The Phoenix took in the attention he was receiving from the Emperor of Xing.

The other occupants in the room are Dumbledore, the four Heads, the Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold, along with other government officials and a couple of Aurors. They were either talking among themselves or paying close attention to the fireplace in the office. They are still waiting for the Amestrian diplomats or as Mr. Edward Elric calls them, Mustang Unit. The moment came to be when the fireplace grew and the flames changed color signifying the short arrival of the group.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Curse.

Curse.

Grumble.

Bigger thump.

Squeak.

Pain in general.

Several individuals dressed in blue uniforms fall out of the fireplace, piling one on top of another. The ministry officials and Aurors recognized said pile to be the same group of people that visited the Magical World previously. The only one that did not end up in the pile is Captain Hawkeye, she simply strode out of the fireplace and shaking her head at her team's antics. After her is a man dressed like a monk, a man dressed in a cloak with a hood that hide his entire face, and finally came out is Edward Elric himself.

The Alchemy teacher looked down at the pile with a snort, he grinned when he realized who is on the bottom of the dog-pile. He said something in Amestrian that sounded an insult that resulted with a grumble from underneath the pile.

"Is this everyone, Mr. Elric?" Dumbledore asked the young man, interrupting him from his possible argument slash fight.

"This is everyone that is supposed to come. Hope none of you mind I invited Dr. Tim Marcoh and uh... Jugemu-jugemu Gokōnosurikire Kaijarisuigyo-no Suigyōmatsu Unraimatsu Fūraimatsu Kūnerutokoroni-sumutokoro Yaburakōjino-burakōji Paipopaipo-paiponoshūringan Shūringanno-gūrindai Gūrindaino-ponpokopīno-ponpokonāno Chōkyūmeino-chōsuke... Scar for short." Everyone that did not know the man's name, sweat dropped. That was one hell of a long name and for it to be shortened to Scar? Well... could be for the fact the man has a scar on his face.

" _I can't feel my face..._ "

-.-

**General Roy Mustang is a shallow and self-absorbed man. An aura of selfish and narcissistic surrounds him and every word he speaks. Acts just as immature as Colonel Edward Elric. Pushes off most of his work to his Captain, Captain Riza Hawkeye, whom he flirts with every moment he has. (It seems to be one-sided...)**

**Captain Riza Hawkeye, quiet and collected, serious but courteous. Disciplined and rational, keeps her colleagues on track. Strict, rigid and puts fear into everyone that works with her. It notes her aliases, 'The Hawk's Eye' is just putting it lightly to her talents in marksmanship with her muggle weapon.**

**Captain Vato Falman remarkable memory.**

**Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc laid back...**

**Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda an imbecile.**

**Sergeant Major Kain Fuery weakest link...**

**Emperor Ling Yao is a right down childish, idiotic ruler by far we have ever encountered. Extremely easygoing and trust people far too easily, the only problem is his advisors and bodyguards.**

**Masked Bodyguard #1 keeps to the shadows or right by the Emperor's side at all times. A porcelain mask keeping their identity a secret and it appears they are acting as an advisor or secret keeper to the young Emperor.**

**Mei Chan is the seventeenth royal princess of Xing, younger sister of the current Emperor. It is noted by Colonel Edward Elric, General Roy Mustang and Emperor Ling Yao that she has a mastery in Alkahestry that rivals in terms of Alchemy. (Turn to page 5 to see what Alkahestry is.) She is currently teaching Alphonse Elric Alkahestry, continuing her mastery of the subject.**

**Alphonse Elric, younger brother of Colonel Edward Elric by just a year. It is heavily applied by Colonel Elric that they are on par in their Alchemy skills and helps with the Alchemy Curriculum. Something else worth noting is that he is far nicer than his older brother...**

**Tim Marcoh, a doctor.**

... **. Scar, a monk.**

Dolores Umbridge rechecked her notes she created on the foreigners that arrived at Hogwarts. She is going to need every bit of information in order to go head to head to any of them. The only thing she ends up doing is adding more and more to her notes or revising them. The longer she spends her time with both groups, the Ministry Official wonders about the sanity of everyone. Her every attempt to question any of them are met with far too kind smiles or complete disinterest.

Every turn that was attempted to gain a favor for the Ministry, ended up backfiring. Speaking to the Emperor is like talking to a very, very...very... immature child. The only times he even speaks English is to ask random questions that did not pertain to anything to the negotiations. The only time he got serious is when he speaks to Mr. Alphonse Elric or General Mustang. The former of the two would translate everything for him and Dolores swore... the youngest of the two Elric's is the secret to securing Xing. Now if she could have the Amestrian's to stop blocking her way to him.

" _Ugh... why did they bring the pink horror?_ " Edward grumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Ling, Roy, and Alphonse to hear him. The former of the two men snickered at his set of words, neither of them was fond of the walking pick terror. They would comment on how she looks like a toad, but that would be an insult to their friends that are chimeras. So, they are sticking towards a theme of her hideous wardrobe and sickly sweet words that makes them want to vomit. Oh, how people will act to gain a favor...

" _Edward...Big Brother... be nice._ " Alphonse said warningly, all the while he had a smile on his face.

" _Meh... you weren't there the first time I meet that... thing!_ " Edward pulled a face when he remembered the first time he first saw Ms. Dolores Umbridge. That isn't a pleasant memory to remember. " _A warning Al, she wants to know about your exact connection to the Military._ "

Alphonse's nose scrunched up at his brother's words. Of course, people would want to know about his connection to the Amestrian Military. In Amestris and the Military itself knows that his only connection is his brother who is a State Alchemist. In Xing, it is more or less but that is less and less as time goes by. He made it a point that his only connection to the Military is his friends in said group and his brother. It doesn't control him or give him orders, hypnotically speaking. They could ask him or mention something here and there, but not order him as they do to Edward. " _Now they are going to ask my connection to Xing._ "

" _And what exactly are you going to say about that?_ "

Roy and Edward looked at Alphonse expectantly, waiting for an answer. Luckily for Alphonse, Ling answer it for him. Ling swung an air around Alphonse's shoulder and gave Roy and Edward a closed eye smile. " _He's my advisor, bodyguard, future brother-in-law, confidant, best fri-_ "

" _Wait..._ "

" _What?_ "

Edward and Roy stopped walking and faced Ling and Alphonse. This caused everyone around to also stop walking and glance over at the scene before them. It appeared whatever the Emperor of Xing is informing General Roy Mustang and Colonel Edward Elric are giving them mini heart attacks and looks of complete shock. It didn't help how the younger Elric brother is trying to pull away from the Emperor.

" _Marriage!_ "

" _I feel so old!_ "

" _Please let go of me..._ "

" _Once Alphonse marries Mei, you and I are going to be brothers, Edward! Isn't that great!_ "

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ "

Everyone stopped walking at this point and turned their attention to the eldest Elric brother. How said brother is now on his knees blubbering out words that no one could comprehend. It seemed to involved his younger brother and the Emperor of Xing. The only one that appeared not at all surprised by such behavior is Severus. He actually walked over and smacked Edward upside his head. "Behave."

Edward stopped his blubbering and glared at Severus. "You do not understand what is happening... In a couple of years... I will be related to this idiot. My brother is going to marry one of his sisters..."

By this point, Alphonse to make himself smaller and inch away from the upcoming questioning stares. Mei, on the other hand, is blushing heavily but made no way of moving from her spot. She has many sisters and Edward made no mention she is said sister.

" _Alphonse is marrying a princess and Edward marrying his childhood sweetheart... You have to step up your game, Boss._ " Jean sniggered at Roy's look of astonishment and deep realization of several aspects of his life. " _They're beating you to the punchline._ "

" _I'm actually surprised Fullmetal did not attack tall, dark and creepy._ "

-.-

"Have you seen the visitors?"

"Yeah! The so-called Emperor of Ping? What a bloody joke!"

"He's a complete idiot!"

"Shhhh! Didn't you guys know? He has a guard that blends into the shadows and could pop out of nowhere!"

"Naw, that can't be true."

"Don't believe me, ask the Weasley Twins. They're still recovering from that prank they did on the Emperor of Xing?"

"Wait... is that why they are in the Medical Wing?"

"Yes, I was there when it happened."

".... Whoa..."

"I know..."

-.-

"He's so handsome!"

"His smile..."

"How is he even related to Mr. Elric?"

"I know! They act nothing alike!"

"They do have the same eye and hair color..."

"That's where the similarities end."

"I heard he's engaged..."

"WHAT!"

"NOO!"

"Why is it all the good ones are always taken!"

-.-

"She's is... Amazing."

"Adorable even."

"If only we could understand what she is saying."

"That only makes it even better."

"Everyone... She has a bodyguard."

"I thought only the Emperor had a bodyguard."

"The princess has a tiny rat bear cat thing, the demon thing bits or scratches anyone that comes their way."

-.-

"He looks like a potions accident gone horribly wrong, don't they have any sort of healers where they are from?"

"He looks terrifying..."

"Hah! He looks like a freak!"

"True! Hahaha!"

"Hey! Shut up! Don't talk about Dr. Marcoh like that!"

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Hufflepuff?"

"Oh I show you, you damn Gryffindor!"

-.-

Let it be noted... All of this occurred in the span of two days...

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Two days... Two days of complete and utter chaos. Ling is running around wanting to see everything with the Ministry Officials running after him. They are trying to get the Emperor to settle down to start their negotiations. The Mustang Unit is either helping Ling escape from the Officials or go bother Edward to no end. It didn't help that Lan Fan always kept acting as a lookout for them all. Marcoh spent his time in the library, studying everything that catches his eye. Scar... surprisingly, no one knows where he is at the moment. Alphonse gets distracted everytime he sees one of the many cats that roam around the school. Mei is spending her time in the Medical wing, she and Poppy are getting along despite the language barrier.

Right now, every single visitor is standing around Edward's bed and staring down at said male's sleeping form.

" _This is creepy._ " Alphonse finally relented after staring down at his brother for was seemed like forever. " _Why are we doing this again?_ "

" _It's Monday! He has class today, I want to see his entire day as a teacher._ " Ling snickered from behind a paper fan. Standing behind is a resigned Lan Fan, shaking her head at Ling's words.

" _He's going to freak out seeing all of us..._ " Mei called out from the other side of the room, she has Xerxes in her arms. The tiny owl is glowing at the attention she is receiving from the princess.

" _If only we have a bucket of water._ " Roy muttered under his breath, eyeing Edward with a sinister twinkle in his eyes.

" _Sir...No._ " Riza reprimanded her superior.

" _He's waking up._ " Scar announced to everyone in the room.

" _Of course, he's waking up. You keep stabbing him with your walking stick!_ "

Edward groaned in annoyance at whatever is poking him and slowly opened his eyes to a bleary world. He raised up while he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision again. The Golden Blonde blinked, once, twice, three times when saw all his friends and brother surrounding his bed. Every single one of them staring down at him with expectant expressions.

-.-

Severus is in his classroom, writing instructions on the chalkboard for the first class of his day. Today is supposed to be any other day, except he is expecting some sort of chaos to occur later into the day. For now, he will continue on like that is not going to occur any time so-

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_ "

A familiar scream pierced throughout the entire castle, Severus chalk broke into half being taken by surprise by it. He grumbled under his breath, cursing at the fact ever since Edward Elric came into the Magical World, things have never been the same. It was like being in an eye of a storm for who knows how long, at any moment a storm will occur and nothing or no one is safe. Now everyone is on edge, especially now when extra variables were added in.

Severus threw the broken pieces of chalk into a small box of broken pieces of chalk and reached into another box that is filled with unused chalk. 'It's too early for this...'

-.-

Edward grumbled into his breakfast, ignoring the people around him that were giving him questioning looks. He ignored how Ling would poke him with a spoon. Roy talking his ear off nonstop. Alphonse getting along with Filius and... Scar and Severus getting along? Edward rubbed his eyes in complete disbelief, how in Truth's name is Scar able to do...that! Did he just... laugh? Wait... false alarm, they are talking about making his life hell. Nothing abnormal there.

" _What's in today's agenda, Eddy Boy?_ " Ling asked, swinging an around Edward's shoulders.

" _Ministry Officials are coming by later into the afternoon. Today... until I l have my class, a tour of the school. Unlike the last two days... I have to chaperone all of you... since I can't leave any of you alone! For a long period of time! Since none of you can act like actual adults._ " Edward right eye twitched all throughout his rant, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Hm... So, say you, Mr. Elric."

"SHUT UP! Dis does not include you!"

"Case and point."

"SHUT UP!"

"You are just proving my point, Mr. Elric."

"...Shut up, Severus."

"How childish of you to pout, Mr. Elric."

"Grrrr."

"Childish."

-.-

" _They are adorable! I want them!_ " Ling gushed over the House-elves that attempted to get his attention with food. He gobbled down plate after plate of food, almost putting Lan Fan into a state of panic as she is worried he might choke.

" _They are rather... peculiar._ " Riza commented, she did not know what else to say about the House-elves. She should have been far more apprehensive of the small creatures if it weren't for the fact Edward is soaking in the attention by said tiny creatures. She had to admit they do make amazing food.

" _This almost taste like Winry's apple pies..._ "

" _This is...normal?_ " Roy whispered to Edward.

" _I looked into it, they were enlisted to work in the kitchens, moving some things around, cleaning the dorms or the castle in general. They are loyal to the school an- Don't tell them if they did something wrong, you do not want to see what they would do._ " Edward stopped Jean from commenting something about his own food to one of the elves. Jean quickly retracted whatever he was going to say when he saw tears welled up in the tiny elves' eyes. "It's okay, Lottie. He loves your cookies just as it is."

Lottie the House-elf, stood at around 2 and a half feet tall, her ears are a bit large than the norm and her eyes are a shimmering gray. She is wearing a flower pattern tea towel and is using a red pillowcase as a makeshift hat. She smiled at Edward before she quickly ran off to get him more pie. "More pie for Mr. Elric!"

" _They will torture or main themselves if they think it will please their masters or punish themselves... They are amazing, and I am more terrified of them than anyone else in this place._ "

" _You make it sound like there more than you are letting on about them...?_ " Roy asked raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"... _they have their own brand of magic and it is noted that the Wizarding World made it law for them to not wield a wand. For it will greatly increase their magical abilities... that's why I'm terrified of them._ "

If anything, this only made Ling want them even more.

-.-

Edward let out an exhausted sigh. " _I knew this place should have been the last place to visit..._ "

Roy, Alphonse, Mei, Ling, Lan Fan, Scar and Dr. Marcoh scattered around the library, looking for anything that catches their attention. The others are sitting around the table, playing a card game. By the looks of it, Xiao-Mei is winning. With a huff, Edward headed over to the table and sat in Between Jean and Xiao-Mei. " _Deal me in._ "

-.-

Edward facepalmed at the sight of his brother, Roy, Dr. Marcoh is surrounded by dozens of library books they brought along. Riza is standing by Roy, keeping a close eye around the room for a sort of possible trouble. Alphonse is reading the books aloud for Mei, who has her arms around his neck to look down at the book. Ling had taken his seat, Lan fan is nowhere to be seen, Scar is glancing around the class seeing the random posters posted on the wall and the rest of the Mustang Unit is in his room. They are not needed and they would rather spend the hour snooping through Edward's belongings.

" _Monday class. Terrance, Fred, and George._ " Edward muttered under his breath, keeping an eye on the Grandfather's Clock in the corner of the room. At that moment, said students walked into the classroom for this Monday Alchemy Class. The three of them stopped when they saw the visitors in the classroom. The twins actually jumped backward at the sight of Ling and looked all around the classroom for a certain masked individual. "Come in, come in. It is time to start to the class."

The three slowly headed towards their seats and waited for further instructions. When Edward motioned over to one of the blackboards, they started to pull notebooks, pens, and pencils from their bookbags to start their work. Looks like they have to decode several formulas, nothing new and nothing old. Just how it is now for the start of every class.

"When are you planning on the Battle Royal?" Ling called out to Edward, causing the said young man to glare at him.

The three Hogwarts student's heads snapped up, expressions filled with astonishment that quickly turned into anticipation for this Battle Royal. Now that sounds very, very, interesting.

"I was going to explain that later..." Edward resisted the urge to facepalm again, but he managed to stop himself. "Well, that ruins the surprise."

"Battle Royal?"

"My, my, that sounds interesting."

"Mr. Elric... is anyone going to end up losing their shirts by any chance?"

"Be grateful Armstrong is not here."

"I am! I'm just a very worried spectator."

"Shirts?"

"Why should you be worried about people losing their clothes?"

"Fred... George... There is a man in Amestris that loses his shirt on a constant basis and cries constantly. Be worried. Be very worried..."

"Fred?"

"Yes, George?"

"I'm scared..."

"Me too..."

Once more, Edward facepalmed. Of course, nothing will ever go his way. "Class...boys... pay attention to me."

"Sorry, Mr. Elric..."

"As L...Emperor Ling just mentioned... We are planning a Battle Royal. My brother, General Mustang, Miss. Chang, Mr. Scar, Emperor Ling and..." Edward saw something flutter in the corner of his eye and saw Lan Fan appear next to Ling. The Emperor grinned at him and gave him a thumb up. "Lan Fan... Yes, boys?"

"Who's she?"

Edward pointed over at the said female. "That is Lan Fan, Emperor Ling's number one Bodyguard."

Fred, George, and Terrance turned to see the masked bodyguard. Their eyes widen when the bodyguard took to offer the mask to reveal a young woman with a stoic expression. Said expression fell with Ling lopped an arm around her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"All of them will be showing us offensive and defensive forms of Alchemy and Alkahestry. I want you three to look for at the latest... three? Four friend's maximum each to this event. It will take place this Friday during class and lunchtime. The actual reason behind the event is to inspire others to possibly take Alchemy next year and... for all of you to see Alchemy incomplete action."

-.-

"Get out from under there, Mr. Elric."

"No."

"Mr. Elric..."

"You cannot make me!"

"Edward..."

"Please do not make me leave... They will find me..."

Severus glared down at Edward, who is currently hiding underneath his desk. All he got from the younger man is that the 'Idiotic Emperor' wants him to do something against the Ministry Officials. After that, 'Bastard Mustang' forbade him from doing anything as such against the Officials. It did not help how Hawkeye pointed her gun at him to emphasize the General's point.

"Could you at least go sit at your assigned seat?"

"They will see me the moment they enter the classroom."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in complete annoyance. He berated himself for the fact he did not even see this coming. Of course, Edward will come into his classroom to hide. "Go into the supply closet, the supplies will cover your scent."

"Thank you!"

-.-

Ling sat gracefully in his seat at the end of the table, he kept his hands hidden inside the long sleeves of his golden clothing. Sitting on his left is Alphonse, who is his voice and Roy on his right playing the role as mediator between Magical Great Britain and Xing. It is vice-versa Magical Great Britain and Amestris. The Mustang Unit is positioned around the room only adding an intimidating factor to the scene. Sitting in the corner of the room is Scar and Mei, with Riza whispering what is being said during the meeting.

"We would have the children of Xing that have magical capabilities to come here to Hogwa-"

Ling raised his hand to stop the Ministry Official from continuing speaking. He motioned for Alphonse to speak for him. "Xing is in the process of creating a magical school for the people. Amestris has been helping us expand it into an institute for both Alchemy, Alkahestry, Magic or learning in general. This is to ensure the traditions are still being kept within Xing."

"Hogwarts is one of the finest magical institutions in the Wizarding World. You will not find a better education than here!"

"With all due respect, we were not disrespecting this school. On the contrary, we were hoping to emulate something similar back in Xing but...baby steps... baby tiny steps." Alphonse cringed at his own set of words. He was not liking the looks that were shot his way. Glancing over at Ling for any sort of guide, the older male pulled out a scroll from one of his sleeves. Alphonse raised an eyebrow at the fact Ling hid this within his person. Should he be surprised? No. He once saw the Emperor pull out a giant apple, a bag of chips, turkey leg and so on. Reading the scroll only caused Alphonse eyebrows to disappear into his hairline. 'I guess we are taking that route then...'

"Xing had just started to accept magic, it will take a while to fully accept it as a whole. Until then, baby steps. Very small baby steps." Alphonse stated with a docile expression. "Coming here is a huge step and I am sure all of you will understand that? Sending all the children of Xing that show magical capabilities to a foreign country will not go well with a lot of people back home..."

'Where was Edward when you want a distraction to occur?'

-.-

" _Me, me, me, me, me, me! Ugh! Self-centered, smug, underhanded bastards! We are not going to get anything done at this rate!_ " Roy stampeded around Edward's room, cursing out the Ministry Officials not caring if he could be heard. Curing out in Amestrian, no one in that entire castle minis the rest of the occupants in the room, cannot understand it anyway. " _What they are trying to do is... It makes me want to pull out my hair!_ "

" _I told you... This place is primarily focused on 'us', 'me', and 'no one else but myself'._ " Edward commented offhandedly while he corrected homework from his students. " _There are times of high incompetence or just right down mulishness. Corrupt, corrupt, corrupt. Too focus on the good and ignoring the bad. Positivity to the point it makes me nauseous._ "

" _Do you have an example?_ "

" _They have stupid laws, denying rights for non-humans, no trails... no trails to prove if one is innocent. At least in Amestris, there's a trail to prove if you are guilty or not guilty... even if you are innocent and made guilty... you still get a trial. The only difference between Magical Great Britain and Amestris is well... the latter tried to turn the entire country into a Philosopher Stone._ " Edward threw his pen against his desk, ignoring that it bounced off his desk and ran his hands through his hair. " _It's so...blah! Like I said to your before, this place has nothing to offer to us at this moment of time. The only ones that are worthwhile are the children, the future of any home and country. Start from the beginning and go from there. We have to show them all we will not be pushed around and are more than willing to call out on their bullshit._ "

" _Oddly... that sounds about right._ "

-.-

"You cannot be this... Idiotic! A fight? A fight!"

"Hey, if have seen what I did when I was younger...er, this is normal." Edward waved off Minerva's glare. Ended up, she just overheard about the Battle Royal and not wanting to be said event to occur. What if the fight escalates and gets out of control? Will the students be in danger? So many other questions or statements that are made to have the event not occur.

"Did something like this occur back in Amestris?" Pomona asked from her spot in the Teacher's lounge where many the professors are currently in.

"The students that went to Amestris saw a similar event occur between General Mustang and Major Armstrong. Both are highly renowned Alchemist in Amestris and one of the said men is going to be in this Battle Royal. If it makes you feel any better, Dr. Marcoh is on standby if any of them get hurt." Edward responded with a nervous grin, he poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Is a fight necessary?"

Edward glanced over at Minerva with a blank expression as he slowly drank his pumpkin juice. "The last thing I need is any of the students copying the Transmutation Circles and cause harm to themselves and everyone around them. With this method, they are more focused on the action and wonder of Alchemy. Plus... seeing it in a sedentary form will cause boredom and having a higher chance of one of my friends killing one of the students out of sheer annoyance. It has happened..."

"I'm surprised you haven't killed anyone yet..." Severus muttered under his breath into his cup of steaming coffee.

"Shut up!"

"You didn't deny it."

'...Who said I hadn't already?' Edward grumbled in his mind while he walked away from the lounge room. He already got what he wanted and now he has to focus on surviving the rest of the week.

To be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward couldn't help it, he started to grin at the turn out for the Battle Royal. Each of his thirteen students had brought along the maximum of students they were required to bring along. On top of that, each of the Heads of Houses brought along a couple of their own students to watch the show. There are several individuals in the empty field looking on with disbelief. 'Ah... the non-believers... we'll see by the end of the day if they are still non-believers.'

" _It appears we'll have more spectators..._ " Roy stated to Edward with a slight smirk on his lips. He glanced over at the castle to see students piling over each other to peek at the windows and others actually are at the courtyard away from the scene but not close enough to fully see. " _Wanting a sneak peek of what true alchemy is like..._ "

" _They're curious and the fact rumor travels extremely fast here._ " Edward waved him off. " _Is everyone ready?_ "

" _The Ministry Officials are here and ready to critique us every step of the way._ " Roy responded with a shrug, he pulled out his ignition gloves with a heavy feeling falling over him. " _I take it they don't know about you, Alphonse and myself?_ "

" _None of them know and they don't have the knowledge to take note of it. If they do take note of it... distract them and pull their attention elsewhere._ " Edward stated as he rolled his shoulders to release some tension. " _It makes things far more fun to mess with them._ "

" _True... true..._ " Roy snorted, he put on his gloves, he then smirked at the former Alchemist when he saw his future opponents wave at him from the other side of the field. " _How about we get this show on the road?_ "

" _Alright... Get ready with Al to create the stands, if they want a show, might as well make it one._ " Edward grinned, he clapped his hands together and somewhere out there... something grinned manically at the consequences of that day.

-.-

The moment Alphonse Elric and Roy Mustang created a mini arena, mainly creating a couple of stands for the spectators and a couple of obstacles, mainly boulders with varying sizes. In all, it looked like a very tempting fight to see for the Magical Community that are given front row seats. The eight students that have previously watched a fight between Alchemists are giddy with excitement. This is going to be amazing!

The entire arena went quiet when General Mustang stood in the middle of the arena. "Welcome, welcome! Welcome to the Battle Royal! A battle to the death!"

" _General!_ "

Roy flinched at the glare that Riza sent his way from her spot in the stands. He laughed nervously and coughed into his gloved hand to regain his composure. "Anyway... We were invited to your lovely... _haunted_... school! Mr. Edward Elric, Headmaster Dumbledore along with Emperor Ling and myself, have decided to create this little show... To showcase not only Alchemy but showcase what Amestris and Xing have to offer. Alphonse Elric, Mei Chang, Scar, myself, Emperor Ling and the Emperor's top bodyguard Lan Fan will be battling each other in last one standing match. Do not blink or you might miss the entire show..."

Edward snorted when he saw Roy snapped his fingers and flames flew up toward the sky causing everyone in the crowd to look on in awe. Just a snap of his fingers and he already has the crowd eating out of his hand. Clever. Very clever.

-.-

No one knew how to describe what is occurring down in the arena floor. Many of them had seemed fights, magical and non-magical alike. But this... This just takes the cake in so many levels to the point it makes many wonders... are they holding back? Yes. Judging by the fact how Mr. Elric only liked mildly impressed or scoffed at the many close class that is occurring down below.

The audible sounds of snaps ringing out throughout the arena which quickly followed by a massive burst of flame. Bright light engulfing the area which was quickly followed by destruction none had ever seen before. What seemed to take the cake for everyone is the fact two of the opponents that showed no Alchemical skill are at the same level as the others. The only things that they had on them are short blades, bombs and... is that a metal arm?

Yeah... that's a metal arm that is shooting out bombs...

-.-

Pale, terrifying and expressions filled with alarm at what is occurring in front of the Ministry Officials. They had anticipated something simple and complete laughing stock in all their opinions. That thought process grew when Emperor Ling and Princess Mei decided to join this Battle Royal. The moment the battle started... they began to wonder... Who the bloody hell are these... PEOPLE! If that is what you want to call them. They aren't even human, how could a simple human do all of that! That is completely impossible. How are they able to jump that high? Dodging at such speeds?

And by Merlin's beard! The only one that appeared to not be in shock by what is occurring down there is Mr. Colonel Edward Elric. The young man is actual calmly answering questions that were shot his way about the battle. If anything, he isn't treating this as a form of entertainment, but an actual life lesson.

"General Mustang control is meticulous..."

"Miss. Chang abilities primarily focus on healing or long range form."

"Alphonse, well-rounded. Prefers hand to hand combat of using staffs as a primary weapon."

"Mr. Scar... run. Just run."

"Emperor Ling... get food to distract him. You might get a chance."

"Lan Fan? Hand to a hand specialist, you mess with the Emperor, then you better watch out."

The whole situation is absurd to the point they are at complete disbelief. As much as they want to deny, deny, and deny, they cannot deny this. How could they? The Student-Faculty of Hogwarts is here as witnesses to this, along with a good handful of professors. Here's the kicker, if they deny this then both Amestris and Xing will call them out and the repercussions of that... only makes them shudder.

Then... there's the few within the group that are watching, the wheels in their mind spinning a thousand miles a minute. There are so many possibilities, so many future possibilities and opportunities that could occur if the dealings between all three counties are done. Of course, all dealings in their favor. Imagine it? Witches and Wizards able to do such feats, to have an army of them with such power? It is so close, they could just reach over and take it for themselves.

What really caught everyone's attention and fact, is that the Emperor of Xing had brought along the Amestrians as bodyguards. It is obvious by the fight down below... he appears far more capable of taking care of himself.

-.-

The moment the Battle Royal came to an end, the crowd roared out their approval of the fight. It is by far the most remarkable event many of them had ever seen. If this is what Alchemy had to offer, then they want to know more, learn what exactly what the true meaning of Alchemy is like. Too bad for many that dream will sink or sail for many the moment the Alchemy Teacher stood up and down to the arena floor.

"Well... Did that exceed all of your expectations?"

-.-

All throughout Hogwarts, the students rambled on and on about the Battle Royal. No one could stop gossiping on said subject. It was so unbelievable to many and if it weren't for the fact that so many students and professors had laid witness to it, disbelief would be the emotion many would have. But no, everything is true... except for adding a few more details here and there. Just to make it all more exciting for the listener.

"Was that what you saw over at Amestris, Terrance?" Fred and George asked their older classmate.

"Similarly, what we saw is General Mustang and a Major Armstrong. Even if it was of a smaller scale to the Battle Royal, it was still rather epic to watch." Terrance grinned at the twins as the three of them headed over towards the Great Hall for dinner. "Even what we saw, it is still on a small scale. All of them were holding back or were not in their element to showcase their abilities to the fullest. It's amazing..."

"Do you believe..."

"We could do that one day?"

"Maybe...if we continue with our learning and possible training." Terrance replied honestly, not fully knowing the answer to their question himself. "Dr. Marcoh told us back in Amestris that there are different branches of science and that is the same with Alchemy. General Mustang specializes in fire, Major Armstrong mixes alchemical skill with physical power, and along with that, he told us he knew a couple of individuals that dealt created metals, weapons, explosions and let's not forget Miss. Mei is s Alkahestric. Alkahestry performs a higher medical transmutation than Amestrian Alchemy and is able to perform it in long distances, unlike Amestrian Alchemy. There are many forms of alchemy which one would choose to study and perform."

"I want to make things go boom..."

"Very big boom..."

"Wait...?"

"What about Mr. Scar?"

"Er... I... don't know? I heard someone else asked Mr. Elric about and he got all quiet about it..."

-.-

"Wait... You guys are also going to have Alphonse teach here?" Edward asked, taken aback by what was being told to him. He is sitting behind his desk with a cup of hot tea and a plate of food on his desk. The Mustang Unit, Scar, Dr. Marcoh, Ling, Lan Fan, Mei, Alphonse along with Severus and Filius are sitting around the classroom with their dinner. Everyone who could speak English spoke the language for Edward's new friends. Well, here and there. Some information is better left incomprehensible. "Who made this up?"

"The moment the Ministry Officials saw Alphonse perform alchemy, they wanted him to become the 'Alchemy Professor'." Roy snorted into his own cup of steaming hot tea. "They wanted to replace you with your brother. Fortunately, with Dumbledore's help, we convinced them that won't be necessary. I won't bore you with the details right now, the end result is having you and Alphonse alternate years."

"And what the hell should I do during that free year?" Edward asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Congratulations, we promoted you to be an Ambassador of Amestris. You'll be the go-between Magical Great Britain and Amestris. While your brother will also be a go-between for them and Xing, depending on the situation." Roy laughed at Edward's expression of complete horror. He scooped up a spoonful of mash potatoes and pointed it at Edward. "Don't worry too much on it. You won't be permanently stationed here, just mostly traveling back and forth once every other couple of months or whenever your presence is needed."

"Good, he might get a little stir-crazy..."

"Shut up, Severus."

"Making a very plausible point."

"Shut up..." Edward retorted glumly in defeat while placing down his cup of tea on his table. He ran a hand through his hair. He looked pensive over what was just said to him, the Alchemy Teacher needed to think this through with Winry. It is no longer himself anymore, the moment he asked Winry to marry him, everything changed. Even if he is here being what he became, was something that was sort of planned. A year to travel west to study Alchemy. Well... he isn't exactly studying alchemy... he's teaching it. Traveling? Nope... Ugh... " _I need to talk to Winry about this..._  We still need to set a date on the wedding and this is..."

" _Don't worry about it, we are still ironing out the kinks to this._ " Riza assured him.

"I am scared how Winry will react to this..."

"Don't worry about it, we told her before we told you of this." Roy grinned at the Colonel.

Fortunately for Edward, he had finished his drink otherwise it would have spilled all over his ungraded classwork. " _WHAT!_   _What the fuck did you tell her!_ "

Severus and Filius shifted their gazes back and forth between Edward and Roy growing argument. Knowing Edward for this long, they knew it would be pointless intervening in the argument. They would get pulled into it and it will not end well. Especially with how Ms. Hawkeye is slowly edging towards them. They began to wonder how normal this is for everyone in this room.

-.-

Edward laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. So many things had occurred to him during the week that his friends arrived at Hogwarts and left since then. Heck, many more the moment he became a teacher and that made his mind go a thousand miles a minute. So much has changed for him the last year or so.

Where to go from there? What else could he do? Traveling seems... not something that seemed to appeal now. He traveled all throughout Amestris with a purpose of finding a way to get his and Alphonse bodies back. He got Alphonse's body back while he got his own arm back. The main reason for going west to look for Alchemy was...

Pause.

Edward blinked slowly at a realization that suddenly struck him. He doesn't remember the exact reason he decided to travel west. Sure, to possibly learn more aspects on Alchemy and now thinking back on it. The main reason he went on this trip was that Alphonse mentioned he wanted to go East... by himself... on his own trip... This is an adventure that he went on his own and this is different. Very different. The excitement is nearly gone. Sure, there is an excitement in seeing others getting so psyched up in learning alchemy, it was like seeing himself and Alphonse in all his students. It's an honor to teach but this wasn't something he never saw himself doing. Now here he is and seeing how the situation is like, this is something that he wants to do to need to do. He needs to ensure that Alchemy is standing true and ensure that Truth will not play its games. Then again... Edward wouldn't be surprised if that thing is already pulling all the strings.

Not only that... Edward has plans on turning another government on its head and it will be one hell of a ride. With a grin reminiscent of a white figure, Edward turned off the light and allowed his mind to wander off to sleep.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/C: I own nothing.

"English and Edward's accented voice."

" _Amestrian, Xingese, foreign languages, or to add emphasis._ "

**Written notes or to add extra emphasize**

'Thoughts.'

-.-

Edward grinned at his Friday class, everyone started to get into an argument on which element would be the best to focus on to be an Alchemist. By the looks of it... Fire and Metal are up there for everyone. The one that doesn't seem to appeal to anyone is lightning and mud. Something about frizzy hair and making a huge mess. Whatever their reason, it is amusing to watch the debate on the subject.

Edward glanced away from the debate to look out the window. The sun is shining high in the sky, unlike many other days which it is normally covered by the greying rain clouds. A typical day here at Hogwarts, something he is still not used to even after a school year. Could he possibly get used to it? Maybe, just maybe. At least the year is finally at an end and he could go back to Amestris for the summer. Then once again... another year of teaching. Which reminds him...

The Golden Blonde looked down at his desk to see several piles of applications of students that wish to take Alchemy Exam for the next year. Far more applicants than this year and he bets that more than half aren't even going to make it. Eh, they have the entire summer to study for the exam the following autumn to see if they are up to it. Until then, Edward will focus on finishing the year and figure out what is needed of him to do from that point on.

-.-

Fred skimmed through his final exam for Alchemy, he could only raise an eyebrow at how similar it is to the entrance exam. The only main difference is that there are more problems, far more difficult problems and several other things his teacher taught everyone during the year. It seems so simple, yet there's more to it than what meets the eye. There is something off about the entire exam and it appeared he isn't the only one.

'What is up with this?' Fred thought, reexamining the exam for the fifth time. Right when he was about to do that again, something caught his eye. It was small but it was there. Scanning the page and there it is.... 'What do we have here...?'

Fred grinned to himself as he solved the riddle hidden within the exam.

-.-

**Have a good summer! Do not do anything stupid and keep studying.**

Terrance couldn't help but chuckle once he decoded the hidden message in the exam. Of course, Mr. Elric will do something of such nature. With a shake of his head, the Slytherin continued with his exam. He only has half an hour left and he needed to finish the exam. At least it's easy.

-.-

George stood up from his seat, picking up his exam and headed over to the Alchemy Teacher's desk. He had just finished the exam and deciphered the message, now all he needs to do is turn it in. The feelings of nostalgia are hitting him as he remembered the entrance exam and how similar what he is doing right now to then.

The Weasley almost doesn't want to turn in the exam. Turning it in will signify the end of the class for the year. He wants to continue to learn Alchemy and wanting to figure out the secrets of the world. Alchemy is his favorite subject; the only one he takes seriously compared to his other classes. Then there was the last thing Mr. Elric had told them all previously.

Everyone that wants to continue learning Alchemy, they have to retake an Entrance Exam. No one is safe. The reason behind it, the Alchemy Professor told them about the State Alchemist Exam and how everyone had to take a sort of test or prove themselves worthy of the title every year. Something along those lines... this could possibly his first and final year of taking an Alchemy class.

"Are you done, George?"

George nearly tripped over his own feet when Mr. Elric brought him out of his personal world. He put on a smile and added a laugh for extra measure. "Sorry, I was thinking about what prank I should do next."

The Alchemy Teacher gave him a look before he reached into his desk and gave him a book. The same book he has been giving to the other students once they turned in the exam. "Study."

George took the book in shock before a genuine smile spread across his lips this time. "Thank you! I'll see you next year!"

"Next year."

-.-

Edward, Filius, and Severus sat around the Potion Master's room. All of them drinking their own cups of Firewhiskey. This will be the last time all of them could drink together until the following time the Alchemy Teacher will be in Great Britain until early fall. All of them had finished their final tests of the year and everything else. Now it is a time to relax and ask any last-minute questions or long tales.

"When is the average retirement age here?"

"The History Professor we have is a ghost... He never realized he died and just continued on with his work."

"I am doomed... I am going to miss this..."

"You sound like you are going back to your death?"

"I am... what the General told her has me wondering if I should already plan my funeral."

"It will be a lovely funeral..."

"...We truly have corrupted you, Filius..."

"Finally."

Edward couldn't help but snort, he raised his glass towards his friend's directions. "Here's to a year a teaching and not killing any of those monsters."

"Here, here."

-.-

Edward packed the last of things belongings into his magically charmed suitcase. He glanced around his classroom one last time of the year to see it empty. The desks are back in regular order, all posters are taken down and the chalkboards are wiped clean. Once the school year starts again, the classroom will once again be filled with random posters, desks rearranged and the chalkboards covered up with random formulas.

"Heh." Edward chuckled to himself, he shut closed his suitcase and swung it over his shoulder and grabbed Xerxes's stand while he headed out of the classroom. This won't be the final time he'll step foot onto Hogwarts. He still has a lot of work that needs to be done and students to teach Alchemy. Everything will happen in due time. With a whistle, Xerxes flew over from on top of a chalkboard and over to Edward's head. The both of them headed out of the empty classroom to head back home to Amestris.

The moment that Edward closed the door behind themselves, an ominous laugh followed them that only seemed to grow manically with each audible step Edward took as he walked away.

Until next time everyone...

A/N: Keep a close watch when I start posting second part of the Alchemy Series:  **Alchemy: Tiny Steps**. 


End file.
